Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: BBS Remix
by Nova5500
Summary: When two teenagers discover the hidden truth behind the worlds greatest game, they are thrusted into an adventure no one had ever witnessed before.Until now...Join Chloe and Jasmine as they journey throughtout the universe of Kingdom Hearts. Part 2 now up
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix +

Chapter 0: Prologue

**

* * *

**

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions,please notify me or please review so the story can You !**

**-Chloe5500**

* * *

Chapter 0: Prologue

* * *

I keep wondering to myself if this was a complete mistake.

We gone through so much together.

That I don't even now if this is real anymore.

I go on thinking, if everything would be right again.

If only I can go back

In Time

On June 28, 2008 everything had changed. My friend Jasmine and me Chloe, have been through many experiences together. But not like this one. On the other hand. We've witness a lot of things since the spring term began. This is our story…

Earth Day 1

It was a sunny day in Brooklyn New York. Everything was the same. It never changes. I was on the phone with Jasmine. Who lives right next to our high school. She was explaining to me about the new Video on Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. I didn't know too much about it, because I never did research on Kingdom Hearts like that. But when It came down to everything new. Jasmine is your girl to call. Anyway. So there I was talking on the phone with her. We was on the topic of the Keyblade war.

"No way. For real?"

"Yes, way. It all makes since. The Keyblade War had started 10 years before Kingdom Hearts actually started."

I wasn't as much of an expert on Kingdom Hearts. But I play all the games long enough to know that much about it.

"Did you see Ven?"

"Ven?You mean the guy in the large suit with blue eyes and brunette hair?"

"No Chloe! That's Terra! The one that looks a lot like Roxas is Ven."

"Okay? I was about to say. Cuz tha guy looks ugly!"

"Oh you mean Terra."

_That's right. That guy gives me the creeps._

That was the beginning of the connection.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Remember this is only the next Chapter will be

I make sure that I do weekly uodates.

Keep reading, and remember to R&R!

-Chloe5500


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix +

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions,please notify me or please review so the story can You !**

**-Chloe5500**

11:32 pm

I was getting ready for bed as usual. My grandmother had went to Atlantic City to enjoy herself. I tell you. Gambling is a total obsession. I'm in the living room playing Kingdom Hearts again. I'm on the ending when the credits roll. I get a ring from Jasmine on my cell I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chloe."

"What's up Jaz?Can't get any sleep tonight?"

"No.I was just playing Kingdom Hearts."

GASP.

"You too?!"

"Wait a minute. Your playing it also?"

It was a normal debate. As far as I can remember, we just became friends during late November. We had mandatory after School program in our school since we start at we had everything in common. We became friends instantly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah.I keep getting a headake after I beat a boss. It's kinda weird."

"Maybe a heartless will come out."

"Stop it Chloe, That's not funny."

"I know. It's bad enough crazy mad scientist are creating mutated creatures anyway. And that's bad enough."

11:51pm

Me and Jasmine hung up the phone. I was taking a little bath before bed time. My mom came in and gave me a kiss goodnight. Even thought I'm 16 years old, they still baby me. Proubuly because I have a baby face: which means your attractive as an older person with a younger looking face. Jasmine has the same thing. And mind you. She; looks younger then me, and were the same age. I'm just a day older. Cool huh?

I said my prayers at night as I hope for a safe protection of my as I went to bed. Something happened…

12:00am


	3. Chapter 2: The Day Of Destiny

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix +

Chapter 2: The Day Of Destiny

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions,please notify me or please review so the story can Continue Thank You!**

**-Chloe5500**

**Make sure to PM me if you Have any questions related to the story!**

THE LAST DAY

Jasmine was watching the birds off her roof shade. She was wondering what would happened if Kingdom Hearts was real. She remembered that she invited Chloe over for a sleep over this Friday…

_**That Friday**_

Two girls, Chloe and Jasmine. Are on the roof top looking at the night sky. There they see the stars and wonder.

"Hey Chloe?" Jasmine had ask her.

"Yeah?" I looked at her for an answer.

"Do you really think there are other worlds out there?"

I shifted a bit. She was thinking really hard with the question. But she didn't answer. Until a shooting star had came by.

"Hey look at that!" Jasmine had got in excitement.

"Huh?"

"What's the matter Jasmine?"

Now I was really concerned for her. I didn't understand what happened. But it did. A Strange Multicolor comet came towards us. It look like a shooting star but it's shape was similar to a ship. And what made it worse. Was that it looked like it was on fire.

"Whoa…"I said.

Jasmine was already inside her room. I looked franticly at her. So once the whole entire thing was over. I had went inside as well.

"I can't believe you left me!"

"Sorry. I had to run!" Jasmine had said to me.

"Well then warn me next time…"

The lights had went off.

_Is this a blackout?_

"Chloe get over here!" Jasmine was yelling at me with a flash light.

"How did you already get to the kitchen?" I asked.

She was walking back and forth. I was trying not step on Artisan. Jasmine's cat. She knows I can see well in the dark. But it was so pitch black, you can't even see.

"That's strange. Why does it feel sooooo cold?"

I looked at Jasmine. She was scared stiff.

"Jasmine? What's wrong?" Now I was kinda nervous until I senced something behind me. I gasped, and found a man in a black helmet on his head. He more muscular looking, and he was a little pasted my height. I could tell he was looking straight at me. Jasmine was still a few feet behind me. She landed on the floor.

" Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

I simply asked him. In a way I was scared, but I didn't let that bother me. He didn't answer. He turned his attention to Jasmine, who was still shocked.

"Well?!"

I said it with more anger this time. He finally had pay attention.

"Which one of you is named Jasmine?" He asked us.

Jasmine was about to answer.

"I am." I said to him.

"My name is Jasmine. What do you want from me?"

He simply laughed. Which was weird. Only because he sounded like a girl. He then finally stopped. And looked back at us.

"So. You're the one I was looking for. Time for us to leave!"

Darkness had surrounded Jasmine and me. The darkness was so strong that even the flash light had went out. Jasmine and I was holding each others hands.

"I won't let go!"

"What should we do?" Jasmine had asked me.

"Just believe. If we die. We die together sis!"

"Yeah!"

Suddenly. A bright light had flashed from inside of us. We was relevantly confused. But we can deal with it. The light even brought the young man out of hiding.

"What?!"

He was really surprised.

"How can this be?!"

We suddenly felt ourselves being pulled away from each other. I bet my yellow and pick striped skirt will get messed up after this one. It was bad enough my light pink vest was an issue. But my main focus was Jasmine. At least she had on a brown have way vest with a white shirt under it, and a jean light shorts on.

"Chloe!" I heard her call me from a distance.

"Jasmine!" I called to her back. But that's when I passed out.

THE LAND OF DEPARTURE

It was night time in the Land of Departure. Ven was still up in his bedroom. He sighed because he was bored. Until something had attracted him. He looked outside his window and sees shooting stars. One looked like it was really close.

"A shooting star!" Ven had said excitingly.

He ran outside to go see more. He ran outside and found something shocking. Ven ran down the stairs, and found a girl laying on the ground.

"Who is she?" Ven wondered.

He went to her and flipped her on her back.

GASP.

"This is…,Master Eraqus!"

The Master had came to see what was causing Ven to scream.

"What is it?"

GASP.

"Who is this girl?"

Master Eraqus had asked Ven. Ven had shocked his head.

"I have no idea. I remember having a dream about her. But I thought she was only a dream. Now this?"

"Hmm. This is quiet interesting. And that one over there?"

Master Eraqus had asked.

"Huh?"

Ven had looked a few feet away from Jasmine, only to find Chloe looks badly injured. Then Terra and Aqua had showed up.

"What happened?" Aqua had asked.

Terra went immediately to Chloe. He also had checked her pulse. It wasn't too good.

".Bring the girls inside need to give them medical attention.


	4. Chapter 3: Training For The Masters P1

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix +

Chapter 3: Training For The Masters Part 1

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions,please notify me or please review so the story can Continue Thank You!**

**-Chloe5500**

**Make sure to PM me if you Have any questions related to the story!**

**I would also like to inform that this story contains spoilers translated by me from the original Kingdom Hearts : Birth by Sleep Japanese subtitles. And had successfully translated some of the context into this story in English format. Please also be aware that not everything is accurate. I was happy enough to translate the one I can currently translate on my own. I'm on Intermediate 2 on Japanese language. So I can translate some fully.**

**P.S: Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner. I was on a mini vacation with my parents to Pennsylvania. And this week I am spending time with my grandma. So this will be the final chapter for now. But I promise to update the rest as soon as possible. So please be patient. Thank You once again. Remember to R&R!**

…_**and now Chapter 3...**_

THE LAND OF DEPARTURE

DAY 1

The mourning sun had brightly shined in the windows of the Castle. Master Eraqus was up already. He went to the throne room to see Terra, Ven, and Aqua practicing with their Keyblades. 

"What happened with our two guest?"

Master Eraqus had asked them. The three apprentices had stopped what they was doing to focus their attention on their master.

"Their still sleeping. I guess the inter-galactic travel was too much for them." Aqua had said to him. Ven finally steps in to say something.

"We was able to heal them from their wounds. But that was all we could do."

Master Eraqus had sighed.

"Very Well. I'll prepare breakfast."

And with that he walked away. His main concern was to find out what was really happening. When he first met Ventus. He had a strange feeling something was special about him. Or was there something wrong. He's getting the same feeling for the girls. Ventus had looked at Terra who was very quite. He was staring at the ground.

"Terra?"

"Hmm? What is it Ven?" he asked. 

"You seemed a bit outta it. Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" he said plainly. Aqua giggled.

"And what's so funny, Aqua?" Terra asked her.

"You two are worried about the girls, aren't you?"

"Well, are you?" Ven asked next.

Aqua smiled at the idea. She knew she was only teasing them about it. And by her being a female, she understands if they like them. Aqua began to leave.

"Where are you going aqua?" Ven asked her. She turned around to face Ven and Terra. Terra placed his keyblade back.

"I'm going to go help Master Eraqus with breakfast. Why don't go up stairs , and check up on our guest?"

"Ummm…" Terra and Ven both said. Aqua had giggled again. She continued on her way to the kitchen. Terra and Ven was silent. They looked at each other.

"Well .., you gonna go?" Ven asked him.

"Yeah." Terra went on.

Ven was still quite and Terra notices that his was red. Terra smiled a little. But Ven notices this. He began walking forward to the ramp and went the other way. Terra then followed surely afterwards. The food from the kitchen caught Ven's attention. He stopped, but he wants to wait till it's done. Meanwhile upstairs. Jasmine begins to wake up. She slowly opens up her eyes as the sunlight from the window was bothering her. Jasmine began to squint.

"Ouch! My-eyes!" She began. Jasmine had looked over at Chloe's bed. She then notices something that was very fishy._ where are we?_ It was warm in the room. Jasmine had went over to wake up Chloe from bed. Or plainly shook her…

"Chloe! Chloe wake up!"

Chloe moaned from sleeping.

"Aghhh! WAKE UP!"

I screamed.

"Sugar honey ice tea! I'm late!"

I jumped out of bed.

But Jasmine caught my arm.

"Chloe snap outta it will you? Where here." Jasmine said to me. But I wasn't convinced. I gave her a plain look crossing my arms to my chest.

"Jasmine. What are you talking about?"

" You'll won't believe this. Were on the other side. Were in Kingdom Hearts!" She said happily.

"I don't remember you wearing those clothes." I simply said to Jasmine. She looked at her clothes and notices the same with me as well.

" And I don't remember you wearing those either." Jasmine told me.

Jasmine and I was wearing night gowns.

"We need to change out of these clothes!" I said to her.

"Yeah!…,But where's our real clothes?" Jasmine asked nervously. I finally found our clothes under our pillows. No wonder why my pillow felt comfortable. I quickly gave her clothes . And we hurried up till we was in our under clothes.

Jasmine began to get nervous when she heard the voices of two people. 

" I sure hope their alright. Right Terra?" Ven simply asked him.

"Yeah. They should be up soon."

" But do you think they will remember us? I mean. Don't you think it's scary?" Ven said with sadness in his tone of voice. Terra looked at him plainly and was in though. He then looked at Ven ,and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Ven. They will remember us. Trust me."

"But I…""Ven. I'll will be alright. I pretty sure their fine. You have to give a chance if you want them to be ok. Alright? They are under our protection." Terra's saying had caused a good influence on Ven's mind. He finally calmed down.

Sigh.

"You sure?" Ven asked again.

Terra smiled.

"Positive." 

Terra had opened the door…

Oh my gosh! This is so bad. If this was for real I would be so UPSET! Anyway. I hope you enjoy the story and I will update a.s.a.p. I had to deal with school work and needed a relaxation . And trust me. School is like Work in High School.

More reviews please. And review for the SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENTS!


	5. Chapter 4: Training For The Masters P2

**Kingdom Hearts:**

**Birth By Sleep Remix +**

**Chapter 4: Training For The Masters Part 2**

**Finally I was able to update. My computer has been running slow. And sorry for the chapters being so short. So I made sure the storyline continue to flow. This time is longer to introduce a special character. Our friend Richard. His story is also important to the story. You'll see why. Richard appears in this chapter. And a secret is going to be revealed. Thank very much and enjoy the story…**

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. AS WELL AS OC'S important documentations such as screen name's on AIM and so forth. Thank You!**

**-Chloe5500**

**Make sure to PM me if you Have any questions related to the story!**

Terra and Ven had looked at me and Jasmine speechless. We just gave them a mad ticked off look. They immediately looked at each other and gulped.

_I'm scared their gonna hurt me!_

_I'm don't like the looks on their faces._

_I'm so embarrassed!_

_I'm -gonna-kill-them…_

"Um…,Sorry?" Ven said very nervous.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Jasmine and I screamed really loud. "Get outta here you morons!" I completely told them throwing my hard shoes at them. Jasmine began panicking and threw nearby books from the bookshelves. Terra and Ven had ran immediately and once they did, I quickly slammed the door. I slid down and sighed.

"That was really embarrassing, Chloe." Jasmine had told me out of breathe.

"I know. Wait until I'm dressed, those boys are going to hear from me." I told her and began to place my clothes on.

Meanwhile outside the castle, Terra and Ven was tiered from running so far. They are gasping for air.

"That was all your fault Terra." Ven simply told him.

"No…,I didn't know they was changing."

Terra's face was still a little red. But Ven didn't noticed this. Aqua finally came out from the castle. The master had told her that she can leave to see them.

"Hi guys. What happened? I thought I heard screaming." Aqua began to ask them, but they was pretty upset as it is.

Terra and Ven explained how the whole situation went down. Then Aqua gave a look at them with anger in her eyes.

"It wasn't our fault!" Ven screamed.

"You guys should of knocked." Aqua had told him. "Anyway. Breakfast is ready. At least go up stairs and tell-You know what? I'll do it. Save you two the trouble." Aqua ran the moment she finished and raced to get Chloe and Jasmine. Terra and Ven eyed each other again.

"You think their still mad at us?" Ven asked.

Terra placed his hand on his head and sighed.

Meanwhile up stairs, Chloe and Jasmine are sitting on the beds. Aqua had knocked and asked if we was still here. I finally answered her, and she came inside.

"Oh…"Aqua smiled at us. And came towards me and Jasmine.

"I guess you two are friends. My name is Aqua. It's nice to meet you two."

Me and Jasmine looked at each other. I got up to introduce myself, and lend out my left hand." Hi. My name is Chloe. Just don't call me Cleo for short. I really don't like it." Aqua smiled again and shakes hands.

Jasmine got up too and lend out a hand.

"And my name is Jasmine." Jasmine and Aqua finally did the same. Aqua then began to asked if they was alright from what had happened between Terra and Ven.

"Terra?" I said.

" And Ventus?" Jasmine asked too. Jasmine eyed me a look. And I understood what she meant. Yes. It was true. We was in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. What made it so cool was that we get to discover everything from the beginning before it even comes out. The only problem was. Is that we could actually die. We told Aqua that we came from another world that was completely different from theirs. Jasmine let me explain that the things acquiring in our world was totally random. And everyone was in a panic. This is how it really happened.

_FLASHBACK…_

_11:32 pm_

_I was getting ready for bed as usual. My grandmother had went to Atlantic City to enjoy herself. I tell you. Gambling is a total obsession. I'm in the living room playing Kingdom Hearts again. I'm on the ending when the credits roll. I get a ring from Jasmine on my cell phone. So I picked it up._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Chloe."_

"_What's up Jaz? Can't get any sleep tonight?"_

"_No. I was just playing Kingdom Hearts."_

_GASP._

"_You too?"_

"_Wait a minute. Your playing it also?"_

_It was a normal debate. As far as I can remember, we just became friends during late November. We had mandatory after School program in our school since we start at we had everything in common. We became friends instantly._

"_You okay?"_

"_Yeah. I keep getting a headache after I beat a boss. It's kinda weird."_

"_Maybe a heartless will come out."_

"_Stop it Chloe, That's not funny."_

"_I know. It's bad enough crazy mad scientist are creating mutated creatures anyway. And that's bad enough."_

_11:51pm_

_Me and Jasmine hung up the phone. I was taking a little bath before bed time. My mom came in and gave me a kiss goodnight. Even thought I'm 16 years old, they still baby me. Probably because I have a baby face: which means your attractive as an older person with a younger looking face. Jasmine has the same thing. And mind you. She; looks younger then me, and were the same age. I'm just a day older. Cool huh?_

_I said my prayers at night as I hope for a safe protection of my Family. And as I went to bed. Something happened…_

_RICHARD'S HOUSE_

_A boy name Richard. Is about to attend the same high school as Chloe and Jasmine. He was online on his computer. He was researching all of the cool games that was coming out this year. He was listening to some rock music along the way. Until he received a e-mail from his friend who moved to China. Lee moved to Hong Kong 3 years ago. And they still keep in touch. Richard began reading his e-mail._

_Richard,_

_Man sorry I was able to contact you sooner. There's a lot of stuff going on in China. The scientist discovered something up in the mountains that was totally crazy. They say that is was a rock layer that had been here billions of years ago. And get this. After the whole discovery thing had got out. People said they started seeing weird lights in the sky. Some things it's some UFO'S our something like that. Anyway. I hope to contact you soon. Just tell me when Your looking to get back on they new website they have going on ok. Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Lee Wong_

"_How can this happen?" Richard had said. He was leaning against his chair when suddenly a light had came from the computer screen. Then a chat line from AIM had came on._

_**Kh2000**__: …_

_**Kh2000**__: …are you there?_

_Richard was concerned about this screen name._

"_Kh2000?"_

_Richard typed onto his screen name, and began chatting with the mysterious person. He started typing._

_**Richboy350**__: who are you?_

_**Kh2000**__: someone very important, Richard._

_**Richboy350**__: how did you know my name?_

_**Kh2000**__: I have always known you._

_**Kh2000**__: if you want answers. Then go to your closet door. There your adventure begins…_

_**Kh2000 has logged off.**_

"_Damn hackers."_

_Richard then saw the light from his closet. He literally taught it was a prank. But when he saw the light getting bigger. He was shocked. Richard heard his mother coming up to his room. He was still trying to comprihand everything all at once._

" _This can't be real right? It's only a game!"_

_Someone knocked._

" _Richard. It's time to eat. So get your butt down-" Richard's mom was shocked to see him not in the room. She then began to walk inside. Looking all over the place._

"_Richard…?"_

_FLASHFORWARD_

Aqua had took Chloe and Jasmine down stairs to go get some breakfast. Once they was down the ramp and made a left to the other rooms, they came across the kitchen. Master Eraqus, Terra , and Ventus was there . They just began to sit down. Ven and Terra was shocked and looked at the table. Master Eraqus had gotten up from his seat to introduce himself.

" I glad to see that you two lovely girls are awake to join us for breakfast. I hope that your feeling better?" Master Eraqus asked us smiling. What is with these people smiling at us all the time. I mean. It's really getting annoying. Even though it is a nice thing to do.

"Um…[I looked at Jasmine and back.] yeah." I told him. He just begins to laugh. As if I said something funny.

"I'm happy to hear that. My name is Master Eraqus. I am the Master of this world. I am also a Keyblade Master. I'm pretty sure that you already met Terra and Ventus.

[Terra and Ven was embarrassed to say anything.] And of course Aqua." Jasmine finally stepped forward to introduce ourselfs.

"It's nice to meet you Master Eraqus. I'm Jasmine. And this is my friend/sister Chloe."

"Hi. Same here." I told him. To be honious I was shy. I'm always like that. And I never seemed to be the outgoing type of girl. I guess I tend to change over the years as I gotten older. Now I'm a teenager…

"Jasmine. Chloe. Those are beautiful names. Terra? Ventus? Don't you two have something to say?" Master Eraqus sounded like he knew what had happened upstairs. Terra and Ven stud up and faced towards us.

"Um. My name Terra. Sorry about earlier. We should of knocked."

"And my name is Ventus. But you can call me Ven. And I'm sorry about earlier too. Please forgive us we didn't see anything I swear!" Ven had complete lost it.

"I can stand the guilt anymore, please forgive us. I'll clean your room, mop the floors, make up your beds, bring food to you, just please don't hurt us!"

"Ventus! Get a hold on yourself." Master Eraqus was getting furious but he was trying to calm down since we was guess to the castle.

"Sorry.." Ven said looking downwards.

Sigh.

"We forgive you two." Jasmine told them. A bright light of hope had glimmered in their eyes.

"You do?" Terra asked.

"Yeah. Were the one's who should be sorry. We should of known you guys would come in and check up on us. So it really wasn't your fault." I made sure that they both understood.

"Now that we have that mess cleared up. Let's eat breakfast." Master Eraqus had said. Aqua had finally came to her seat and sat down. We sat down next to each other and we started eating.

After breakfast. We began talking about everything that happened that Jasmine and I remembered. Master Eraqus was more interested in how we got here. But when it came down to the part where we disappeared…, it was all a blur to us.

" I see…, so you don't have any memory of what happened." Master Eraqus.

" I know it sound crazy. And you probitly don't believe us…"I started but he cut me off.

"No. I understand what it is. Somewhere along that line, you must of transported here through the darkness and somehow lost your memory. Darkness can do that to you if not careful. Unless it's from someone with supreme powers and is emersed in darkness. But if anything. Then your light can defeat it." Master Eraqus had gotten up from his seat.

"But what can we do?" Jasmine asked him. Terra, Ven and Aqua had turned to face their Master. Master Eraqus had turned around to face us directly. He had a surious face on, and was in deep thought. Until he lifted his head up slightly and had an idea.

" Terra. Ventus. Aqua."

"Yes, Master?" They said in unison.

"I need you to meet me in the Throne room in 30 minutes." That was all he said, and lefted the kitchen. Me and Jasmine had looked at each other confused. Then at Terra , Ven and Aqua. Ven ran up to us. He looked at me, then at Jasmine.

"So. How do you girls like The Land of Departure?" Ven asked us.

"It's beautiful!" Jasmine said very excited. Ven looked at me for a response.

"And you Chloe? It's Chloe right?"

"Yeah. I love it too. It's very peaceful." I told him. He smiled at both of our responses.

"The Land Of Departure is a very special world." Terra had told us. He walked over next to us and began to take a seat from the table to sit down. Aqua had did the same and crossed her legs as she sat down" This world was created specifically for Keyblade weilders to train under Master Eraqus."Terra had finished. Jasmine and I was really shocked.

"Master Eraqus was the one who created this world? How?" Jasmine asked. I looked at them for an answer too.

"From his Keyblade." Aqua told us. We was getting into a good conversation. We talked about what we liked and what we like to do. Terra say's he likes to workout when training. Ven loves running, but he hates training. And Aqua likes cooking.

"So what do you girls like to do?" Aqua asks us. Jasmine started first to answer.

"I love cooking and sports, and playing video games."

"Video games?" Ven asked blankly.

"Um….yeah?" Jasmine wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say. So I helped bringing the burden off her shoulders by explaining it to them.

" A Video game is a portable handheld system cartridge created for fun use of younger generations to mid-adult hood. It's computer encription stores data in the microchip, which is connected to hardrive's for data to be played on. Video Game Consoles are either handheld or box sized for different types of effects of video play. Which can be hooked to a Television set if not handheld. When you placed different games cartridge's like "Tic-Tic-Toe" or something like that into a Video Game Console. The system will read the data to load the game, and to start it using controllers or bottons on the handheld game console. Better enough of a explaination for you guys to understand?" I was good explaining things. Terra and Ven seemed very interested in it. Aqua seemed a bit weird out by it.

"That's interesting. Right Ven?" Terra had asked him. Ven turned to face him and smiled.

"Yeah. I like it a lot! I think I want to try a video game someday."

Me and Jasmine began laughing at Ven's statement. Not because of what he said. It was the way how he expressed it.

"Hey! What's so funny huh, girls?" Ven said curious. Me and Jasmine tried to stop laughing.

"Oh it's nothing." I told him. "It was the way how you reacted to Terra's question that's all."

"Um hmm!" Jasmine agreed with me, and began laughing again. This time Terra , Ven and Aqua had laughed with us. They was excited about the whole thing that all of couldn't stop laughing. Meanwhile in the Throne Room. Master Eraqus had heard our laughter. He smiled at the joy of our laugher, that he couldn't resist. He had to laugh himself. Until he realized something about the whole situation.

" Oh no…" He walked to the throne on the left and began to sit down.

"I believe that there is more to this then what is. But what?"

Master Eraqus was in deep thought again. He began to wonder their meeting with Chloe and Jasmine was just a coinsidence. Or was it something else. But he just couldn't place it. Still something was missing. Until…

"My goodness…,someone tried to kidnap them."

We enjoyed each others company that we quickly became friends….

Wasn't that a good chapter? I must certainly love this chapter because it's the beginning of our friendship and the beginning of a new adventure. Well. I'll try to update on things


	6. Chapter 5: Training For The Masters P3

**Kingdom Hearts:**

**Birth By Sleep Remix +**

**Chapter 5: Training For The Masters Part 3**

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue.**

**-Chloe5500**

It was nightfall. The birds that was once tweeting in the tress suddenly died down. The Master Eraqus was talking with Terra, Ven and Aqua. It was about us.

" I have something that I need to tell you all. I have receive word from someone very important me."

"I s it about the Exam tomorrow?" Terra asked Eraqus.

"No. About the girls. We need to protect them at any is a god chance someone may have tried to kidnap them. And must of used to Corridors of Darkness." Master Eraqus had explained to them. Aqua was thing to herself.

"How can this happen?" She asked.

"I guess that's how they got here." Ven had said to them. Terra was more concerned on

what could of happened to them He looked at his master. In which he can see that he was tired then ever.

"Master. Your sleepy." Terra told him. Ven and Aqua noticed it too.

"Yeah. I think maybe we should go to bed early. Jasmine and Chloe is already asleep." Ven had said to them. Aqua was confused.

"How did you know Ven?" She asked. Ven just looked at her. And smiled.

"I just have a feeling. Besides. It's so quiet up stairs.

" I guess that's true." Terra had said to him.

"Well then. You have a big day tomorrow. Terra. Aqua. I want you two to get some good night sleep. And you too Ven. Don't go crazy over the girls." Master Eraqus said with a smile. Ven blushed and demanded an answer.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I saw how you reacted today." He said laughing while leaving the throne room. Ven was red, and was furious.

"That is so not true!" Ven exclaimed to him. Terra and Aqua had looked at each other. And began to laugh themselves. Ven turned around to look at them.

"Oh please! Yous houldn't be laughing Terra. You was the one who was going crazy too!" Terra stopped laughing and slightly blushed.

"What are you saying?" Terra asked him. Now him wanting an answer.

"Just as Master Eraqus said." Ven told him with a smirk.

Jasmine and I was in our rooms. We had dinner, and desisted to give the team some space. I remembered going to visit the Lion King on Broadway. Just thinking about it make's me want to go home.

"You okay, Chlo?" Jasmine asked in concern. I didn't even pay attention. All I can do is stare. I didn't even want to think about home again. I didn't want to think about who was the one who tried to kidnap us. I didn't even want to know what's going to happen next.

"Chloe!""What?"

"What's the matter with you? Your totally spaced out." Jasmine told me. I sighed. And inhaled a deep breath to answer.

"I am sorry Jasmine. It's just. I was wondering what happened to us when we was sent here. And besides the fact. I think there's something fishy going on, don't you think?" I had asked her." This is something that never happened before.

"I agree. Something is defiantly going on." Jasmine said looking down.

"Well. Let's get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us." I said to her.

"Yeah. Well. Good night Chloe."

"Night Jas." I had said to her.

We turned off the light. And had fell asleep. That night was the Awakening again. It was like we was getting it in pieces. As if it was a puzzle. The place wasn't dark anymore. I then saw Jasmine not too far off.

"Jasmine?"

She turned around at me.

Gasp.

"Chloe?"

"What are you doing here?" I saw that there was something wrong. We looked at each other and saw that it was something coming out of the pillar. It was an Unversed. But we didn't know about it then.

"What in the blazes is that?" I had ask. Jasmine was shaking her head as if it was totally unbelievable. The problem was…,that it is. The Unversed had came after us, as we started to run. A flash of light had came to both of our hands. We obtained the Dream Sword.

"What can we do with this?" Jasmine asked me.

"Fight with it!" I simpily told her.

I began to attack it, and it disappeared within three swings. But that was when a colossal of Unversed had came at once.

"Just what the heck is this?" Jasmine had yelled. She started to attack each of them forcefully. I was scared and concerned. The Unversed were fearless and is willing to attack anyone who would come in the way. I began to attack them as well. We fighting as more and more Unversed had attacked us. Some did a double move on us. Ours did triple. All I know was that we was fighting hard to keep them away from us. And protecting each other was hard enough. The Unversed was defeated. We finally let go of the Dream Sword to rest. We sat down and took a breather.

"That-was-tooo-much-work…"Jasmine said to me out of breathe.

"You think that was tough. Wait till we see the main boss." I told her. She gave a look saying. "I don't wanna know." That was when she was wrong. There was a rumble sound, and we got up quickly.

"What is going on?" Jasmine yelled.

"I…" I began. Then suddenly.

Gasp!

A giant Unversed had appeared.

"What in the world is that?" Jasmine said pointing at the giant Unversed.

"A giant Unversed that looks so pissed off, he/she wants to kill us." I said staring at the enemy.

"Do they even have a gender?" Jasmine asked me. Our dream swords came back out, and we began to battle again. But we was dealing with a lot. The Unversed hit me hard. I had a bloody nose.

"Chloe!" She screamed. As she defended herself. "Get up!"

"I feel weak to fight. I need some strength. "I told her. I felt some of someone's strength come to me as I received it. _This strength. It fells like I recognize this before._

"What?" She yelled annoyed.

"Listen. I need you to do something for me!"

"Like what?" "Oh no…"

"Distract it." I told her as I closed my eyes.

"Distract it? There is no way in the world I'm doing that!" Jasmine told me . But I wasn't paying attention. The Unversed had attacked her with it's giant claws. She jumped backwards. How was she able to do that? I felt the side of her nightgown. She had a cut of her arm. And boy. She was mad…

"Okay. THAT'S IT. NOW I'M REALLY GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!"

I was finally pumped up! I came at the Unversed at full force. When I was very close to it, Jasmine moved out of the way. So I can attack it. I came at the Unversed, and jumped really high.

"Whoa…" Jasmine had said. I slashed the Unversed from the head on down in half. The Unversed was screaming in pain. And when it disappeared. The battle was over. The swords returned back to it's rightful resting place. As Jasmine and I had to re-group.

"Are you okay Jasmine?" I had asked her. I looked at her left arm. It was a slight cut.

"I'm fine. I'm worried about you though."

"Huh?"

"Your badly hurt…"

"What are you talking about?" I had asked her. But she was nervous again. She saw something behind me again. I didn't turn though. I know he's here.

" You need to stop appearing behind me. And pretend that nothing has happened. Okay you jerk off!" I said finally turning around. It was the Dark Soldier again. He came a little closer. And Jasmine and I stood back. Ready to unleash the Dream Sword again.

"Your rude." He finally said. He looked at Jasmine again. _Why does he keep staring at her?_

_You wasn't supposed to be here…Intruder._

_Gasp._

"Get out of my head, you leech!" I said as I kicked at him. But her did a back flip/summer salt at the same time. Does that even count?

"Chloe? What happened?" Jasmine had said to me. As I was holding my head still.

"You jerk, what did you do to her?" she said with anger,

"Nothing. She just freaked is all."

"Don't even start that…" Jasmine stated.

"You are supposed to be with me. Not her." Jasmine really confused. She didn't understand what he was talking about.

"What are you even saying?" Jasmine asked.

"Someday you'll find out." He said back.

"And someday, when I get the chance. I'll make sure you get what you deserve!" I told him with a voice of fury. He started to laugh again. I tell that jerk off's voice is really annoying the crap outta me.

"I guess that means you wanna fight me then?" He asked me.

"You got that right…" I told him. I could tell under his helmet, he was smiling.

"What makes you think you can take me on?" He asked me again.

"I have enough reasons to take you down, even if it does cost my life. And besides. I don't need you to go ahead and think you can do whatever you want."

"Hmph. That's a good answer…" he said as he was going into the dark portal behind him. Jasmine and I felt something break. It was the pillar. It broke on us as we began to fall again. We screamed at the though of losing our lives. But we felt some shake us from our sleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Examination Day

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix +

Chapter 6: Examination Day

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**

Mourning was bright and early. Today was the Master Qualification Exam. Only Terra and Aqua was allowed to take it, because they was at the same level. And they completed their training. Poor Ven. He would most likely have to wait to next year or two. But today was a big day. And Me and Jasmine…were late.

"Hurry up out the bathroom Jas, Were GONNA BE LATE!" I told her upset. I got up bright and early even though I didn't want to. Jasmine gotten up an hour and a half late. It was supposed to start at 9:00am sharp. And It was 8:52am.

"I know stop rushing me! I'm almost done." She said yelling out the bathroom.

"Oh come on…!" I simply said annoyed.

"Okay. Fine I'm out of the bathroom, happy?" she said annoyed. "Very happy. Now let's go." I told her as we ran to the door. We went to the ramp but I stopped Jasmine as we was going to continue.

"Why did you stop Chloe?"

"Shhh!" I told her. Then I saw a bold old man who was looking at Ven then he looked at Terra and Aqua. Master Eraqus finally gotten up from his throne on the left. He begins to speak.

" Welcome to the Master Exam. In…" As he continued. I heard a sound on the other side of the ramp. Someone was there. I just know it.

"Jasmine. I'm gonna go to the other side." I told her.

"You mean your leaving me behind? But what about Terra and Aqua. There really going to be upset."

"Were fine Jasmine. I'm just checking something out." I left Jasmine alone for now. Rushing to the other side of the two ramps. I saw darkness raising from there. I tried to get to Jasmine as soon as possible. But was grabbed by a arm from someone. It was the masked boy who's name we did not know. Nor who he really was.

"And just where do you think your going huh?" he asked me. I tried to scream but his other hand tried to cover my mouth. Another dark portal opening and he started dragging me in. _No! I don't want it to be this way! Jasmine!"_

"Ouch! Chloe…?" Jasmine had said. She looked around and had notices that she wasn't back yet. Jasmine looked at Ven and saw that there was a ball trying to come at her. But Ven stopped it with his Keyblade.

"Jasmine? You made it!" He said happy. "Where's Chloe?"

"I don't know. I think she's in trouble." she told him. He was in shock.

"What?" He said. But was interrupted by Aqua.

"Ven, get outta here. It's too dangerous!"

"No way. I can handle it myself." Ven answered her back.

"Ven will be fine Aqua. He has been training with us remember." Terra had told her while they both was standing their ground.

"That's right!" Ven said to them.

"Be careful Ven." Aqua told him. Ven turned to Jasmine to tell her something.

"Jasmine. Find Chloe. I'll be fine. If anything happen's. Come to me."

"Okay."

Jasmine ran to the other side were Chloe said she was gonna go. Until.

Gasp.

"You!" Jasmine said pointing at the Masked boy. He looked up at her.

"Let Chloe go!" Jasmine yelled.

"Try and take her." He was about to but Jasmine had rushed to him and grabbed Chloe's hand. A blinding light had hurt the masked boy and he let Chloe go. Chloe was out of breath.

"You okay?" Jasmine asked me.

"Yes and no…" I told her. I was still trying to catch my breath. The


	8. Chapter 7: Departure

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix +

Chapter 7: Departure

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**

After the horrifying ambush of the Dark Soldier. Chloe and Jasmine discovers there is more to the kidnapping then ever before.

"What's going on? Wasn't he trying to kidnap you?" Jasmine had said to Chloe. It was pretty quiet. They went back to the ramp to see what's going on. "Yeah?" Chloe had said in return. That was until…

" Hey, what just happened?" Jasmine had spoke up to one of them. Ven turned around to answer the question.

" Terra didn't pass the test." he had said. Jasmine and Chloe was in shock.

"What?" They said in unison. After the whole shock Chloe had more questions that needed to be answered.

" But what just happened? How did he not pass?"

There was something completely wrong with this picture. Terra didn't pass, the Dark Soldier comes for kidnapping, and the whole world is in danger. What was the next thing? That was what we was going to find out.

Ven suddenly said… "I don't know. Master Eraqus said he's not qualified. But I don't understand why?" Terra suddenly felt worked up. And he wanted nothing to do with the others at this point.

"I'll like to be alone." He said to us.

"Why Terra? What happened?" Was all that Jasmine could say. He was getting very irritated of her, because she didn't understand how he was feeling. Then he simply busted in anger and fury.

"Jasmine! Why don't you just mind your own business?"

That was when she got mad.

"How about because I make it my business? I care about you!"

Afterwards. Terra was almost at shock at what she said. Therefore. He left again.

"Humph! Just because I didn't pass, doesn't make it your business. Just let me be."

And with that…, he left. Terra left the throne room, and began to sit outside. Meanwhile…

Xeahnort was on the other side taking to his apprentice known as Vanitas. A.K.A; The Dark Soldier.

"So. Have you captured the princess and that girl?" Xeahnort had asked him. His helmet was off, and he answered his master with respect.

"No Master. The princess Jasmine stopped me from taking her friend. It's too dangerous to do it during the day. We'll have to get them at night." he concluded.

"And of Ventus?"

" He won't be a problem. I'll have him trained up in no time. The plan is going perfectly." Vanitas had said as he placed back his helmet on.

"Good. See that it will be done."

"Very well."

Master Xeahnort had smirked.

"Everything will fall into place…"

Next…, Chloe was concerned about Terra. In which the group is talking about Xehanort. Ven was confused and tired as ever.

Sigh.

Aqua sees this. "You okay, Ven?" Ven just turned to her with a wary face. " I'm worried about Terra."

"So is Chloe and Jasmine. We all are."

"Yeah. Hey Aqua?" Ven had started. Aqua had looked down to Ven to answer him. "Hmm?"

"I think…,Terra deserved a second chance."

Aqua was thinking for a moment. She was wondering if Master Eraqus judgment was right, or was it wrong. She finally came to her conclusion.

"Hmm…,I agree."

Suddenly Jasmine and Chloe walked up to them.

"So what's sup?" Jasmine had asked.

"Yeah. You two seemed pretty down." I said right after. They exchanged looks and back again.

" I don't think Mater Eraqus was right." Ven had said to me. All I could do is look down.

"Hmm.." was all I could say. And Jasmine was in agreement with me. " I know. He deserved a second chance. But I guess that's how it works." Aqua finally was able to change the subject. The day was getting darker already?

"Well. Soon it will be nighttime. We better get ready for dinner." Aqua was about leave when Ven came along.

"Right. I'm cooking!"

Aqua finally stopped.

"You cook? No way!" Ven was getting into his childish moments.

"But Aqua!" He pouted.

"No! You don't know how to cook!"

Suddenly I jumped into the mix.

" But how can he learn if he doesn't know how?"

… … …

"…good point…" Jasmine said randomly.

Master Eraqus finally came to see the kids. "So. I see you all are getting along well. I'm happy. Where is Terra"

"I'm here master…" Terra had said looking almost out of it. He came really unexpectedly.

"Where had you been?" I said in a very concerned voice. Surprisingly. He was very calm with me. Other then Jasmine.

" Outside…"

"Oh. Okay then…,Jasmine?"

"Oh yeah right. See you at dinner!"

Chloe and Jasmine went to the ramps to head upstairs to their room.

A few hours later…

"Dinner is severed!" Aqua had said loudly.

"Finally!" Ven said being impatient for over three hours.

"Ven!"

"Sorry. I was just too hungry."

Master Eraqus was hoping to enjoy today's dinner without any disturbing from Ven's excitement. But he was wrong…,again.

"How about we just eat?"

The dinner was amazing and was mostly quite. We didn't want to spoil Terra's mood after the whole test thing. After dinner. The group finally got ready for bed. In Chloe and Jasmine's room…

"Hey Jas…?"

"Yeah?" Jasmine had replied back.

"What do you think will happen once we return home?" I had said after wards. Hoping for an answer. "I don't know."

All of a sudden…,a dark portal opens.

"What the?"

The Dark Soldier appeared in the room.

"Hello ladies…"

"The Dark Soldier!" I had claimed. Jasmine was not in the mood.

" You again? When will you ever quit?"

Vanitas walked up to the girls, as they got into defense position.

"You can't take me on! You little armatures…"

I was really not in the mood either. I wanted to sleep. "So you say…"

"You wasn't even on the waiting list. Now I see that your trash."

…. ….

If he thinks he was gonna get away with it…bad mistake. Cause now he got Jasmine REALLY angry. And she was possessed!

"DON'T YOU DARE CARE HER TRASH!"

"Jasmine! Stop it! Now's not the time!" I was trying really hard to hold her down. And she wasn't at the moment in a peaceful state.

"No! He's gotta pay! Now is the time!"

"…fine by me…"

Was the last thing he said as he was coming closer to us. And the next thing that we knew.., it was dark.

THE NEXT MORNING

Ven decided to wake up the girls for breakfast.

"There pretty late." Ven said as he made it to their room.

[knock knock]

"Chloe? Jasmine? Are you awake?"

Ven opens the door. Only to find a big mess. And the girls was missing.

Gasp!

"Jasmine! Chloe! Where are you?"

Aqua and Terra finally came upstairs to find out what's going on.

"What's going on?" Aqua said.

"Ven?" Now Terra was concerned about him.

"It's Chloe and Jasmine!

Aqua and Terra peeked behind Ven and found the girls room a mess. Which cause them to gasp.

"What happened here?" Aqua asked again.

"There gone…" Ven ha said to her. And Terra was shocked.

"What…?"

"Chloe and Jasmine are missing!"

Sorry that it was taking me so long to update the net chapter. I had so much school work to do. There was no way for me to get the rest of I done. Anyway. This Chapter is written and thought up by Jasmine and me. I hope you enjoy it!

-Chloe5500


	9. Chapter 8: The Outside World

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix +

Chapter 8: The Outside World

* * *

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**

* * *

Sorry that I haven't been uploading for some time. This is a little bit short. But It goes well with the next chapter. Don't worry. You won't be disapointed with this chapter. There will be however a squal to the story as I go in order. And I hope that you can guess where this is going. Well. Anyway. Enjoy the story! And don't forget to review. So I'll know what to do next! And If you have any other suggestions. Post it up. I'll Let you all know.

And I would like to think the following people for reviewing:

CrystalYumemi for 2 reviews [gives reward]

fictionalcharacterwish for 1 review [gives reward]

HorseMagic17 for 1 review [gives reward]

Iggy V for 3 reviews [gives reward]

Sora Strife the Hedgehog for 1st and one review [gives reward]

Thank you all for your value support!

* * *

And now. Chapter 8!

* * *

Once the crew finds out that the girls are missing, they immediately approach the Master.

"Master we have a problem." Aqua had said to the Master. Eraqus was baffled to know what was going on. That he came from his throne.

"What's the problem?" he asked. Aqua began.

"Jas-"

"Jasmine and Chloe are missing! We looked everywhere for them and we can't find them!" Ven had said very loud because he was scared. Terra slaps his hand on his head. Aqua whispers to Ven. "why can't you let me handle it?"

"Sorry" Ven said to Aqua.

Master Eraqus was now thinking.

"This is very bad…"

Terra looked back at his master. Wondering what he meant by what he said.

"Why is this bad?" Terra had asked him. Master Eraqus turn to him.

"The reason is, not only are the girls missing; but so is Master Xeahnort."

The three looked at each other, then back at their Master.

"Well…" Master Eraqus stated.

FLASHBACK

Master Eraqus was walking with Master Xeahnort. And they continued throughout the castle.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get a chance to meet our guest."

Master Xeahnort looked back at Eraqus.

"And who are these guest?"

"They come form a distant land. And their staying with us until they return home." Master Eraqus was looking at the courtyard, and saw that butterflies was flying around the whole flower garden.

"So were are they now?"

Master Eraqus was almost startled by Master Xeahnort's question, that he almost jumped.

"Probably upstairs in their room."

Present Time

Master Eraqus looked back at his apprentices.

"I believe he knows of the girls existence, and maybe plotting something terrible. It's up to you two to bring them back here. Ven. You must stay here until I need you"

The three was standing up straight.

"Yes, sir!" they said in unison.

Meanwhile Ven was in his room thinking. But soon after night passes by. Ven decided to pack up his things. In search for the girls.

He ran away…

* * *

Like I said. I know that it's short. But I've been pretty busy with school. I finally graduated. So I can work on the story now, before I start working.

-Chloe5500


	10. Chapter 9: All In Between

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix +

Chapter 9: All In Between

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**

Now the next day after that, Ven went missing. Master Eraqus along with Terra and Aqua was in the throne room talking. It was a no surprise that Ven went missing. They already figured that he went to search for Jasmine and Chloe. It was getting on Terra's nerves. Aqua had to calm him down. And Master Eraqus had to think reason.

"Why?" Terra had asked to himself. He was pacing back and forth while Aqua was just looking at him. She knew how they felt. Master Eraqus had stand.

"Now is not the time for us to sulk. We need to take action to rescue the girls no matter what the cost was." Master Eraqus had said as he came to Terra and Aqua. Aqua looked back at Terra who came back around to hear his Master speak.

"Terra. Aqua. Now your journey begins as true disciples. You need to bring Chloe and Jasmine and as well as Ven to the Land immediately. Before things will get out of hand. For what Master Xeahnort is doing. I cannot answer. But it can't be good."

Master Eraqus finished as he looked at Terra.

"Terra." he called. Terra turned his attention to his master.

"Yes, master?" he asked.

Master Eraqus came and took him by the shudders.

"I need you to do something for me." he looked at his eyes. While Terra was trying to place it.

"What is it?" he asked his master.

"Are you prepared for what I'm about to tell you?"

"Of course. Anything master." Eraqus sighed. And continued on.

"I want to take the safe house in a world called Destiny Islands. It was my old hide a way when I was your age. Battling the forces of evil, maintaining the light, and learning the mysterious power of the keyblade. This is important. Have Jasmine and Chloe there. It will be alright."

Master Eraqus relesed Terra, and walked back to the throne. Afterwards. It came to conclusion that everything was making sense.

In the beginning there was darkness. In the present, there was light. What will become of the future? That is the question everybody wanted to know. Now in a world where the sun has set on the waters surface…, it was Destiny Islands.

Jasmine awoke on the beaches sand. Covering her eyes from the sun's gaze. She suddenly looked upon her surroundings. Where everything was some what new to her. And suddenly snapped back to reality. She got up brushing her brown skirt to normal instead of ruffles.

And then she blinked.

"What the heck is going on?" Jasmine asked herself. She looked again at her surroundings and noticed.

"I'm on Destiny Islands…" she walked to the hut where you can see the view of the ocean from the pier.

From that view. The ocean was shimmering with the golden light from the sun. While taking it in…, the view was great until she heard a voice calling her name. It was very faint…, but…

"…mine?"

She turned around and looking on both ways to see where the voice was coming from. And at the same time. See a distant figure coming towards her. She then heard the voice coming to her again.

"Jasmine?" it was Ven. He saw that she was on the pier. As that was happening Jasmine had already made it down to the sands, and ran to him.

"I looked everywhere for you!"

"I was so scared. This guy in black helmet came to our room and kidnapped us." she

told him. It was getting late. And Jasmine's vision began to blur. And he notices.

"Jasmine you okay? You don't look so good." he asked.

"Ven…I don't feel so good. Everything is…"

Was the last things she said as she passed out of the beach. Leaving Ven in a state of shock.

"Jasmine? Jasmine?"

On the other side of the island:

The wind started to come in. The nice summer breeze becomes violent. And then Terra began searching the area. He was coming to the point where he became frantic. He ran when he saw a girl on the beach still unconscious. He immediately came to see her. And notice it was Chloe.

"No…Chloe? Chloe wake up!" he said holding her in a kneeling position. She wasn't waking up. He wondered if she was alone. And where was the whereabouts of Jasmine. And of Ven. Now he was starting to worry. But then he knows that it will be okay. He picked her up in a bridle style. And began walking back to the other end of the island. Once there. He saw that the waves was becoming taller and violent as the wind and sky.

_We gotta get out of here._

He suddenly placed Chloe back down on the sand as he changed into his armor form. The keyblade changed into his keyblade glider.

He then placed Chloe in front of him and made sure she was balanced. Once did. He started to travel from the play island to the main one.

Everyone was rushing inside their homes when this happened. Terra went into a secure location. Where no one will see him transform back. A light show appeared from a little building. And he emerged from it with Chloe in his arms. He looked around as her hair was flying to his face. He suddenly was make out a light from the sky. It was thunder. He began his search for the house.

After the almost half an hour walk from the town. He finally spotted the large house that has a miniature garden in front. He began walking again until light rain began to form. He rushed over to it and placed Chloe down on a near by bench where it was covered by the houses shed. He took out the keys and began opening the door. Taking her with him. He placed back down , holding her still until he was able to turn on the light. The house was nice, but it was dusty from not being used in a long while. The bed needed to be changed as well. He placed her on the couch and closed the door. Suddenly a shower began to form from the light drizzle. Terra placed the keys on the counter and began to sigh. First things first. To get food. The very thing he was thinking. And looked at the fridge. Nothing inside.

He sighed as he looked in the cabinets for the rest of the food. Nothing but a can of soup. Tomato paste. Pack of noodles. And some other canned products. As he closed the doors. He needed to check and made sure the water was available to run. He remembered that Master Eraqus had told him that the water supply is outside near the left side.

_Great. Now I need to go outside in the rain. Your so lucky Chloe._

Terra went outside to check on the water. He needed to switch the switch to on, and change the settings to heat. The only problem is. Was now the water might get rusty because of it being off in a while. Meanwhile. Ven was running to find the house that looked un occupied.

"Maybe no ones inside." he turned to Jasmine for a response but again.., forgot to remember she was unconscious. And so then. Entered the house anyway. He was surprised to see it unlocked.

"Is anybody here?" he called. No answer. There was a mini light stand that held as a light source. Being soaked by the overly showered water!

He then saw a sleeping form of a girl, and walked closer to get a look. He gasped.

"Chloe?" he looked again to make sure. And sure enough. It was her.

"But how did she get here?" asked to himself. Where he found out the bed was still empty. He placed Jasmine there. And he saw that someone was coming back inside the house. Ven gasped as he unleashed his key blade as well as the mysterious wielder. And learned that…

"Ven?" Terra asked.

"Terra?" Ven asked him. Each of the key blades retracted back. Ven walked over to Terra and hugged him.

"I'm so glad to see you Terra! I Knew that…"

"Why are you here?" Terra yelled. Ven stepped back in defense.

"I didn't mean it!" He said trying to calm Terra down.

"Why did you run away. You had the Master, me and Aqua worried. It was bad enough that.." he paused as he saw Jasmine was wet on the bed. He ran to her to see if it was her. And sighed. He looked back at Ven.

"Ven. We need to talk…"


	11. Chapter 10: No Where To Run

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix +

Chapter 10: No Where To Run

* * *

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**

* * *

After the conversation Terra was telling Ven about what was going on at the Land of Departure. It was then that they realized that Master Xehanort was after Jasmine. But not so sure about Chloe.

"So. Do you think there might be some other reason, Terra?" Terra was making coffee. He offered some to Ven. "Thanks."

"I don't know. Something is wrong." he said. He was looking at Jasmine as she was still asleep. He took one of the chairs from the round table and faced it backwards, for him to sit on.

At some point. She finally came to her senses. Terra notices and began to sit up in his seat. "Ven." he called.

"Huh?"

Jasmine began to wake up. And saw that she was in a room. The last place she remembers was the beach. She looked at Terra, and notices that she was awake.

"Hey. You okay Jasmine?"

Jasmine screamed to the top of her lungs. And Terra had to try to cover his ears. Ven did the same. Terra placed the mug down. And ran over to her. Jasmine was moving around until she was about to get up. Terra tried to stop her by pinning her onto the bed.

"Now just calm down Jasmine."

"Agggggggggggghhhhhhhhh!" She kicked him where it hurts, and he tumbled over because of the pain. She moved from him and began to run to the door. Until Ven showed up in front of her.

"Jasmine relax. It's us!" Ven grabbed Jasmine from behind.

"Get off of me!" Jasmine yelled as she lifted him behind her, where he was carried by her back. And slammed him to the floor. As he groaned in pain. Terra tried to get up. Chloe awoke from her good sleep mad.

"That's it! Who the hell keeps waking me from my sleep?" Until she realized something.

"Wait a minute."

Jasmine ran out the door.

"Jasmine?" Chloe looked around when she see's that both boys were hurt.

Gasp.

"What the hell just happened?" she yelled.

"Jasmine came and started screaming on the bed. And then we tried to stop her and calm her down. But then she went and… "

"Took us out." Terra finished.

Chloe had ran out side. Ven and Terra was confused now. That was until they realized that they left them on their own again. They ran outside to go find them and went separate ways.

* * *

Meanwhile

Jasmine is in the Wastelands. And did she get here. Well. There was something that teleported her there.

"Ah. Where am I?"

She began walking and saw that the place was deserted. No one in sight. This was starting to scare her and creep her out until..

"Jasmine!"

It was Ven who had called her. Jasmine was almost embarrassed about the whole thing that happened at the house.

"What is going on with you?" he asked her. Jasmine looked guilty.

"Umm. Sorry?" she asked. Ven sighed at it and smiled.

"It's okay. We know you were only scared. But man. That really hurt." Ven said as he was rubbing his backside.

"Sorry." Jasmine said again.

"Don't keep apologizing. It's not your fault. We should have been more careful with you that's all. But hey. Let's go back. We have a lot to talk about."

Jasmine looked at him and smiled back.

"Okay."

They began walking for almost ten minutes. Jasmine was getting irritated by it.

"Aghh! This is ridiculous. Where are we Ven?"

"I really don't know. Maybe the badlands?" Ven asked until. He stopped.

"Hold it." he said.

"What's wrong Ven?"

Somehow the air was feeling tense. And then something was coming out of the black portal that was opening.

"What's happening?"

"Get to a safe spot!"

"But…"

"..just do it!"

And she did so. Jasmine saw the huge rock that was behind him. And hid. That was when HE came out.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" The boy in the mask asked.

"You! What do you want? What did you do?" Ven asked him. The boy walked forward a little.

"I want the girl." he answered. Ven was confused. He didn't know if he was after Jasmine or Chloe.

"Which one?" Ven asked again. The boy in the mask took out his keyblade. Ven gasped at the sight of it.

"What the?"

"Jasmine you idiot. Who else? Now. Show me. What you got , Ven."

The boy was ready to fight Ven. Ven got his Keyblade out to fight him. Jasmine was shocked about the whole thing. The boy was after her. And there was nothing she can do right now. Ven looked like he was winning. But…

"Agggggggggggghhhhhhhhh!" Ven screamed in pain. He was on the ground hurt.

"Pathetic. That has to be the worse display in a fight, I have ever seen. Such a shame. Hmm?"

He looked over where the huge rock was. Jasmine behind it. Wondering if he would noticed. Then she heard foot steps coming her way. Each time he looked around the rock. She keep moving to the other side. Until she found a good opening. And crammed into it. And when he looked at the area again. He sees the opening, trying to feel inside. Jasmine's leg was close to it, as she pulled it back. He didn't find her. He moved back to Ven.

"Very clever Ven. You got the girl to do a disappearing act huh? I know that I will be going against the masters orders not to kill you. But I guess I can have a little fun, right? Say goodbye."

The masked boy did a dark faraga move on him. But Ven was no where to be found.

"Don't worry. Your safe now." Mickey said. He healed Ven and saw the boy there too. He was about to be attacked when Mickey teleported Ven and himself away.

"What?" The boy asked in shock. He was mad.

Then a pile of unversed appeared in front of them. Almost an army.

"Sniff them out. I want them found alive!"

Meanwhile

Chloe was alone in the Wasteland in a different area.

"Where am I?"

….

* * *

Sorry that I was late with the for all who reviewed and love the story. More is on the way. And I promise that it will be worth the wait. Thank you once again. My adoring fans!  
I will update as soon as possible.


	12. Chapter 11: Xehanort And The Prince Of D

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix +

Chapter 11: Xehanort And The Prince Of Darkness

* * *

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**

* * *

It was almost as hot as the desert here in the Wastelands. Chloe looked all around her and saw that she was alone.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"You are here in the secret place. Where no one will find you. You are now in my domain."

Chloe turned to see an old man. That looks like…

"Master Xehanort?" Chloe screamed. "Why are you here? Why are you doing this?" She demanded the answer.

"So I can gain what is rightfully mine. The worlds collide together once more. So that history shall be reborn!" he said throwing his hands up. Then he looked at her with a smirk. Chloe wanted to run. So she did. But he suddenly came in front of her, and knocked her out. She fell on the floor. Xehanort looked over her and bended down. He had his right hand out [black ball in hand] and inserted it to her chest. While screaming in pain. Terra suddenly arrived.

"Xehanort!" Terra yelled. His glider changed back to his original self. He looked over to see that Chloe was on the ground. He didn't know what to think. Only to find out that Master Xehanort was after something.

"Chloe? Chloe? Master Xehanort. What have you done with her? Why did you do it?" Terra asked him. Master Xehanort only smirked.

"Relax my boy. The girl you seek is still there. However. She can join the darkness with you. You mustn't be afraid to lose. Only to gain more power. Darkness is the only way you can do that." Xehanort explains to him. Terra only grew angry and tried to check if he can feel a pulse. She was alive however…,maybe not for long. Terra stood up with Chloe on his left arm being carried. He was about to take out his Keyblade.

"I don't know what are you planning Xehanort. But I don't want any part of it. Now tell me. What is it that you called me for?" Terra asked again for Xehanort to answer. Xehanort only sighed at the idea, and sought for the right answers to tell him. Now that he knows what Terra wants. He's about to tell him.

"You know the worlds are at a point of destruction soon right?" Xehanort asked him. Terra was still listening.

"Well that's happening now. The creatures you've met. The creatures you seen. Are known as the Unversed has been spuned by the boy in the mask. His name is Vanaitas. And he is the cause of the Unversed."

Terra didn't know what to do. All he knew was that Chloe wasn't well. He began to see that she was pale. And everything inside of her must have been falling apart. _I gotta take her back home. She could be dying._

"Now go Terra. It's up to you now to fix everything that is needed to be done." Terra looked at Master Xehanort as he left the scene.

"And remember Terra. There will always be someone there to guild you." was the last thing he said as he went somewhere else. _I will be that someone._

Terra left the area with Chloe in hand again. And on the Keyblade glider, he made his way to Destiny Islands again.

* * *

Meanwhile

On the other side.

* * *

Jasmine's POV

All three of us were crammed in the rock having no room to even move. King Mickey was sitting by me on my left side while Ven was on my right. We were all scared seeing the massive army of Unversed passing by us not even knowing of our presents. Until there was one Unversed that was one top of the rock, it jumped off and was right in front of us. I held my breath trying not to make a sound and by fear I grabbed Ven's hand. I felt a warm connection once I held his hand , then poof the Unversed evaporated. Ven , King Mickey , and I were so confused as to what had happened but it made all of the Unversed stop what they were doing and turned there attention towards us.

" I found you my Princess" the boy in the mask said. I looked at the King and Ven then back at the Unversed. " Jasmine! Ven! You need to kiss!" Ven and I looked at him in shock "WHAT!" we said at the same time. " You need to **KISS**! Now!" King Mickey said as if our life depended on it. _Why would the King want us to kiss? I don't know if I should kiss him? I don't even know if I would be a good kisser? _I looked at Ven in concern not knowing what to do. Ven went close to my face unsure to kiss me. I felt hesitant to kiss him and nervous, it was so much emotions running at the same time. I went close to his face almost reaching his lips , then I stopped. Ven notice I was very nervous so his lips connected with mine. The kiss was so passionate and so strong that it made a reaction. A beam of light came from us and grew bigger and bigger destroying all of the Unversed. The light had reached Vanitas blinding him. " AHHHHHHHH!" Vanitas screamed in pain; after that he left. While Ven and I were kissing I felt like I could see his heart. His heart was full of light but it was in a ball of darkness. When the connection began, it made the darkness begin to crack. _What is that his heart ? _our lips finally disconnected feeling out of breath. The King was in shock and was confused as to the mysterious connection between us. I looked at the land to see what was left but there was not a soul but just us. King Mickey got out of the rock while Ven grabbed my hand escorting me out of the rock without getting hurt. " Wow did we do this?" I said in shock

" So what are you going to do Mickey?" Ven asked him wondering what was going to happen next

" Well I'm not sure yet. But I'm going to find out what is going on. Ventus take Jasmine back to the house, and I'll inform you about this new connection between you and Jasmine."Ven nodded his had " Are you ready to go Jasmine?" I looked at him feeling so confused still trying to understand what just happened. " Yea I'm ready" Ventus had Transformed his clothes into armor and his keyblade into a skateboard glider. "Come on Jasmine" Ven said to me while on his glider reaching his had out to grab mine.

I grabbed his hand and went on his glider. " Bye King Mickey see you soon " I said smiling at him. " Bye Jasmine I'll see you soon" Mickey said smiling back at me. My back was close to Ven's chest. The glider lifted off of the ground getting ready to move. Ven wrapped his right arm around my waste for support. " hold on tight" Ven said to me " Hold on? To what?" The glider went into motion fast then a portal opened unexpectedly. "AHHHHHHHHHHH VEEEEEEEN!" I closed my eyes afraid to see what was going to happen to me. I felt so scared that my body began to tremble and shake from the vibration of the glider. " Hahaha" Ven began to laugh at me. " What's so funny Ven?" I asked curiously " Nothing, its just that you don't have to be afraid . Jasmine remember if your with me you don't have to be scared." I paused but I still had my eyes closed not wanting to see what was happening. " Jasmine open your eyes"

" No I don't want to look" I said still scared " Jasmine just open your eyes" Ven said in a soft and converting voice. I began to peak my eyes open to see where we were. "Wooow! This is so cool!" There was to many stars to count, different shapes, sizes, and colors passing by us in high speed. " Ven this is so beautiful! I never seen anything like this before." I had a feeling that Ven was smiling because he knew I was having fun. To me it was something to remember forever.

In the distance I saw a small light, then it began to get bigger. We went thru the portal and entered Destiny's Island. The portal closed behind us and the glider had went into a halt. Ven helped me get off then he transformed back to normal. " Come on lets go to Terra's house" Ven said. We walked back to the house from the beach . The walk felt weird since we wasn't talking at all. Once we made it to Terra's house Ventus opened the door checking to see if he was there. I entered and went straight to the couch to sit. Ven closed the door behind him and went to the table and sat down on the chair. I looked at Ven studying him trying to see what he was thinking. _I wonder what's bothering him? I hope he's not upset about the kiss? I wonder ? _I got up ant walked towards Ven. Ven was thinking still till he saw me standing in front of him. " Jasmine?" Ven looked concerned once he saw my expression. I grabbed the chair from under the table and placed it facing him. I sat down and we were face to face. " Ven pleas don't be scared, I just want to see if it would happen again." Ven looked at me and I think he was starting to get nervous. Ven was looking at me then got close to my face getting ready to kiss me.

All of a sudden we heard the door knob giggle then turn to open. Ven and I pulled away very fast trying to make it seam like nothing was going on. Terra came in the house carrying Chloe in is arms. I wasn't looking at him yet cuz I was trying not to make a scene. I turned my head and saw Chloe passed out. " CHLOE!" I ran to terra looked at her then at him. " Terra what happened to Chloe?" Terra walk right pass me ignoring me. _Man that was so rude. He didn't even tell me. _Terra went and placed her on the bed then looked at me. " Terra is Chloe ok?" I was concerned for her and by the looks of it she didn't to good. " No shes not but she will be soon" I looked at him and his face looked different. _Wow the way he looks at her its like he's in peace. Huh I think he likes her. Chloe your in for the ride of your life._ I smiled and Terra notes it. " What?" Terra asked me

" Nuuuuthing" I smiled at him" Terra promise me that you'll take care of her. No mater what happens Terra take care of her. She means the world to me." Terra looked at Chloe leaning agents the wall arms folded. Ven looked at me understanding what I was saying. I began to feel faint and light headed. " Jasmine are you ok?" Ven ask " Ven I don't feel to good." I put my hand on my head trying to pull myself together , But then my legs started to feel weak till I couldn't see anything. " Jasmine!"

" Were am I?" I couldn't see anything around me but darkness . " Don't be afraid"

* * *

Jasmine: Hi everyone I hope you will enjoy this crazy adventure of Ven, Terra, Aqua, Chloe, and ME :D . Next chapter is going to be very shocking (sorry i cant spoil it) ENjoy ! X)

Chloe: Sorry that we had to take a while for us to update this next chapter. But remamber. We are artist too. So anyway. I hope you continue to review. Cusz we have a special surprise for you!

-Chloe5500


	13. Chapter 12: You Know When It's Real

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix +

Chapter 12: You Know When It's Real

* * *

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**

* * *

+Chloe's POV+

I was alone. In darkness. I figured I was asleep. I began to open my eyes to see what was going on. And the smell of food hit my nose. Taking in the smell. My mouth smiling wide. I see that I was back at the house. My chest felt better. And I suddenly see Terra cooking. Alone…

"Terra?" I asked. He paused and looked at me in shock. "Chloe. Oh. I didn't expect you to wake up so soon." I saw him smile and left his post. I got embarrassed to think.

"No no no! Don't leave on your cooking, I'm fine!" waving my hands side to side.

He laughed and sat down next to me.

"How do you feel?" he asked me. I looked at him and said nothing but.

"I'm alright? What happened to me? How did I get here?"

He sighed and looked down almost disturbed.

"Chloe I'm sorry. Master Xehanort did something to you. It was darkness that tried to spread to your heart. I was confused at this. "What?"

"The dark ball he made infected your heart, and tried to capture it. But it failed. I was able to get it out of you before it was too late."

And suddenly it hit me like wild fire.

"Wait a minute." I sat up. " You saw Master Xehanort too?" I was surprised.

He stood there quiet until he told me the answer.

"Yes. And I don't know why he truly did it to you. He doesn't even know you. You never met him. So how…?"

I took the thought into consideration too.

"I think it has something to do with what's he's planning." I looked at the food and saw the pot was over flowing suddenly. I was wide eyed. And began to freak out.

"Uh Terra." I called not looking at him but the pot.

"Yes?" He looked at me mischievously.

"Your pot is over flowing…"

"Hmm?" He looked over to where the pot was. And his eyes expanded.

"Oh No!" He immediately got up to get the pot. He suddenly dropped it in the sink, and was ringing his fingers.

"Curses! You stupid pot!" he yelled. I tried so hard not to laugh.

_Poor Terra. He doesn't know when to quit._

Suddenly the door opens. Revealing Ven. But there was no Jasmine.

"Hey Ven." Terra called.

I looked at Ven and he came to hug me.

"Chloe your ok! Me and Jasmine was so worried about you!" I looked at him while pulling him back.

"Uh Ven. It's Jasmine and I was so worried about you" I corrected him

"Whatever! We just wanted to make sure your ok!" He said letting go.

"By the way Ven. Where is Jasmine?" I asked. He looked a little embarrassed about it for some strange reason.

"Well. She's ok! She 's at a shack I was able to get!" Ven said. About an hour passed by and we was talking about a lot of things. I had to let out a laugh. But it wasn't fun without Jasmine and Aqua. Ven said that he was leaving to go get Jasmine. He even took some of Terra's Breakfast food.

I never would of thought things would turn up like this.

Meanwhile.

* * *

Destiny Islands

The Play Island

* * *

+Jasmine's POV+

Ever since the time Ven had left it was boring just doing nothing in the shack. _I wonder what time Ven is going to get back _.My stomach began to growl as if it was telling me it was hungry. I decided to go out just to get some fresh air since there was nothing to do. The smell of the air was so fresh and salty from the sea. It was warm and sunny, but the glair of the waters was just so beautiful. It shimmered and glittered like it had a million diamonds with the color of fire. I saw a log laying on the sand so I thought _hey why not just relax and enjoy the beauty of the ocean._ I couldn't stop thinking of how beautiful and peaceful it was just to be here. Then I head foot steps coming from behind me ,and all of that peace went away.

" Hey Jasmine "I took a quick look back and saw that it was Ven. "(sigh) Ven don't do that! You scared me." My heart was racing and my breathing was intense. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Ven said as he went and sat right next to me on the log. He had a bag with him and I was hoping it was food. But I didn't want to be rude and ask him so I just looked at it then back at the ocean.

" Um Jasmine I got you food" He gave me the bag as I placed it on my lap and begane to open the bag to find a box full of food." Thank you Ven" I said to him very happy he thought about getting me something. I opened the box and the smell was so good that my mouth began to water in an instant. I grabbed the fork that was inside the bag and began to eat. " ymmmmmm this is so good" I made a big smile while eating it. " I'm glade you like it. Terra made it" Once he said Terra made it I stopped chewing and went to look at him very slow. " What is something wrong with the food?" Ven was looking at me concerned. I swallowed the food trying not to make him feel bad. " NO its very good its just that I never knew Terra could cook." I smiled at him then looked at the food._ Man I just hope he didn't put anything in the food that would kill me._

I looked at the ocean and was mesmerized by it. Ven was looking at me then was looking at the ocean with me. " Isn't it beautiful Ven?" I asked him " yea its beautiful" Ven said enjoying the peace of the ocean with me. I stopped eating and began to look at my food. _I don't understand this feeling when im with him. Like I feel so nervous and I feel…_

I placed my food on the log and got up in frustration of the motions running in my heart. " UHHAA I CANT TAKE IT!" I began to yell. Ven looked at me wondering why I was so frustrated. " Ven I cant take it anymore!" Ven looked at me with more concern. " Ven I think I **Love **you!" I yelled at him out of my own frustration. I just couldn't hold it back anymore. I guess ever since of the connection it left a big mark on me. Once I told him that then I felt nervous not knowing what he was going to do or say to me. Ven was in total shock of what I just told him. He got up and walked up to me just staring into my eyes. " Jasmine … I love you too." Ven smiled at me then it went into a frown. " Jasmine I just realized something. I don't love you." Ven said as he put his head down to the floor.

I felt like I wanted to cry once he said that. I felt like I just wanted to run away but before I even got the chance to even run Ven grabbed my hand and looked at me. " Jasmine I don't love you… I'm in love with you." Ven told me with such passion in his voice and just the look on his face you can tell he had it bad. _uhhh ok I said I loved him. I didn't say I was in love with him. This is in too different levels from what I just said. _Ven was holding my hands still, and was still looking into my eyes. _I wonder _Ven said in his mind. _HUH ! Did I just hear what he said in his mind? _Ven caught me off guard once he pulled me gently closer to him wrapping my hands around his neck, then he wrapped his hands around my waist and finished it with a kiss. ( It was a looong kiss ). But the kiss was long but his lips was so soft and gentle. It was so romantic , kissing in the beach with the sun giving off the shimmer of glissading diamonds to the sea. I felt like I could see his heart again. It was like before. Light shattering the darkness around his heart. Our lips had finally disconnected and we started to laugh at each other. I was laughing at the fact that all of the stress was finally over. " Come on Jasmine lets go see Chloe and Terra" Ven said as he smiling at me. " Ok Ven" I was still chuckling at him. " So how was the kiss?" Ven asked me curiously while smiling. " I'm not telling" I said teasing him. " HUH why not?" Ven asked me wondering why I wouldn't tell him. _To be honest I did like it I just felt like pulling his legs. "_ Hey Ven I'll race you to Terra's house!"

" Ok your on!" Ven said excitedly as we started chasing each other laughing all the way to Terra's house.

* * *

Yes! I just finished uploading this to the documents. [sigh] such Romance. Thank God it won't happen to me.

Please Review! Lot's and Lot's!

Thabk You for the mass support!

-Chloe5500


	14. Chapter 13: An Unexpected Event

Kingdom Hearts:

**Birth By Sleep Remix +**

**Chapter 13: An Unexpected Event**

* * *

Hi everyone? This is Chloe5500 here. I would like to take this opportunity to say sorry for the misunderstanding in the stories chapter replacement. I was glad to have notice from CalicoUmbreon. Who was kind enough to tell me in the reviews about the incident. Thank you CalicoUmbreon for telling me about this. And I hope that you as well as everybody will enjoy the exciting story. Now I also remember that someone was saying about not knowing what the characters look like; well here it is.

Chloe

Age: 16

DOB: Feb 20

Ht: 5'3

Wt: N/A

Description: Tan Skin. Dark brown eyes and brown hair mixed with black. Looks younger then natural age.

Clothing: Silk Pink Shirt under a light Pink vest with buttons. A Yellow short skirt, with pink and white going across from it. And Black sneakers with a periwinkle colored watch.

Jasmine

Age: 16

DOB: Feb 21

Ht: 5'0

Wt: N/A

Description: Light skin. Dark brown eyes and brown hair. Curly and long to the back. Looks younger then natural age.

Clothing: Beige tang-top with brown short vest covering half way from the chest to the arms. Brown skirt with white patters going across the skirt. And brown converse sneakers.

*Richard was sadly unable to appear again in the story. He had to retire. His day's is numbered with the distress.

Well. I hope you know the reason know that I have everything cleared up.

* * *

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**

* * *

And now. Unto the story!

On Destiny Islands. The Town was almost quiet with the children playing outside. Ven and Jasmine was still running. Racing each other to the house. Inside the house. Terra was cooking again. And Chloe was sitting on the bed. Waiting. That was until she heard voices and a loud bang on the door. Twice. Terra almost jumped from that. And looked at Chloe to see what was going on. She only shrugged. And he went to the door. Terra opened it, only to see that Jasmine and Ven was on the ground laughing hard. And practically out of breath. Ven looked up.

"Oh…Hi Terra!" Ven said Terra looked at them like they were weird. "Hi…" He walked back inside. Ven picked himself up and grabbed Jasmine's hand to left her up. "Thanks.." she said walking inside with him. "No problem." Ven continued on, closing the door behind him. Chloe looked at the both of them. "Jasmine!" Chloe yelled as she ran to Jasmine, as she did the same thing. "Chloe!" they said as they were hugging each other. Chloe stopped and sat back down. She was wondering what got the two to be so hyper in the middle of the afternoon. Terra stopped what he was doing to greet the two properly.

"Hey." Chloe called to them. Ven and Jasmine looked at her. "Why are you two acting so hyper?"

"Oh …well…" Jasmine was only able to look at Ven for support. But he was already stuck with the answers he was trying to cook up. Terra finished brewing Coffee. And he sat down on the chair next to the table. He looked up at them as well. Ven and Jasmine was so stiff. That they didn't know what to do.

"Jasmine? Ven?" Chloe called again. Snapping them from their gazes. "Huh? What now?" Ven asked confused.

Terra was giving Jasmine an annoyed look. He was wondering too.

Jasmine had an idea that would make it easier to tell Chloe. "Oh hey guys. Yeah. Me and Chloe is gonna go outside in the front, so we can talk okay?" Terra and Ven stared at each other. "Why?" Terra asked. Jasmine only waved her hands to say "it's okay."

And that was when they went outside on the chair hung by a swing.

"Ok Jas, what's going on? You two are suddenly getting all lovely dovey lately?" Jasmine's sighed at the question and began to answer it. "Okay. But promise me that you won't get mad." she said. Chloe looked at the ground for a moment. And looked back up. Nodding in response.

"Okay. I kissed Ven." She said blushing a little. Chloe was shocked. "What?"

"It wasn't like that! We just. Well. Ok. He sort of kissed me first. And then I sort of went along with it I guess…"

Chloe was quiet about it. But then another question came into mind.

+Chloe's POV+

I looked over the yard and saw that there was flowers growing in the earth's place. Wind was beginning to blow from the sky, and I looked at it. The clouds was moving at slow speed, but it was memorizing to look. I looked back at Jasmine and was wondering what to say next. Jasmine started to cut me off.

"Well you see it wasn't my fault." Jasmine all of a sudden started to talk fast. "You see cuz the boy in the mask went and send a whole bunch of Unversed after us and they were surrounding us, so I was pretty scared and grabbed Ven's hand and our hands started to glow and there was this one Unversed that went **POOF **the magic fairy dust. SO then all of a sudden they all went and started staring at us like IM GOING TO GET YOU , and then king Mickey went and told us to kiss and then ….. Yea…" She said in an exaggerated way.

Meanwhile Ven and Terra was looking at the girls trough the window.

"Oh no. I think Jasmine's telling her what happened." Ven said a little freaked out. Terra was distracted by Ven. "Huh?" Terra asked. "What do you mean by that?"

I saw that she was a little embarrassed about the whole entire thing. And that's when I remember what I learned before that Terra was working for Maleficent.

"Jasmine? I think Terra is working for Maleficent." I told her. She looked at me in shock.

"What?" she asked. "But Chloe, why? Why would he do that?" she asked with more concern. I just turned my head to look down. "I don't know why. I really don't know."

The last thing I knew. Jasmine ran from me in anger. I tried going after her, but she already was far from me. I stopped from being so tired. I haven't ran in such a long time. My chest begins to burn with fire. I turned back realizing that I needed to tell them. Ven and Terra came outside. Figuring something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Terra looked at me. And the whole area. Ven was looking too.

"Where's Jasmine?" Ven asked. I looked at Ven. "Jasmine ran off. I don't know where but…" Terra placed his hand on my solders. "Don't worry. We'll find Jasmine." Terra and Ven began to run off. While I looked at them and was about to run too. "I'm coming too."

"No!" Ven said. "You need to stay here." Terra told me.

"But I…" I was cut off by Ven.

"Terra's right Chloe. It's too dangerous for you to go" I looked at him and placed my head down. I sighed and looked at the two of them.

"You two better bring her back."

"We will" Ven said.

"In one piece!" I told him.

Ven them smiled and nodded. Terra called Ven. And they left for the road ahead.

* * *

+Jasmine's POV+

* * *

_Why would he do something like that? He made a promise to me, How could he brake it? _After Chloe telling me what she found out about Terra I just couldn't believe it. Me just being around him just made me feel like I was suffocating, I needed to find a place to think and find out what to do. I ran all the way to Destiny Islands staring at the ocean. " What's the matter Princess? What are you doing all by your self?" A voice said to me.

" HUH? Who's there?" I was looking all around to see that no one was there. Then a black whole came from the floor and sucked me right in it. I opened my eyes finding my self in a place full of dust and many mountains. The air was so dry that I couldn't swallow my own silver, and it was so hot that maybe an animal could die in an instant.

I was standing in place now wondering what I was going to do or were I was going to go. " Hello my Princess"

I turned around in an instant once I heard a voice right behind me. " MASTER XEHANORT?" I was beginning to feel very scared cuz I was all alone and no one was here to protect me. Master Xehanort was staring at me with a crazy smile like he was up to no good. " Master Xehanort what do you want with me and Chloe?" I asked him demanding for the answer. " I'm not after Chloe you see. I'm after you, Princess of heart!" I gave him a stupid shocked look not quite understanding what he was talking about.

" Huh? I don't understand what your talking about?" I felt so confused

" Let me explain my princess. You my princess are the only one descendent from earth with a pure of heart. And with your heart is what I need."

" Well if you wanted me so bad why did you bring Chloe here? "

" hahaha I only brought her here to give you one reason to stay" He said giving me an evil look.

" Now princess of light. GIVE ME YOUR HEART SO I MAY HAVE FULL POWER OVER KINGDOM HEARTS!" He said extending his hand to me with an evil smirk.

_Ohh NO! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! _I turned around getting ready to run for my life, then Master Xehanort suddenly appeared in front of me. " If you wont give it to me willingly, then I'll take it from you myself." Master Xehanort said suddenly grabbing my throat and lifting me from the floor. I automatically grabbed his arm so I can get support so I could get air into my lungs.

_PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME ! VEEEEEEEENNN! _

I felt like when I was screaming in my mind for help Ven heard me call for him.

" Ven what's wrong?" Terra asked Ven as they were walking at Destiny Islands. " I don't know I felt like I just heard Jasmine calling for help" Ven said shaking his head in confusion. King Mickey made it to were Terra and Ven was at. " Hi Terra, Ven. What are you two doing here?"

"Well were looking for Jasmine" Terra responded to Mickey. Ven began to look at the floor getting a bad feeling as if I was in trouble.

_VEEN HELP ME ! _

" JASMINE ? WERE ARE YOU?" He picked his head up in anger looking around.

_VEN IM AT THE WASTE LAND. MASTER XEANORT IS HURTING ME! _

" Jasmine hang on I'm on my way!" Ven immediately transformed into his armor and his Keyblade into a glider. He jumped on and opened a portal. " Ven were are you going ?" Terra asked Ven. "Jasmine is in trouble! We have to save her NOW!" Terra and Mickey agreed with Ven and got them self ready to rescue me.

I was beginning to gasp for air while Master Xehanort's grip was getting stronger and stronger trying to get me unconscious . Master Xehanort was smiling at me until he frond and turned his intentions to the portal with Ven , Terra, and Mickey coming throw in high speed. The portal closed from behind them while Terra and Ven transformed into their normal clothes. Mickey, Ven and Terra got all of their Keyblades out pointing at Master Xehanort. " Master Xehanort let Jasmine go!" KIng Mickey demanded him.

He was looking at them at began to laugh at them. He was still holding me with his left hand choking me, then bowed to Mickey " Your majesty it's good to see you" He said smiling. _Ok can you let me go I cant breath !_

Ven was very upset and was ready to attack him. " Xehanort let her go NOW!"

Master Xehanort was looking at Mickey very disappointed " Very well your majesty, as you wish." He released me and I feel to the floor gasping to breath. " But remember this is only the beginning" He said smiling at them walking backwards into the portal of darkness. " Xehanort STOP!" Mickey ran after him and jumped into the portal as well.

Ven and Terra's Keyblade vanished. " Jasmine!" Ven said running after me. Once he reached me he skidded on the floor anxious to reach me. " Jasmine are you ok?"

I felt like I was out of breath and my throat was hurting as well. " Yea I'm ok , I think." I told him struggling to talk. I got up brushing my skirt getting the dust off. Ven got up from the floor making sure I was alright. Terra on the other hand was still standing at the same spot looking at me. I looked at Terra feeling very furious. I walked up to Terra acting like nothing was wrong with me.

Terra looked down at me until. "YOU IDIOT!" I just started to release my anger towards Terra and started to smack him. Terra fell to the floor from the impact of my hands. " AHHHHHHHHHH YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU!" I continued to smacking him. " JASMINE!" Ven began to run after me, he grabbed me from my torso and began to pull me back. " Jasmine calm down! Calm down Jasmine!" Ven said while restraining me. " Ven! Let me go!" I yelled at him. " NO. I wont let you go until you calm down." Ven said trying to convince me. " ok, ok . I'm fine , I'm fine" I told him. Ven began to unwrap his arm around me but still had his guards up. I had my eyes closed trying to convince him I was calm. Once I opened my eyes

"TERRA! " I ran back after Terra while he was still on the floor. " Ohh no not again. Jasmine!" I began slapping Terra but harder. " TERRA ! YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU!" I said yelling and smacking him. Ven ran to me but grabbed me from my hands pulling me away from Terra. " Jasmine calm down!" ven said "TERRA HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU BRAKE MY PROMISE?"

Terra was still on the floor rubbing his face. Terra's face was red and had a lot of hand prints on his cheeks. He was looking at me very confused and scared at the same time not expecting that from me. Terra got up from the sandy ground , he opened a portal and left us at the Waste Land. " Jasmine what the matter with you? Why did you attack Terra like that?" Ven asked me once he let go of my hands. I looked at the floor and began to cry. Ven saw that I was crying and began to feel bad for me." Jasmine why did you hit Terra?" He asked me for the answer. "How could he? How could he brake my promise?" I said crying. " What promise? Did you and Terra make a promise?" Ven looked at me almost sad. I shook my head agreeing with him. " Yes. I told him to promise me that no matter what happens to always take care of Chloe. And I find out he's working for Maleficent." I stopped crying and I looked at Ven. " Come on Jasmine. What are you talking about ? Terra's not working for Maleficent." He said thinking it was a joke

"Ven I'm not joking. Terra's working for Maleficent. Chloe told me. She…. Found out." I had to stop myself from saying that Chloe kinda knew that he was beginning to work for her. I couldn't tell him the truth about the internet and computers. " How did she find out?" He asked me in concern " Well…. She didn't tell me how. I ran off before she could tell me." I said in disappointment. " I'm sorry Ven"

Ven put his head down in sorrow. " Come on Jasmine lets go back home." Ven said looking back at me. " ok" I said feeling sad.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

+Chloe's POV+

I was in sitting the house bored as ever. I looked at the grand clock that was saying 3:47pm. I yelled in anger as I saw that they was taking far too long just to save Jasmine. I couldn't stand it anymore. I looked at the bathroom door. I began to wonder if I should go into the bathroom. Then I walked towards it just to open the door. At least tried. That was because the door knob was locked. I was upset about this; and that's when I defiantly needed Terra here.

"What am I gonna do? I need to take a shower and Terra's not here." I pouted at this. And I looked at the kitchen sink nearby." And then if I use the sink; he'll be pissed off as ever." I sighed thinking to myself. Obviously debating on what to do. That's when it hit me.

"I got it." I took the stool Terra was able to find, so I can stand on it to get the bucket out of his closet. I saw the yellow bucket, and took it down. After a few minutes of relaxing in the house. I began to dry myself off with the towel that was available in the closet. I placed on my panties first. Then it was my bra. However…

Someone crashed to the door and opened it. I looked in a hurry. Trying to cover myself from the intruder. I was about to scream when I suddenly realized.

"Man. What the heck was wrong with her." Terra said. He walked past the door. And he suddenly stopped. He looked at me and realized it too. I was have way naked.

"Um…you look kinda pretty with your hair wet…" He said blushing against his own will. I suddenly screamed at the top of my lungs. And I threw some of the things that was laid around at him. "Get out Terra!" I yelled. He began to cover himself. And he ran outside closing the door behind him. He sighed as he slid on the door with a groan. He clasped his hand on his eyes.

"Why is this always happens to me…?"

* * *

A/N:

I hope you'll like this part of the story. And I bet your proudly wondering when are we going to travel to other worlds. Do you have any other questions? Let me know. Another few… Do you think this should be a squeal to it? Are they any reasons you like it? What other events do you expect to happen in this story? And how do you feel with the way the story is going?

Well. I'll update as soon as I can.

Thanks for reading and the support. We gladly appreciate it.

And don't forget to Review. Anonymous reviews are also welcome.

-Chloe5500


	15. Chapter 14: Dark Secrets

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix +

Chapter 14: Dark Secrets

* * *

**Hello once again! We are sorry that we did not update ASAP. We had issues. 1. My Computer's internet service went down. So I have no access to an internet survice. 2. I'm now working with Jasmine's Coputer with the story.3. We had to remember what happened during the . If you still don't remember. It's ok. The Chapters are still in order. Remember to look back before reading ahead. Because the chapters on the story are not in order. For example. The Jump chapter feature would say 12. Chapter 11: etc. **

**Cookies and a party for all that reviewed! And if we get more reviesws for this and the next two will write you a bonus Chapter.**

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**

**Read and Write!**

* * *

+Jasmine's Pov+

* * *

I can remember last night was kind of hard for Ven and myself, knowing Terra's dark secrets. That night at Ven's house we didn't say much to each other. Ven was sitting on the wooden chair staring at the floor thinking. " Ven I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed." I told him as I was rubbing my eyes. " ok. Good night Jasmine" He told me making a cheesy smile. I went on the bed took off my sneakers and fell asleep. The next day I woke up to see that Ven was still on the chair but he was sleeping with his hands crossed and his head hanging. I sat up on the bed and was smiling at him. _Aww look at him. Do you think I should… no let him sleep. He kind of looks comfy._

I got up from the bed and placed my sneakers back on. I walked out of the house and went to my favorite spot. I sat on the log staring at the sun rise. _huh I don't understand why Terra would do something like that? _I was so into the thought that I sighed. _huh now that I think of it I wonder if Ven and I are …_ " Good morning Jasmine" Ven said walking towards me smiling in a cheerful mood. Ven sat right next to me. " Jasmine I was thinking last night about what Master Xehanort did to you. Did he tell you anything?" Ven said like he was a little sad. " Well he did tell me that I was a princess of light some how." Ven was listening to what I was telling him; he made a shocked confused look. " I know I don't get it as well." I gave Ven a innocent smile. When Ven saw the smile he was memorized by it then shook his head trying to get serious. " Did he tell you anything else?"

"Yea, He said that He needed my heart so he could have full power of Kingdom Hearts." Ven looked confused. " Kingdom Hearts?" I could tell Ven didn't understand what I was talking about, but I was on the same level as him. " well this is confusing , But… I know!" I got up very excitedly smiling at Ven " I got an idea! Let's go to Terra's house they might have an idea of what's going on." I told Ven feeling pretty smart. " Yea that's a good idea lets go! , um but one more thing before we go."

"Huh?" _I wonder what's he's going to ask me? _Ven and I were walking already to Terra's house when he asked me that question. _Ok Ven just ask her the question . But what if she. Ugh just ask her ! _I cant believe this is the second time I'm listening to his thoughts. IM A FREAK! Ven looked at me and made a big sigh " I was just wandering if we were boy friend and girl friend?" Ven looked at me very nervous, scared of what I was going to say to him. " Well you never asked me. But ever since that happened when Mickey told us to kiss. So I never said anything because I thought that we were already Boy friend and Girl friend." I looked at Ven giving him a small smile. Ven looked at me feeling like a big weight just came off of him. Ven grabbed my hand as we were walking and gave me one of my favorite side smiles. " Jasmine would you like to be my Girl friend?" I smiled back at him kind of blushing. " Ven you don't have to ask me that, But ok I love to be your girlfriend." I said to him feeling very girly and making a cheese smile alongside with Ven's Cheese smile.

* * *

+Chloe's POV+

* * *

I was looking outside the window. Wondering if I should go plant the flowers outside. Knowing Terra. He was pretty busy with the food preparations and I, however, I'm bored.

"Terra I want to go flower the flowers." I looked at him and he just turned his head to me. "No." He turned back to his work. Chopping up onions and potatoes. I was quite shocked to hear him say that. But at the same time, I'm also wondering why. "But Terra. Why not?" He stop what he was doing and turned to me. "Listen Chloe. His smile switched to a frown. "I just don't want you to go outside like that , unless your supervised, Ok?" I stopped to think about it for a moment. Was he really that serious?

"Terra. I'll be fine. I'm right outside. What's the problem of me going outside. I don't need to be supervised. I'm old enough to take care myself." I tried to reason with him. But he didn't want to listen to me. I just tried to calm down, because I didn't want there to be a problem between us. "Terra. I'm not a child." He came to me and sat down on the chair near the table. "Maybe. But I still need to watch you, Chloe. It's my duty."

That's when he hit down way below. "Terra! I'm 16 years old! I'm not a baby. And I find it a disrespect that you think of me that way. Your duty is to protect the balance between the light and darkness. Not worry yourself over me. Why can't you truly understand that. Unless your so caught up on me. That you can't seem to understand that that's the most important thing right now?"

Terra was shocked to hear me say that. When suddenly. Jasmine and Ven came into the house. I turned to them. And they looked at us like someone died in here.

"What's going on?" Ven asked us. While I turned my head and walked passed him. I didn't want to talk to Terra anymore.

"I'm going to feed the plants…" I said not caring. Jasmine looked at me and following.

"I'll go help you." Then she finally came towards me whispering "Besides. We need to talk." I nodded and opened the door to the house. And we left the scene.

The breeze from the wind came to us with open arms. I welcomed it by breathing it in. Jasmine got the pot full of water. And I began getting gloves to prepare.

"This is great eh Jasmine?" I asked. I looked at her and she was looking at me serious.

"Chloe. I need to tell you what happened to me."

* * *

+Normal POV+

* * *

_I can't believe she's mad at me…_

_Wow. I'm Jasmine's Boyfriend. Yes!_

Jasmine stopped viewing at their thoughts to get back to Chloe. "Chloe. I can't take it anymore. You wouldn't believe what happened to me."

"Well you didn't tell me. Now. What happened?" Chloe said fixing the plants when it was dangling outside it's stance.

Jasmine was straightening up. "Okay. Master Xehanort came and attacked me."

"How?" Chloe looked back at her.

"I was walking in the middle of some sort of…graveyard. And then Master Xehanort came out of no were. Chloe that old man was choking me !"

… … …

"THAT BASTARD!" Chloe yelled as she had crunching the bag of flower food for growth. Jasmine was speechless. Jasmine was thinking: _Good thing it wasn't the flower, cause it would have died. " _Ummmm Chloe ….. Just don't kill the plant ok…. Anyway thank goodness if it wasn't for King Mickey." That suddenly caught Chloe off guard.

"Jasmine, what did he say?"

"Who? King Mickey? Or the imbecile that was choking me?" Jasmine asked. Now suddenly getting worked up. "Actually. King Mickey. I don't remember him being in this picture." Chloe placed the bottle down with the water. Deciding to take a break.

"Huh what do you mean?" Jasmine asked Chloe feeling confused scratching her head giving her a clueless look.

"Meaning. Since when did Mickey get involved with our situation?" Chloe was wondering. Jasmine went over to Chloe to go help her out with the garden. " Chloe you should know by know that Mickey would get involved in this, especially that he's the King. He has to find out what's going on." Jasmine was telling her while getting her hands dirty from the dirt. "Jasmine? Does he know about what happened to me and Xehanort. The time when I ran away to try and find you? "

…. … " No.. I didn't get to talk to him. I didn't even get the chance to because he went after Master Xehanort."

Chloe was sad about the whole thing. It was something that was really important to her right now. "So? What happened next?" Jasmine turned back to face her.

"Well before Mickey went after Master Xehanort, and the idiot was chocking me He was telling me something. He was telling me how I was a princess of hear from our home. He was also telling me that he needs my heart to have full power of Kingdom Hearts. The thing I find messed up, is that he told me that the only reason you're here is to give me a reason to stay." What?" _I don't get it._ _So Master Xehanort changed he's mind._ "That was the reason why? So that's what the boy in the mask was talking about."

Suddenly Aqua came out of nowhere and greeted us.

"Hey girls! Oh my goodness. What happened to you two? I can't believe you two got into so much trouble." Aqua said as she walked to the front door. "Anyway. I'm going to go speak to Terra and Ven."

Aqua went inside as she opened the door. And left to talk. Jasmine looked back at Chloe. She just remembered. " Ohh ! Chloe I almost forgot to tell you something." Jasmine looked at Chloe. " Chloe.. I'm a FREEK!" Chloe was trying to calm her down.

"Jasmine. What are you talking about?"

" Chloe I can read their thoughts!" Jasmine was freaking out more telling Chloe. Chloe was thinking that it has something to do with her being a princess.

"Alright Jasmine. If you can read thoughts. Try to read. Ven's." Chloe was saying. Jasmine was getting nervous. "Does it have to be his? Or is it because I'm his girlfriend?"

Chloe was shacking her head no. "No. You don't really have to be his…wait a minute." Chloe looked down at Jasmine. "You're his what? " Jasmine shivered with fear. "I…was gonna tell you?" Jasmine had a weak smile. Unsure if it was the right thing to say. "Jasmine. What other secrets were you not telling me?" Jasmine was moving her eyes in different directions to keep hers of Chloe's. "Just that part. LOOK IT JUST HAPPENED OK?" Chloe had a dull look. "Whatever. It's not my business anyway. Just don't do anything reckless "

" Ohhh please Chloe like I'm going to do something stupid." Jasmine was smiling at Chloe while waving her hand telling her its no big deal. " ok I'll do it. I'll read… Ohhh my god… I cant believe Ven just said that…. HEY!"

"What, what, what did they say?" Chloe said excited to know.

" Well Ven just said that He cant believe how much he's fallen in-love with me and how he would do anything to keep me safe. And Terra just said that he hates how Ven keeps on talking about me all the time and how he just finds me as an annoying brat. Chloe I really think that Terra doesn't like me at all."

* * *

No notes in this to take so long again. I hope you can forgive us?

-Chloee5500 and Jasmine


	16. Chapter 15: A Shopping Spree Of Desaster

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix

Chapter 15: A Shopping Spree of Disaster

* * *

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**

* * *

Hello adoring fans of this story. I hope your looking forward to enjoying this chapter. This is where the events are going to collide. And Everything is about to be revealed.

Well. Enjoy once again.

* * *

+Normal POV+

* * *

Chloe and Jasmine finished watering and potting the new plants. Once then. They reached for the front door. Only to hear Aqua talking with Terra and Ven.

"This is very serious guys." She said. Terra looked at Ven and then looked at his coffee. Ven notices the girls.

"OH. Hi guys." Chloe looked at him like he was crazy. Jasmine went to sit on the couch. Aqua notices Chloe and Jasmine's clothes. They were partially dirty, Jasmine's skirt has holes in it. And the shirts were almost torn as well as the shoes. Besides. They needed new clothes.

"And haven't you two noticed anything about Jasmine and Chloe?" Aqua turned to the boys. They looked at Chloe and Jasmine each. They then turn to Aqua and said..

"…no." They both said at the same time.

Aqua gasped at their response and she grabbed the girls arms to show them.

"Their clothes! Their clothes are raggedy, dirty, and mess up."

Chloe and Jasmine looked at her. Examining their own clothes, they realized it themselves.

"What the? I never knew my clothes was looking at this. Terra, you idiot! Why didn't you tell me?" Chloe yelled. Terra almost jumped from that, and just shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't notice it."

"Yeah, but you notice everything else about me." Chloe mumbled to herself.

Jasmine made her skirt flare out to show Chloe her how many hole she has to make a joke out of it. " Hey Chloe look at this" she went and stuck her finger in the hole wiggling her finger laughing at it. Her skirt was getting holes front and behind while the strings were beginning to hang at the bottom of the skirt.

Terra was getting annoyed but yet, he wanted to know what was Jasmine's problem.

"Jasmine. Why do you act so immature?" Jasmine looked at him. "What do you mean? I'm just being myself. AND THAT IS ALL."

Chloe took a seat down at the couch, trying to avoid the raising tension in the air.

* * *

+Jasmine's POV+

* * *

Terra got me irritated once he said that because I hate when people try and bring me down. I mean what's the problem if your being yourself, gosh. Terra was eyeing me down as if I was up to no good while he was holding his coffee mug. He finally let go of his coffee mug and crossed his arms. Ven looked at Terra beginning to feel the tension from both of us. Ven was sitting at the table still, then lend back looking scared.

I was waiting to see what he was going to say till … " So Jasmine what's going on between you and Ven?" Once Terra sad that Ven cringed. He then went to open his mouth till I cut him off. " Well Terra I should ask you that same question."

Terra got nervous " what do you mean?"

" Well what's been going on between you and Chloe huh?" I told him crossing my hands standing in full confidence to make him feel small. " Its none of your business!" Terra said getting defensive. " WELL EXCUSE ME! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT ISNT ANY OF MY BUSINESS? YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS EVERY RIGHT OF MY BUSINESS BECAUSE CHLOE IS MY BEST FRIEND, BETTER YET SHE'S MY SISTER SO ITS EVERY RIGHT OF MY DAMN BUSINESS!" I was yelling at Terra, walking up to the table slamming my hands on the table. Terra got very tensed getting up from his chair slamming his hands on the table eyeing me down with anger. Terra and I were neck on neck staring at each other.

" Stop fighting!" Ven got up from his chair trying to brake up the fright. The atmosphere was still tensed from our frustration and everyone in the room was put to a halt to see what was going to happen.

* * *

+Chloe's POV+

* * *

I was just sitting there looking at the fight between Jasmine and Terra. I never knew they could have so much anger against each other. Ven was still scared as always, and he tried to stop the fight. Aqua was trying to hold her cool. It was bad as it is.

"I have an idea." Aqua said. "How about we take the girls shopping?" That suddenly took all of our attention on her.

"Shopping?" Jasmine asked.

"Shopping?" Ven and Terra said at the same time.

"Yeah. We all can take Chloe and Jasmine to get new clothes After all. They are looking dirty." Aqua suggested as she place her fingers onto her chin. I just crossed my arms.

"OH THANKS A LOT AQUA!" I told her. "Were not THAT dirty. We just need to find…okay yeah, we need some new gear." I finally ended. Jasmine came towards me and tuned to Aqua. "We need to do something about it yes. But how are we gonna get new clothes? We don't have any money?"

Aqua smirked as she looked at the boy's. They gave a settled look by crossing their arms. And said…

"No WAY!" Aqua frowned and practically had to beg. "Please you two? They really need it."

"No!"

She sighed. And that's when I looked at Jasmine. We smiled and did the same thing..

"Please?" We asked softly. Suddenly. Terra and Ven's face lit up red. They gulped and said.

"Yes. Fine." They reached out in their pockets to get Munny out.

Aqua was surprised at how they responded quickly to them.

A few minutes later. Aqua, Jasmine and I went shopping. As Terra and Ven was left behind. It was obvious on what was Ven asking to Terra. -"Do think it was wise that we gave them the Munny?"- I envisioned to myself. Which made me laugh at it. Jasmine and Aqua was wondering what was funny. I told them, and they began to laugh along with me. And that's when we let our imagination fly. Soon afterwards. From walking from Terra's to the Town. We came across a Flea Market that was selling some good looking clothes. I didn't want to admit it. But they did look pretty good.

"We should find a back room?" Aqua said.

"Yeah." I agreed. But where was the question.

Finally we was able to find one. I had my various choices. I got something more to my liking. A Ruffled skirt that was pink and mini red roses around it. A red short sleeve T-shirt with pink sleeves. One pair of shoes that was black. And a yellow head band. I came out of the dressing rooms. And Jasmine and Aqua was all set. Jasmine bought various clothes. Four shirts; V shaped shirt that is Lime Green with a hint of white. It has a low cut beneath it looking similar to the V-shape on top; while having lime green buttons going down the shirt. White Tang-top and Black Tank -top. A vest like sweeter (sleeveless) reaching the calves passing the thy, represented a Cristal blue color. Finally a cyan colored tang-top just about the waist line. She even got five pairs of bottoms. One pair of black jean shorts with silver zippers as pockets, and dark blue shorts. One pair of light blue Capris with the bottom folded. She even had two mini skirts ( not to the point were you could see the moon) to make into an outfight. A Japanese sailor skirt with ruffles, representing a dark green (ruffles are white). Finally a gray mini skirt having two black strips on the bottom going around the skirt.

"Jasmine…HOW CAN YOU BUY ALL OF THAT CLOTHES.!" I looked as she was struggling with the clothes she got.

"Oh. I was just helping myself." She said grinning widely. I sighed as when I saw Aqua came to us after she got herself a few pairs of shirts. "Okay. Now we got for the under draws!" She exclaimed. Jasmine and I looked wide eyed as we faced each other.

"Do you think…?" I stated.

"Yeah., I think we better stay away from her for now." Jasmine suggested. I looked back at Aqua in front of us as we began walking.

"Good idea."

"Oh. Don't you two need socks and stuff?" She asked. "Yeah."

We went to the spot where they had nice pears of socks. I got 2 of the 20 pair ones, while Jasmine got the same amount. Jasmine sees a nice pair of shoes. And Jasmine couldn't hold it in.

"Wow. These are some really nice shoes." Jasmine said looking at them still.

It was an inch heel shoes. It was Black leather with Diamond green like colors on the strings that goes with it.

"Wow. Not bad Jasmine." I said liking it also.

"I soooo have to get these." she said. And asked the store manager how much it cost.

She was also looking at some shoes that was similar to converse; but the colors were pink and black.

UNDERWAER DEPARTMENT

Aqua was looking at how many good looking underwear. Their was two girls who was bragging how they love shopping. It was a girl having an Periwinkle colored hair. And her twin.

"Oh sister. This is so pretty!" The first said.

"No kidding." The 2nd one said.

Looking over we obtain at least 35 panties each. 10 bras. Each in variety of colors. Aqua then found a panty in particular where she…

"Oh look at this wonderful looking panties." Most of the girls in the department store looked at her, and went wide eyed. Jasmine on the other hand.

"Oh really? Let me se?" Jasmine picked it up from Aqua. She gasped.

"Wow. These really are cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- wait a minute…. [does a double take] What the?" Jasmine said holding it away from her face. "Aqua! This is not panties. It's a thong!" I mentally slapped myself in the head.

I guess this is never gonna be over. This is why I don't like shopping….

MOOGLE SHOP EXPRESS

"WHATTT?" Jasmine said out loud. The Moogle was telling Jasmine how much it cost to get 20 potions, 16 hi-potions, 5 mega-potions, 5 mega-elixers and 17 ether.

"Kupoo Kupoo!"

_Great. Now Jasmine knows how to speak Moogle. What else can she do?"_

"Aqua? Do I have enough?" Jasmine asked her. Aqua counted and shook her head no.

"Don't worry. I got it." Aqua placed up 3 large spheres.

"Ah….thank you?" Jasmine asked. I can tell she didn't want her to do that. Aqua smiled.

"Oh. Your welcome Jasmine."

It is now sunset. The end of the day. We made it back to Terra's house. And that's when…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT THE ?" Terra and Ven said out loud. Looking at how many bags of clothes we have. I had large three bags. Jasmine 5. And Aqua 4. In total. We had 12 large shopping bags.

"There was clearance sale?" I said weakly. Terra looked like he was about to have a stoke.

… … …

"OMG! HE IS HAVING A STOKE!" I was about to help him. But he passed out. I checked his pulse. And I didn't like it.

"HE'S NOT BREATHING."

Jasmine came rushing in. I looked around to try doing something. "Does anybody here knows CPR?" I asked. Jasmine tapped my shoulder to say she knows how. She turned to Ven and said 'sorry'.

"PREPARE FOR CPR!" Jasmine began doing 3 breathes in for Terra. And then.

After a good few minutes. Terra awoke. Ven was so shocked that, guess he wanted CPR Too. Aqua calmed after seeing him awake.

"Huh…?" he said. He turned to us.

"What happened?" I looked at him and told him that Jasmine gave him CPR. He turned pale. And ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Jasmine ran and banged on the door.

"OH COME ON TERRA! IT WASN'T THAT BAD!" she yelled.

"Oh my goodness…" I said randomly.

Well. I guess we dodged that lawsuit….


	17. Chapter 16: Hearts Collide

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix

Chapter 16: Hearts Collide

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**

Normal POV

A few minutes later. Terra was trying to relax himself near the table. Ven suddenly began looking towards the stash of bags. There was a small bag that caught his attention, "Hey what's in this bag?" Jasmine suddenly looked at what he was talking about, and was about to stop him. "NO VEN DON'T LOOK AT…." Ven suddenly looks inside and his face goes red. "….that…" Jasmine finished. Terra wondered what got Ven that way. Aqua and Chloe already knew. Ven closed the bag really fast. And handed it over to Jasmine, embarrassed. "Here…,sorry."

Jasmine took it, also embarrassed. "It's ok…" Once Jasmine took it she remembers to give Ven some potions. "Oh Ven. I almost forgot." She said as she went to the other small bag, and handed it to him. Trying to hide her embarrassed face.

"Oh.." He looked inside and see's a lot of potions and other remedies. "Thank you. Jasmine you really didn't need to…" he started. " Oh well. I really need you around." Jasmine said getting more embarrassed, and so did Ven looking shocked. "I…I..… We ALL need you around. Cuz you know. Your our best man..?"

Aqua was a little confused. Terra looked a little suspicious of them. Suddenly Chloe looked at Jasmine with a slight bit of disappointment. _Jasmine…!_

Jasmine gulped at the fact she heard that. _Oh man! Why did I have to go and say that!_

The group sat at the table. And Terra offers them drinks. Aqua then tells them the reports about Xehanort.

Meanwhile, Terra is curious. He looked at the last bag that was placed up. So he decided to take a look inside. Ven looked at what Terra is doing. And saw a slight bit of what's inside. "TERRRA! DON'T LOOK IN THE BAG!" That suddenly draws the attention of the others. And Terra still looked. Terra looked inside to see some bras in panties. Terra picked one that was white. And he looked at the tag.

"A 36C…?" Suddenly Terra's face went red. Chloe went red, and came over to him. Grabbed the bra and placed it back into the bag. "But I…" Chloe slapped him really hard. Ven and Aqua covered there mouths.

"You pervert!" Chloe stormed into the bathroom. "Well Gzzz! I didn't except your chest to be that big!" Suddenly he stopped to cover his mouth. Chloe opened the door partially, and threw her sneaker at his forehead. "Awwwwwwwwww! That hurt!"

"Good!" Chloe said slamming the door.

Chloe's POV

I looked at the mirror, and I suddenly got this feeling that I wanted to get out. So I did. I see Jasmine sitting on the couch. And I just had this feeling that she wanted to talk to me. I went to the couch. And sat down next to her.

"Chloe? How long have we been here?"

"Hmm. Now that I really think about it. About…." I started counting and. OMG.

"…ABOUT 2 WEEKS." I said wondering myself. Jasmine was in shock. It was obvious she had her own counter on. About how long Ven and she had been together.

"So Jasmine. How's things with you and Ven?" I asked. Jasmine pause dead in her tracks. And she was quite for a while.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…., Chloe you promise that you won't get mad right?" She said. I just gave a look that says "What's going on…?"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllll. I'm dating Ven." I took in the fact that this was going on until. "What?" I said out load. Everybody was looking at me. And I just gave them a weak smile. They turned to their conversation.

"What? For how long?" Jasmine was thinking. "About five days. I really think it's weird though."

I suddenly felt like I was betrayed.

"And when were you going to tell me this?" She looked nervous.

"Sorry…?" She said. "That's okay." I looked over at Ven and he came towards us.

"So…" he began. "You ready to go?" I looked at Jasmine, who placed a sad face about that and said "Can we stay for a little bit?" Ven was fighting back in his mind. But he knows that something important has to be done.

"Sorry Jas. But we have to go." Jasmine was sad about it. "Ok. Were not gonna be traveling the glider huh?" Ven had a teasing face now. "Why, you wanna go on it?"

"No!" She yelled. "I don't want to go on that thing." Ven had shutter back a bit. "Sorry. Just asking."

Jasmine's POV

I got up from the couch and grabbed my bags. " Bye everyone, I'll see you tomorrow" I said waving bye to everyone. Ven opened the door for me to exit the house. Ven and I was walking back to the house in silence. " Jasmine , I need you to be close to me at all times." He said in a nervous voice. " What's going on Ven? Is something going on? " Ven turned to look at me and grabbed my left hand as we were walking. " Jasmine something is going on. Not only is Master Xehanort missing, but it seams as if he may be planning to get you." I put my head down and suddenly felt like my heart was racing. I felt so scared to think that the old man would come and get me at any given day… or even right at this moment. Ven began to feel may hand shake. " Huh. Jasmine don't be scared." I looked at him and found him smiling at me. " I promise I won't let nothing happen to you."

I kinda felt better once he told me that.

We were almost home and the surrounding was beginning to look like the beach… were home is. There were lots of trees and long grass, instead of the ground being dirt it was sand. We finally reached the small cottage that was near the ocean. Ven and I entered the house as I looked at Ven with the bags in my hands in front of me. " Ven is there a place were I can take a shower?" Ven started looking around scratching his head. " Yea I know a spot." _A spot…. don't tell me Ven please don't tell me I have to take it some were outside. _Ven went to a small dresser and got a towel and soap.

The next thing I know I find myself In a beautiful outdoor spot that is full of nature and has a big waterfall. " You can take a shower. I'll leave you alone but I'll stay close by. And If you need anything just let me know." _I just hope when I call for you nothing crazy happens, like you seeing me …. Oh man I don't like this to much. Why cant I take a shower at Terra's house? _" Ok I'll call if anything happens." I took my clothes off once Ven left, placed it on a rock then went into the water. The water was warm and was very clean. It was very relaxing as well with just the sound of the waterfall crashing into the river. I was finally done with my shower after soaping myself 10 times getting all of the dust off of my body and hair. I placed my new under clothes then my new black shorts, cyan tank-top, and my crystal blue vest like sweeter. Finally a pair of socks and my black leather boots. " Ven I'm done" I said calling him. Ven came to me from behind the bushes. " So you enjoyed your bath?"

" Yes I loved it, it was wonderful and so relaxing. It felt as if all of my worries has gone away." Ven started smiling and kissed me on the cheek." wow you smell good." I gave Ven a corky smile, looking around while blushing. Ven began to laugh at me of my expressions. " what?"

"Nothing, its nothing."

" Are you shore?" I began teasing him. "Yea its nothing." he was giggling still at me. " Come on lets go back" He said grabbing my hand.

A hour went by and I was in pj's. The fabric was silky. The tank-top and shorts were pink with red flowers. I sat on the bed in an Indian style while Ven was sitting on the edge of the bed with no shoes on. While he was on the bed he took off his sweeter threw it on the wooden chair that was near the dresser, just leaving on his black shirt. " Ven I think Terra doesn't like me." I said putting my head down. " I know how much Terra means to you and how he's like a big brother to you, but I feel like….. I don't know.. As if he just hates me." Ven was silent for a while trying to think of something to say or was trying to find out why I felt like that. " I don't think he hates you. I think he just …. I think he just needs to understand you more."

" I don't think it's the matter of him understanding me Ven. Its just that every time I'm around he starts saying mean things about me in his head like…" Ven cut me off while I began to stop myself realizing what I just said. " Huh? What do you mean saying mean things in is head?" Ven gave me a confused face trying to understand. I looked at him giving him a weak smile. " Well I was going to tell you. But, I can read minds all of a sudden. I don't know why." Ven's face light up and got excited. " really you can read minds? that's cool! …. Waite a minute… have you bin reading my mind?" He began folding his arm giving me a look trying to get some info out of me. " …. …. … Yea I have. But its not like I wanted to, cuz it just happens!" I began to panic just cuz of the fact I didn't want Ven to think I was some kind of a freak of a girlfriend. Ven cracked a smile and made a long sigh. " Well I guess you really know how I feel about you then."

We both stood quiet for a minute till I sighed and looked out the window that was near the bed. It was pretty dark already, as the moon was already reflecting on the ocean and the thousand of stars were shining in the sky. It kind of made me think of my mom, cat, sister, and my nephew. I began to miss them a little and was picturing in my mind how much my mom must be panicking, looking for me. Ven began to look worried seeing me in my trail of thought. " Jasmine what's wrong?" I looked at him snapping out of my thought. " ohh I was just thinking of my mom… I kind of miss her…." I said feeling sad. "Don't worry you'll see her again. You'll end up going back one day.." Once he said that I felt like he was sad. " Hey I'm not leaving anytime soon. And besides I like it here better, something new everyday."

"Its not like this were you live?"

" Not really, To me my life back at home is boring. Its always the same story everyday. And if something exciting happens, It would be rare." I explained to him. Ven nodded his head understanding were I came from. " So if you could, you would stay here forever?" I looked at him very fast after hanging my head thinking once more. " Yes I would love to stay here. But .. I don't want to leave the people I love behind." I said feeling like as if I was to make a decision weather to pick my family over the boy I came to love from a different world. Ven felt bad but understood the meaning of a family. Ven got up from the bed walking to the other dresser that was on my left, reaching out then leaving his hand on the lamps switch. He let go of the switch, turned to me and kissed me." Good night my Princess."

The house suddenly went dark. "Veeeen were are you sleeping?" I asked him laying on the bed with the covers over me." on the chair. why?"

" well why don't you sleep on the bed. Just sleep on the other end." Ven stood silent for a long time. I think he was blushing. " come on I'm not going to bight.. Or am I?" I told him teasing him. "It's ok. If you bight then I'll bight right back." He said in a teasing voice.

Ven came on the bed and laid on my right side wrapping his arms around me as if I was some kind of teddy bear. " Good night Ven" "Good night Jasmine"

Normal POV

The next morning came with the sun shining , the wind blowing ever so lightly, and the waters crashing into land. Ven finally wakes up being in a good mood. He decides to leave Jasmine sleeping on the bed and go for a little walk. Ven gets off the bed, puts his shoes and sweeter on. He suddenly stops and turns his attention on Jasmine, watching her sleep. _huh she looks so cute when she sleeps. I hope I don't wake her up… but do you think I should just leave? … Ah come on Ven it's just going to be for a couple of minutes, besides what's the worst that could happen. _

Jasmine began to grown in her sleep smiling, stretching her right arm, then grabbed the pillow Ven was sleeping with cuddling it as it could be him. Ven couldn't contain himself but just smile. Afterwards he left the house to take his little walk stretching his arms and taking in the good fresh air of the ocean. " Wow, what a nice morning it turned out to be. I can tell this is going to be a good day." Ven said to himself walking. He stopped to our favorite sitting spot to stare at the ocean view.

Back at the house, Jasmine is still sleeping with the pillow close to her. She began to feel very disturbed in the mist of her slumber and began to whine. Jasmine begins to tense her body putting herself in a donut position. All of a sudden Jasmine begins to glow and sparkle. The light begins to grow, spreading in the house with multitude of sparkles then begins to gather all together in Jasmine and creates a beam of light going to the sky.

Ven is enjoying the ocean breeze just meditating on the day he feels is going to be good, until his attentions turn to the house and sees the beam of light coming from the house. "Huh? What's tha…" Ven took a small pause then began to realize that the beam of light was coming from the house and remembered that Jasmine was still alone. " JASMINE!" Ven ran with full speed to the house but once he made it, the light had vanished and found the bed empty. "JASMINE? … JASMINE?"

Jasmine's POV

NEVER LAND (MERMAID LAGOON)

_why is everything shaking?…._** BOOOM! BOOOM! **" AHHHHHHH!"

Cannon balls began crashing every were as big chunks of earth was splattering in ever corner around me. " Were the heck am I?" I yelled in confusion, when all of a sudden another cannon ball was heading in my direction. "AHHHHHHHH!" I began to make my way for it and ran for my life. I ran to a different area were there was some kind of big tree that had no leaves or long branches. It had many big holes that looked like they could be openings. I walked closer to see until these big monster like monkey's just came from a black portal. I looked at it and took a big gulp._ Aww man .. Why don't I like the looks of this thing?_ The monkey went and raised its big arms. Without even thinking I ran away screaming. I didn't even think of where I was running or where I was going to end up at, all I knew was that I needed to run for my life. I wasn't paying any attention as to were I was going till I bumped into someone.. Or something. I fell on the floor and began to rub my head. " Huh? Who are you?" the voice asked " Hey peter doesn't she look different like that girl who was our leader?" a child said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Leader?….. Were am I?"

" wha? Waite a minute one question at a time."

I got up from the floor and saw a boy all dressed in green and two little boys that were dressed in animal outfights. The chubby boy was in a bear outfight and the other was in a fox outfight. " Peter come on I want to go and berry the treasure!" the little fox boy said whining. " No! Not until Aqua comes back." he shouted making a demand.

" Aqua! Aqua is here?" I demanded them for an answer. " Yea she's here. She told use to stay here for some weird reason." Peter pan folded his arms thinking." Anyway I'm Peter Pan.." I cut him off before he could tell me the rest of there names or even ask me a question. " Peter were did Aqua go!"

" hey don't have to be so jumpy." Peter said getting defensive " Peter tell me its important!" I told him demeaning once more. The one thing that was running in my mind was that I could not be alone, Because of Master Xeahnort. The old man could strike at any giving moment without any kind of protection. " Well she should be at the Indian Camp now. What's the rush? And what's your name." I ran off once he told me were she was. " Thank you Peter Pan! Ohh and my name is Jasmine!" I said to him while running at the same time. " Nice pj's." the boy in the Bear soot said. Peter and the little fox boy looked at him as if he was strange. " What?"

INDIAN CAMP

I finally made it to the Indian camp but didn't see Aqua any were. In the distance I could see nothing but the sky. I walked all the way to the edge of the island and saw a beautiful view of the waters. It was sparkling in the same color as the ocean was. It almost reminded me back at the cottage how the water is. I found myself smiling, then getting serious. My heart began to race and the veins in my arms began to feel weak as if no circulation was traveling. " Hello Princess" I turned slowly and saw the boy in the mask. My face went white and my lips began to feel numb. " Are you enjoying the view?" The boy in the masked ask me. For some weird reason I could feel his energy, Its felt so negative and full of darkness. I went to say something till he cut me off yelling at me with anger.

" Shut up! Don't say a thing princess!" My body jolted as he yelled at me. " Know let me tell you something. Ventus may adore you and your radiance of light. But I despise it. I'm **SICK** of you! I'm **SICK **of your light. You reek of it!…" The boy in the mask just put his head down then looked back at me. " I know what I'm going to do." He began to get into a fighting position and summand his KeyBlade. " I'll just get ride of you. And once I do then that would trigger Ven, and we would be reunited to make the ultimate weapon!"

" Ultimate weapon?" I said very low so he wouldn't yell at me to shut up. " But you can't kill me! Because if you do then you would be going agents your Masters wishes." I told him trying to convince him. " I don't care about my master wishes." The boy in the mask moved his left leg back getting ready to charge at me. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see what was going to happen or how I was going to die." Ven I love you … Chloe good bye."

" HEY! Why don't you pick on someone you own size!" I opened my eyes to see that it was Aqua in front of me protecting me with her Keyblade in hand. "Aqua?"

" Huh, So you decided to get in the way. Very well then, I'll just have to cut right thru you."

" I'll like to see you even try." Aqua said in defense." Jasmine what ever you do stay behind me, got it ?" I nodded my head in response.

The boy in the mask charged at Aqua and they began to fight. Sparks were shooting out from the KeyBlade's as they clashed. Aqua was using her magic to help her out. The boy in the mask jumped in the air and used his dark lightning magic back at her. " Suffer!"

Once he did that he almost hit Aqua but she had dogged the attack. I was far away from the battle but I was still near Aqua. I made sure that I was not in the way but still in sight until, The boy in the mask had leaped into a black portal from the ground and began traveling in my direction. Aqua saw the portal was coming in my direction and knew this was going to turn out bad. " Jasmine get out of the way!" She yelled trying to get my attention to move. Aqua began to run to me until The boy in the mask leaped out of the portal, extending his left hand opening a black portal.

Once the portal opened, it grabbed my attention distracting my focus on the boy in the mask. I felt a hand get a grip on my right arm and yanking me into the portal. "AQUA!" I yelled pleading her to help me. Aqua didn't know what to do but was in total shock of what just happened. "Grrrr" Aqua growled in furry to the boy in the mask. He walked towards the portal but stopped and turning his attention to Aqua. " Game Over" he said to her with total pleasure, disappearing into the darkest abyss of the portal were I lay in need of a hero.


	18. Chapter 17: The Nameless Keyblade

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix

Chapter 17: The Nameless Keyblade

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**

**Hello once again my fellow Fanfiction….Fans. Here is a new update of Charpter 17. The next chapter is on the way. And if you want it….THEN REVIEW!**

Chloe's POV

In the living room, I suddenly looked at the clock when it struck 11:00 in the morning. I sighed as if it some what gave me a scare. Then what made me really jump, was when Ven suddenly slammed the front door open. Terra looked up to Ven. Wondering the same thing. "Ven? Are you ok? What's going on?" Terra asked him. Ven was huffing from the lack of air, He looked to see Terra and me looking at him. We were very concerned. He ignored us and went to every nook and cranny of the house. The bathroom, the closet,… underneath the bed. EVERYWHERE. And for what?

"Ven. Tell us what's going on? We can't help you if you don't tell us?" Ven suddenly stopped. He turned around to my direction. "Jasmine is MISSING!" he yelled with a such suspense. Terra and I was shocked at what Ven had told us. . And that's when I truly noticed that Jasmine was nowhere in sight. I went over to Ven. "Ven….." I started as I lightly grabbed Ven's collar of his shirt. "…WHAT DOYOU MEAN THAT'S SHE'S MISSING?" I yelled shaking him back and forth. It looked like he was extremely dizzy. "'….." He said in a complete daze. "Oh my…." I suddenly let Ven be placed onto the couch, trying to gain conciseness. "I'm sooooo sorry , Ven" Terra looked at us confused and placed his hand onto his forehead.

"[sigh] so brainless…"

Then just when we were about to get to the explanation. Aqua shows up from the front door. "What in the…" I began. Aqua came to the table and sat down. " I can't believe I lost…." she mumbled to herself.

"Ok Ven. Explain." Terra looked at him. Ven sighed and told us everything. I was the one that was shocked the most. _How could all this have happened, while Ven was gone? _Aqua and Terra was shocked at the same thing as well. "Ven! How could you leave Jasmine all by herself like that?" I said. Ven was already tensing up. "But I only left her there for a few minutes…" he tried to reason. " I don't care if it was for 3 minutes! You shouldn't have done that!" Ven was quite with his head down. Aqua sighed and looked at Ven. "Ven. I'm sorry. It was my fault that she's gone." Ven suddenly placed his head up, and looked at Aqua. "What do you mean Aqua?" I looked at her too. Now even I was confused. "Well. I just saw Jasmine in Neverland. And she was being chased by the same boy in the mask." I suddenly froze in horror when she said that. It felt like my whole world was stopped in time. And everything else that was active. Like Terra, Ven and Aqua talking was slowed down. _What does she mean by that? Gasp! Could it be? The Dark soldier!_

"WHAT_?" _Ven and Terra said at once. I slammed my hands on the table. And the glasses on the table shook, as Terra, Ven and Aqua jumped in fear. "That's it! No more playing games! That infuriating bastard has no right to do that! Come on guys. We gotta save Jasmine before it's too late!" Ven got up in agreement. "Chloe's right. We have got to save Jasmine. " Terra and Aqua smiled and nodded. "Too bad we can't leave her behind…" Terra started. And that's when we all gave him a dirty look. His face turned pale. "What?"

Suddenly I was feeling dizzy in my head. "…loe..Chloe..!" The voice sounding faint. _Huh? Jasmine? "Chloe! Finally I got in contact with you." _It was Jasmine. _Huh? Jasmine, what happened to you? Where are you? "I don't know where I am. I think I'm in Master Xehanort's dungeon!" _

_Okay Jasmine. Just calm down. Were on our way to get you! Just don't do anything stupid._

"_Yeah. I just might try that. JUST GET HERE SOOOOOON!" _Jasmine yelled in my head. Which caused my ears to get that ringing sound. "Awwwwwwwww! My head!" Terra ,Ven ad Aqua looked serious. "Chloe what's wrong?" Terra said trying to ease my pain. He was rubbing the sides of my shoulders. "It's Jasmine!" Ven came to me, moving Terra out the way. "What she say?" Ven grabbed my shoulders roughly. Terra and Aqua was confused. "She's in Master Xehanort's place. In the dungeon. But I have no idea where that is!" Terra began to think for a moment. "I think I know who does." Terra said. I looked at him like he was insane. "What do you mean by that?" Terra went outside, and skid to a halt. Terra looked at me. And he transformed into his armor. The keyblade he threw into the air, changed into his glider.

"Terra! Where are you going?" I said. Aqua and Ven came as well. "Come on!" he said stopping his glider by me. Ven and Aqua got theirs ready. I don't remember gliders. _Wait a minute? Since when did they have gliders?_

"Chloe! Get on with Terra. It'll be ok!" Ven said to me. I looked at the glider Terra was on. And trust me. It didn't look safe. "Chloe. Just get on." I didn't really want to. " I don't want to! It don't look too safe!" Suddenly I felt myself being picked up. It was Ven. And he placed me on Terra's Glider. "You and Jasmine are such chickens." I gave him a dark glare. "You want to tell Jasmine that?"

I have a feeling that he turned pale.

"Terra I…"

"Just trust me. " He said. Suddenly he grabbed my waist as the flying vehicle was in motion. I leaned back surprise. And I was on Terra's chest. "Hold on to my bars!" I did so. And as I did. I suddenly felt a strange power surging from his key blade. And it was warm. Then I saw a portal opened as we flew into the sky. Ven flew passed us. "WHOOOOOHOOO!" he said. "Ven. Wait until I tell Jas that you are a show off!" I yelled. "Too bad!" he went inside the portal. And that's when it was our turn!

JASMINE'S POV

I was beginning to wake up slowly regaining conscious. I found myself laying on the floor in a strange room that was so unfamiliar. The room was pretty small with white walls. It was very isolated, not just the room but the surrounding itself. The only thing that was there was a gray hallway that lead to where ever it was. I wanted to see the surrounding more or try to, so I got up from the floor and started walking to the bars that blocked my way out. There was a bar that was a door but from the looks of it there was no way of me getting out. " Ugh its locked!" I said tugging on the bars to the door. I began to look to see what was at the end of the hallway, but it looked like it could go on forever. I began to feel useless, alone, scared,…. I had to do something! I began to think of some kind of plan of getting out but I couldn't think of anything at all.

I went sitting in a little corner with my legs together wraping my arms around them. I couldn't believe I was still in my pajamas and I had no shoes or socks on. I was completely barefoot. _Man I'm telling you this is terrible! .. Terrible?.. Terra?… hummm.. Ok if I can read there minds then could I… ahh I got an idea. _I went on my knees, put my hands together folding them, and closed my eyes trying to focus.

" _Chloe… Chloe… Chloe…?" __Huh? Jasmine? "Chloe! Finally I got in contact with you." _" _Huh? Jasmine, what happened to you? Where are you? "I don't know where I am. I think I'm in Master Xehanort's dungeon!" _

_Okay Jasmine. Just calm down. Were on our way to get you! Just don't do anything stupid._

"_Yeah. I just might try that. JUST GET HERE SOOOOOON!"_

"… … Wow I cant believe it worked. Thaank you Terra!" I said to myself smiling making a peace sign. _ok I have to come up with some kind of plane to get out of this place cuz I cant stay here, I have to get out._ I began to look around the cell I was in and realized that there was no bed, dresser, or even a toilet in the cell. _Man talk about a lock up. Did they even stop to think about my bladder at least? …. Why am I thinking of that?… Ok when that boy in the mask comes to get me out, I'll just walk up to him acting normal, then kick him were it hurts! And run for it! Yea that's perfect! _

Suddenly I heard a door in the distance open then close, then in a second hearing sounds of foot steps coming directly to my cell.

CHLOE'S POV

Traveling into the lanes between. We made it to a large tower. And trust me. It was large. "So this is Yen-Sid's tower." Once we walked inside. The first thing I saw was the stairs. Sigh. "Great. Large stairs too." Terra started walking while I continued to following him. Once we got upstairs, I saw a large door. And inside. Was Master Yen-Sid turned around to see Terra and me. Ven and Aqua finally came up.

"So. Your Eraqus' pupils. Terra, Ventus and Aqua…." He turned to me. "Oh sorry. My name is Chloe. Nice to meet you." I said bowing down to him. "I know who you are young one. I was hoping to see your friend as well."

I was looking pretty sad about it. Ven spoke up. "That's the thing Master Yen-Sid. Jasmine is missing. She was kidnapped by the boy in the mask." Yen-Sid sat down in his chair.

"So. The beast is still on the loose I see. Then I take it that young Jasmine is at Xehanort's castle. It's hidden within the fallen." That was when I recognized the place. It was like a vision in my head. "The wastelands…" Ven and the others looked shocked. And at the same time, I saw Jasmine stuck in a cell like dungeon. Looking for a way out.

Master Yen-Sid shook his head yes. "Now go. Jasmine is waiting for you." He commanded. "We will." Ven said reassuring. We was able to leave when Master Yen-Sid called me. "Chloe. I need to talk to you alone." I looked back at Terra. Which he shook his head saying' It's ok. I'll wait for you.'

"Yes. Master Yen-Sid?" he called me closer. So when I walked to him, he sighed at me. "You going to face many trails up ahead. And you have to be there for Jasmine more than anything. Keep her on the right path."

"I know that Master Yen-Sid. But what can I do? She's the princess here. If I can. I'll protect if I must." He smiled at me. "I know that, Chloe. But Protecting her won't be enough," My face turned pale when he said that. "What do you mean?"

He looked down before answering my question.

"Terra will need you as well. Never give up on him."

"You mean…, he's heading towards darkness."

A few minutes later I came down stairs. Terra and the others was ready to go. I came on Terra's glider. And we headed off to save Jasmine.

JASMINE'S POV

The foot steps finally ended to find out it was only the boy with the mask. He had a set of keys in his hand. He used it unlocking the door insisting me to get out of the cell. _ok Jasmine remember what you planed for. Just act normal. Once you reach him just kick him were it hurts and run for it. _I walked up to him trying not to act so suspicious and trying to keep my cool. We were finally face to face and it was time….

I used all of my strength on my right leg and kick him right in between his legs were the sun don't shine. He lend forward groaning in pain. Without even thinking I just grabbed his helmet and slammed it against the wall, then running away for escape time. I didn't know were I was going or even how to get out in the first place, Its not like I could use a map or even go up to the old man and saying " _Hi Xehanort can you tell me a way out of here, Cuz I'm lost." … yea not happening. _All I knew was that I was running in never ending hallways the led me to strange rooms. Until I came across one room that was very strange. The room was all white with enough space to hold a lot of stuff in there. There was a big screen and a whole lot of machines that connected to each other or to anything that was possible. " What is this?" I felt so confused as to what was in the room.

" So I see that you finally made it princess." The voice said. I turned around already recognizing the voice. The only differences was that I was extremely scared.

" Master Xehanort…." my voice began to crack. _Ahh man were is Chloe when you need her? _Master Xehanort was eyeing me down giving me a sinister smile. " Come with me now, and this nightmare will be over" He said extending his hand offering my hand. I immediately refused his offer. " Why would I go with a freak like you? When all you want to do is bring destruction to all of the worlds, including mine?"

Master Xehanort was beginning to loose his patience by putting his hand into a fist. " My dear child, you would have to give in one way or another." He began trying to hide his frustration. " Yea right! Not without a fight I won't!" I began to feel angry, almost as if I could take on anything without being scared. Master Xehanort began to feel a challenge coming in. He just stood in stance just smiling at me. " Princess don't make it harder then what it needs to be. If I have to… You might end up regretting it." He began to walk towards me. " Now it all begins with one." I began to feel numb, not knowing how to move. Fear is what fell on me. " Oh no you don't!"

Mickey came defending me with Keyblade in hand. " Master Xehanort! I will not let you lay a finger on her!" He began to point his Keyblade directly at him. " Jasmine I need you to get outta her now!" He looked at me still having his Keblade aiming at Xehanort. " But Mickey ?"

" Jasmine, just get out! I'll be fine trust me." Mickey gave me a smile to take his word. Master Xehanort all of a sudden summoned his Keyblade getting ready for battle. " Here Jasmine take this, you might need this" He handed me a strange Keychain that looked like flowers. " A Keychain? " The Keychain was in the palm of my hand until a flash of light summoning a Keyblade.

NORMAL POV

Jasmine looked amazed at her new Keyblade. It was like they were meant to be. The tip of the Keyblade had five Jasmine Flowers on it. There was also a green vine swirling down to the handle. And by the handle was a crown like heart.

"…"

"Jasmine just go!" Mickey told her. Jasmine nodded and she jetted off. Mickey and Xehanort was about to have their battle. Meanwhile. Somewhere along the way, Jasmine felt like as if the Keyblade was guiding her to somewhere safe. And in turn. She winded up running into Chloe.

"Oh!" Chloe had said , then looking to see who… "Jasmine?" Jasmine gasped when she saw Chloe. "Chloe? Where have you been? How did you get here?"

"…well…"

Chloe's POV

We came across the dark castle. In which belonged to Master Xehanort. Terra and the others was already rushing in. We came to see a bridge that lead to the front door, The door was locked when Ven tried to open it. So he took out his Keyblade, and he opened the door. Once we made it inside. The front entrance was huge. It was like a medieval castle with a hint of England spice.

"What is this place…?" Aqua asked as we headed up the ramp. Suddenly Ven heard something. "Let's go!" he cried. We ran as fast as we can. Until we came across three pathways. "Ok. So which way do we go?" I looked at the right side of me. Suddenly I saw a vision of Jasmine trapped by Master Xehanort. I tried to convince them to follow me.

"Guys we have to go this way!" I told them. They looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" Ven said, "Chloe what are you talking about?" Terra asked me. "I'm telling you that Jasmine's this way. I just know it." Suddenly an Unversed appeared out of no where. And it ran like it wanted us to follow them. "Hey!" Terra yelled as they unleashed their Keyblade's. Once they left, I can hear Terra calling me to follow, But I looked the other way. And headed towards where Jasmine was. I felt a rushing feeling. And I knew that I was close. And then once I made a turn….

I ran into Jasmine.,,

Normal POV

"Jasmine we have to get out now." Chloe told her. Jasmine agreed. As they was running Jasmine stopped for a reason. Chloe noticed. "Jasmine? What's wrong?" Jasmine looked like she was pale. "Chloe we have to go back…" Chloe was confused. "What do you mean by that Jasmine?"

"No Chloe. You just don't get it! We have to go back, now!" Chloe and Jasmine raced back. And when they did, they saw Mickey on the ground. And Master Xehanort still standing, with his Keyblade in hand.

"[Gasp] Mickey!" Chloe yelled as well as Jasmine. Chloe ran over to Mickey to see if he was still alive. "He's still alive." Chloe said. Master Xehanort looked like he muttered something.

"Chloe let's go! Pick up Mickey!" Jasmine said to Chloe. "What?" she said. "Just do it!" Chloe had picked Mickey up without hesitation. And they escaped from Master Xehanort. Running away. They came across Unversed and Jasmine defeated each and every one of them. And in return. They end up where the entrance is. "There's the entrance, Jasmine! Were almost…" More Unversed appeared. And this time stronger ones.

Jasmine was about to attack until the Keyblade suddenly spoke to her.

_Forge with Chloe. _

At some point, Jasmine already knew what the Keyblade was talking about.

"Chloe! Put Mickey down!" Jasmine yelled. Chloe looked up at her in surprise. "What?"

"Just put him down." She told her. Chloe did so, by placing Mickey near the wall: where he can sit up straight.

"Now. Grab hold of my Kayblade." Chloe was unsure of what she was saying. Until she did grab hold of the Keyblade. While holding the Keyblade together with Jasmine. From the connection they both shared. Created a powerful blast emanating from the Keyblade, and hit every single one of the Unversed there. When the blast was over. Nothing was left. Jasmine and Chloe was left shocked and confused of what happened. "Whoa…" Jasmine said. "That was unbelievable…"

"Let's go!" Jasmine yelled. Chloe grabbed Mickey again.

Racing out the door. Master Xehanort was watching above. Suddenly the dark soldier appears next to him.

"I see that you failed." he said. The boy in the mask looked to the front door with his Master. "And so have you. What's the plan now?"

Xehanort was thinking for a moment. And he was recalling the events that just took place just now. And that's when he had a deadly smirk on his face. "Vanitas. I have another job for you. And I need you to get it done."

"What ever that pleases you. Master."

Reaching the house. Chloe and Jasmine tried to open the door. But it was locked.

"That idiot! I can't believe that he locked the stupid door." Chloe yelled. Still trying to hold Mickey. Jasmine's face lit up. "I got an idea!" Jasmine let loose her Keyblade. Force it to the keyhole on the door knob. The light flashed from the tip and it unlocked the door. "Now that's what I call instant Key manager."

Opening the door. Chloe placed Mickey on the bed. And Jasmine searched the cabinets to try and find some first aid kit and bandages.

"Where the heck does Terra keeps this stuff?" Jasmine yelled.

"You think I know. He hides everything from me!" Chloe yelled back. Chloe then remembers where it was. "Oh Jasmine…, I think it's in the lower cabinet. Near the sink." Jasmine looked at the lower cabinet. And finds the kit and extra ban aids.

"[sighs] finally." Jasmine concluded as she went to Mickey. She sat on the bed, while she was opening up the bandage case.

Chloe was looking outside, while Jasmine was attending to Mickey's wounds. "Jasmine. What can we do? This is getting out of hand." Jasmine was wrapping up Mickey's left arm. "I know. Something has to be done before it's too late. Our whole world is at steak!"

"Besides. Terra's and the other worlds too." Jasmine said finished tending to Mickey's wounds.

They were pretty exhausted. Chloe went to sitting on the couch, While Jasmine was sitting on the floor concerned for Mickey. After a few minutes Terra and Ven walked in the house. They looked messed up like they got out of a big brawl. Terra's clothes looked torn, while Ven's clothes looked dirty and having a few holes as well. Terra flopped himself onto the couch next to Chloe leaning on the opposite direction of her. Chloe looked at him strange wondering what happened to him and Ven. Ven walked to Jasmine and fell directly on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! What the heck happened to you two?"

All the boys was able to say is "…uhhh."

They didn't look too good. Jasmine was concerned too. "Are you okay Ven?"

"….nooo." He looked like he was asleep. Terra was holding his head like he wasn't feeling well. "Terra?" He looked at me. And his eyes were red. And he looked like his face was slightly pale. Chloe went over to him more to check his temp. And it was not good. Plus he was sweaty.

"Terra! Your sick!" Chloe rushed over to the closet to get a soft warm blanket that was a satin color, and placed it on Terra. He had the look like he wanted to throw up. Chloe was also rubbing his back some. Ven looked up at Mickey. " Hey what happened to Mickey?" He asked Jasmine with concern. " He was fighting trying to save me." Jasmine explained to Ven. Mickey began to regain his conscious opening his eyes. " Uh where am I?" Mickey turned his attention on everyone in the room. " Jasmine, Chloe, Terra, Ven? What's going on here?"

" Don't worry Mickey your at Terra's house." Jasmine told him so he wouldn't have to worry anymore. Mickey notes' the bandage that was wrapped on his arm, But also notes' that Terra didn't look so good.

Mickey had got off the bed so that Terra can get in and rest. Something made him get a fever. Ven tried slowly get off from the floor. And with success, he was able to move. He walked over to Terra to help Chloe get him to bed. They slowly had to walk him there. Gently. They let him sit down. Pulling off his shoes Terra rested on top of the bed for a second.

Chloe's POV

I looked over at Terra. Suddenly smelling a smell that was not o good. It was his stench!

"Terra. You need to take a bath." I told him. He looked at me. And he nodded a little. He got up slowly ,and I had to help him to the bathroom while he was getting a short shower. After a few minutes, Terra came out with his white under shirt and his green shorts, He finally sat down on the bed again. And I was trying not to bother him at all. Ven came with the platter of soup.

"Here Terra. Bland Pepper Soup." After I help Terra have some of his soup he went to bed quietly and peacefully. I looked over with Ven and Jasmine talking to each other. While Mickey, on the other hand, was looking out the window. Jasmine came up to me.

"Jasmine. We have to do something about this fever. Terra isn't getting any better." I looked at him, while it looked like it was struggling for Terra. I was pretty sad that it was happening. And the fact that it was going on like this.

"Your right Chloe. We have to do something about this." Jasmine looked at him, and she looked back at Ven. He looked back at her.

"Jasmine. We have to go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Mickey has something for us." Ven said looking at Terra.

"Okay." Jasmine gave me a hug and so did Ven and Mickey. "Bye Chloe." Jasmine said. "Take care of Terra."

"I will. And thanks for coming by you guys."

At some point. I had a feeling that Terra was doing the same. He seemed like he was happy. I looked back at them when they was trying to open the door. Again. Ven, Jasmine and Mickey said their goodbyes to us. And I looked back at Terra. And sighed when he kept having a hard time breathing.

"Terra?" I asked. "Hmm?" he said still having his eyes shut. The night feel cool and the house was still warm. That was because the window was slightly opened. "I don't want you to…" I said trying to hold back tears. He wiped away my tears. "Shhh. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I just need some rest."

Jasmine's POV

We began walking to the house in silence. I was feeling pretty bad for Terra. I wished I could help out, instead of leaving all of the work to Chloe. We were almost home , and I was still surprised that Mickey was with us. " Ven, Jasmine. I need to speak to you." He brought it to our attentions. Ven and I stopped walking and was paying attention to Mickey. " While we were walking I was thinking of a way to help Terra. I was thinking if you guys would make a stronger reaction then it just might help Terra."

"Ok so how do we do that?" Ven asked " well…." Mickey took a long pause looking at us. " ARE YOU INSANE! I'm not even married to him! Have you lost your mind?" I Think he lost it completely! Ven's was wide eyed with his jaw hanging in total shock. " Mickey can't there be another way?" Ven asked trying to find another way out of it. Mickey shook his no to him. Ven was disappointed. Mickey reached his hands into his left pocket with two rings in his hand , then handing it to Ven. My legs felt so weak that I couldn't stand anymore. I sat on a small rock just in shock.

_I cant believe that this is happening to me. I haven't even been with him long enough to even go that far. _Ven had the rings in his hand looking at me concerned. He began walking to me , then kneeled on the floor per posing to me. " Jasmine will you marry me?" I had no reaction to what he just asked me. I didn't know what to say. I just looked at him in total shock. Ven was waiting for my answer until I nodded my head saying "Ok" " I know pronounce you husband and wife."

Ven then took the ring that best fights me, placing it on my finger. I took the ring from him putting it on him. I still felt pretty numb, feeling like I could not really function what was happening in my head. " you guys better get going. I'll meet you when I get back." He told us smiling. Ven nodded at him. He then picked me up cuz I couldn't walk. I was still numb from the whole thing.

Normal POV

Ventus was carrying Jasmine in a bridal style all the way to the house. Mickey didn't leave them in sight, but he made sure that they would not see him in sight. Mickey was standing on a hillside watching the house. Then a couple of minutes later a beam of light shoot from the house to the sky. He knew what was going on in the house and began to feel bad for them. " Jasmine… Ven… I'm sorry"


	19. Chapter 18: The Dancing Flower

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix

Chapter 18: The Dancing Flower

* * *

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**

**a/n: Hi everybody! Welcome back to KHBBS REMIX! We are happy to announce the 18th**** chapter of this story. There will be a part 2 that will come up in the next few chapters, so be ready. Anyway. I would also like to say happy holidays!**

**And now Chapter 18:**

* * *

+Jasmine's POV+

Morning finally came with my body felling like I had dead weight laying on top of me. There was a nice breeze coming from the window making the temperature of the room feeling quite convertible. I was on the bed laying on my back feeling a little uncomfortable. I tried to move but for some weird reason as to why , I couldn't at all. I went to see what was on me and found that it was Ventus sleeping on me with his head resting on my chest. I placed my head back on the pillow sighing. I really wanted to get up but at the same time I didn't want to wake Ven up. I began to like the fact that Ven and I was like this but, I still couldn't believe that we were married. I began playing with Ven's spiky hair, just running my hands in the mist of his soft blond hair.

The way he was sleeping just seemed so peaceful. His breathing was light , and his heart beat was ever so calm. The crazy thing was that the way his heart would beat matched to mine as well… It was almost as if we became one in body and in soul.

" Uhhhh" Ven began to grown trying to recover from his sleep.

" Huh… Oh good morning Ven. How was your sleep?"

" It was good… How did you sleep last night?" Ven asked as his head was still on my chest.

" It was good. I enjoyed it very much… I wonder if it worked."

" yea…. You want to go see how he's doing?" Ven asked me removing his body weight off of me. He was looking at me but was over me.

" Yes my husband."

Ven's face glowed once I said the word husband. We began our day as always. Taking a shower then getting dressed. I wanted to wear my gray skirt with my black tank - top and black sneakers that are similar to converse. I turned my back to Ventus and notices the reaction on his face. He was wide eyed then his jaw dropped. "What?" I asked giving him a confused expression. "Its nothing its just that, the back of your shirt is very opened and the straps are X crossed" " really? … I didn't notes that. Maybe I should change my shirt then." " No you don't have to. It looks beautiful on you." I didn't know what to do at the moment but just smile at him. Ven extended his hand smiling as if he found something beyond himself or anything at all that he could find. " Come my wife, lets go see Terra." I couldn't resist but extend my hand and gently placing it on his hand. He gripped my hand gently then kissed it. I began to feel like I was swiped off my feet and feeling like I was the luckiest girl alive. He is a picture perfect Husband. He was just for me, as I was just for him.

* * *

Chloe's POV

The next morning was extremely stressful on me. I kept tossing and turning because of lack of sleep. Terra was still sick. And it looked like it was getting worse. When I kept looking at him. It seems like everything was going to fall apart. I didn't want to see that. I see that it's 6:50am on Terra's clock next to me. I decided to go to sleep again. Hoping to satisfy my eyes for more sleep. The next thing I know when I wake up a hour later. I turn around to see that Terra is not in the bed. The covers was completely off, and he was no where to be in sight. That's until I heard a flushing sound from the bathroom. I got up from the bed, pulling the covers away from me. And ran instantly to the bathroom. I knocked a few times until he answered. "Terra?" I suddenly looked at the bottom of the door to see his large shadow near it. "You ok?" There was a few cramming sounds. "Uh huh…" And on top of that. It sounded like he was trying to make himself throw up. And he really was sick. It appears that what ever it was caused him not to feel well.

I heard another flush from the toilet, and Terra opened the door. Reveling himself not looking so well.

"Wow. You really don't look so well." He shook his head 'yes' agreeing with my answer. He went to the bed slowly and laid himself down for a bit more.

"Terra. I'm going to go start making myself something to eat." I walked away from him until I felt a tug near my waist. I looked behind me, and Terra somewhat forced me near him by puling me back. I ended up on top of his lap, and my back leaning against his chest. I felt like my body was about to over heat. "Umm. Terra? Are you ok?" I asked him and I was wondering what was on his mind right now.

"I'm…sorry." He finally let me go. And I looked at him behind me. His face was turned the moment he notice me.

The door opens when Jasmine suddenly comes inside with Ven. They gave me a look like something was going on. "Jasmine…"

"Chloe? What's going on?" I looked at Terra and he seemed to be resting again. Jasmine and Ven came to look at him. Jasmine went to check his tempt. "Chloe he's not looking so well. His tempt has sky rocketed."

"I know. I hope that he will get better soon."

I looked at him one more time. "I think Terra needs medicine."

Jasmine and Ven looked so excited when I had suggested that. "hey! Maybe we can go get the medicine, right Jasmine?" I looked at Jasmine to see what she wanted to do.

"Sure. We can go together. Chloe. You stay here and look after Terra."

"Ok…." Jasmine and Ven walked out the door. I looked at Terra for the Final time.

* * *

Jasmine POV

Ventus and I finally reached the market. There were many store's and many people shopping. I stopped being distracted by the sound of music that sounds very familiar to my heritage. It was the sound of congas, Spanish singing, a guitarist, tambourines, and maracas. There was a whole lot of people dancing exactly like Spanish people. It brought me back to home and back to my blood line as well. " Wow. What's going on there?" Ven asked me confused. " I don't know? …. Hey come on Ven lets dance!" " Huh? .. Jasmine I don't know about THIIIISS!" I grabbed Ven dragging him to the dance floor. We were in the center of the dance floor while other people were dancing. Ven put has hand around my waist and grabbed my right hand. We began to dance in a mix of mélange , and a little bite of dirty dancing. I felt like the dance between us was like one. Ven would spin me then bring me close to him, then move in unison. I had to admit, I did have a lot of fun even with Ven spinning me with such elegance. The dance was finally over and the crowed began clapping there hands. A big man that looked Spanish went to the stage and was congratulating every dancer on the floor. Ven and I were standing putting our attention to the man. I came to realize that the people on the dance floor had numbers on there shoulder.

" Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming. Know that the dance is over I will now announce the winners of today's Dance contest." " Dance contest?" I said looking at Ventus. Ven looked at me shrugging his shoulders at me. " The winners of today's dance contest is….." He grabbed a peace of paper trying to read what was written in it. A woman on his left had a golden trophy smiling showing it off. " The Silver Solder and The Dancing Flower! Come on up and take your prize!" He said waving his hand to us instructing us to come up to the stage. Every person that was there was clapping there hands congratulating us. Ven and I were very confused as to who it was. " Ugh Jasmine I think that's us." We went up on the stage and grabbed our prize. " Why wont we let our winners have there last dance." "Ugh Ven I don't think we should. We really need to go and get the medicine." I told him in concern. Ven seamed to agree with me but from his expressions they were telling me otherwise.

The crowed were beginning to cheer us on convincing us to dance one more time. " ok fine." I said giving into him. Ven grabbed my hand instructing me to the dance floor for our last dance. The faces of the crowed were very excited to our final dance. The musicians began to play a slow song as we began our dance. Ven began to lead me but his posture was way different from last's dance. He was more light with his feet, posture perfect , and his hands felt more delicate. The Dance I came to realize was Ballroom. I never knew until now that Ventus was a great dancer. What's next break Dancing? The crowed were surrounding us in enjoyment. As the dance was going on I began to feel a bad presence coming from the crowed. I began to look at the people paying no mind to Ven at all. " Ven something's not right. I feel a bad presence's coming from the people." Ven looked at me in concern. As I began to eye down the people I saw a man with a helmet staring at us. " Ven! He's here! The boy in the helmet!" "What!"

"Ven we got to get out of here."

" Don't worry I got a plan." He told me. " I'm going to spin you into the crowed. Then from there were getting out of here."

* * *

Normal POV

Once Jasmine and Ven came into Terra's house. Ven helped Chloe mix the soup in the pot. Aqua came in with some other things in her hands. She was carrying some extra soup just in case anyone gets sick. "Oh Jasmine." Chloe notices something. "Hmm?" Jasmine asked. "Where did you get this trophy?" She looked curiously at it. "Uhhhhh…, Ven and I won a dance contest in town." Ven turned to Chloe while finishing where Jasmine left off. "Yeah. And we didn't know either." When the soup was done. Terra was well enough to drink the soup.

The next day….

By the next day. Terra was feeling well again. He was so proud of his improvements that he wanted to cook a feast that same day. Chloe and Ven was already up, helping Terra out with setting the table. Jasmine was still sleeping. And nobody didn't know what she was dreaming of. Meanwhile….

* * *

Jasmine's POV

It was so dark… to dark. But the felling is as if I'm falling. As I came to realize my body is falling in the mist of the darkness but floating at the same time. My feet finally landed on a platform. I opened my eyes to see nothing. The floor caught my attention. It had a picture of Chloe and I. We had our heads down facing in an opposite directions on our back sides. On the edge of the picture there was a picture of Ventus, Terra, and Agua. But only one thing got my attention as to what was behind Chloe and I. It was a moon shaped as a Heart. " Is that Kingdom Hearts?"

" Don't be afraid." A strange voice called to my heart. " Whose there? Who are you?"

" Don't be afraid, for I am the one who is apart of you." The strange voice began to continue with its toying riddles. " Apart of me? I don't understand." I felt so confused as if someone was to give me a math question and would expect me to give them the answer. And believe me I'm not good with riddles and math, I begin to feel like I'm a total dunce. " Trust your Heart and don't be afraid." The voice had faded away but then only to revile a strange door in front of me. It was white with two door knobs. The enterer had many designs. But For some weird reason it reminded me of the door from Kingdom Heart 1, When Sora was at the awakening. The door opened with such a strong light glaring out and hitting my face. The light hurt my eyes only to make my pupils dilate in pain. I didn't know what to do weather to enter or to walk away. But that Voice had came back one last time reminding me. " Don't be afraid."

I followed what the strange voice had told me and I went into the door. I began to find myself in a dark hallway , with lanterns that had green flames. I turned around only to find Terra and Chloe in the distance. I could tell that they were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Terra had Chloe close to him embracing her with his eyes. I could tell there was something more then a crush that was in them.. But love. Chloe looked like she was scared out of her mind. I know her situation when it comes to guys. She always pushes them away and would never except a man's love …. Well when it's the right guy if you want to put it that way…. It just sounds better. She began to try and get away from him but he would not let her go , till Terra went and kissed Chloe.

I was in total shock to see that. But I had a strange felling that fate was in it. As I saw them kiss I began to feel as thou something grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back with full force. I couldn't do anything but scream while seeing my friends fayed away in a blink of an eye.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Jasmine?"

* * *

Chloe's POV

I looked at Jasmine as she was scared out of her wits. She was drenched in sweat, and she was breathing heavy. Whatever that dream was, it didn't seem right. "Jasmine are you okay?" She turned to me the moment I spoke. "Chloe? What happened?" I narrowed my eyes in concern. "That was the same question I was gonna ask you." Jasmine looked back at the ceiling. She hoisted herself up to try and regain back her consciousness. "Chloe. I have something I need to tell you…, Where's Terra ,Ven and Aqua?" I looked around wondering too. "They went outside for a bit. I guess. So what's going on Jasmine?"

"I… I had another vision."

"And what was this one about?" I looked at her for a moment to see what was going on. I wondered why this was all happening. " well I found myself in the same awakening that Sora was in but the glass pillar was way different." I gave her some strange look that said "ok."

" yea it had a picture of you, me, Ven , terra , Aqua, and Kingdom Hearts… but for some weird reason Kingdom Hearts was blue not yellow."

" WHAT?… wait a minute I remember Kingdom Hearts being yellow not blue." Jasmine just shrugged her shoulders in response. "There was a strange voice calling me. It felt so strange but familiar. It said to me. don't be afraid and listen to your heart… ok what the heck is that suppose to mean?" I gave her a dumb found look. "Well.. I don't know. It's strange to me." Jasmine's face got soft but was full of confusion. I didn't like it of course but mostly concerned for her. " Jasmine what else happened?"

" Well after I heard that voice I saw the same door in Kingdom Hearts 1. You know that was in the awakening."

" Yea I remember."

" The door opened on it's own and the voice came back and told me to not be afraid. So I went inside and I ended up in some hallway. I don't know where we were but all I Know is that I saw you and Terra, and Terra was holding you close to him…..and… you don't want to know what the rest happened."

"Jazzy tell me what happened." I said snarling at her. Jasmine turned to me giving me a weak smile. " Are you shore you want to know what happened?"

" Jasmine just tell me! Its not like I'm going to kill you or something."

" Hey you may never know."

I placed my head hanging shaking my head. She always gets this way with me. " Jazzy just tell me what happened." Jasmine took a deep breath then exhaled. " ok then….. Terra kissed you."

" ….. ….. …"

* * *

**Thank you all for those who have reviewed for our story. We gladly accept them. You know the drill. REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19: When You Thought You Knew

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix

Chapter 19: When You Thought You Knew…

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**

**Happy late New Years. Sorry that we haven't been uploading for a while. Jasmine has regents soon. So wish her luck. I'm very busy, so that's the reason why we haven't done so. But we should catch up more this month. And the Story might end in February…**

**Sigh…**

Chloe's Pov

My heart sink at the thought of… Terra kissing me? That's totally impossible! There is no way that he has those kind of feelings for me!

"Jasmine. Maybe you saw it wrong?" I told her with almost an regret. "Chloe. I saw it …." Jasmine looked at me with honesty. "Are you sure you saw it right? I mean. There's sometimes a misunderstanding when it comes down to those things." Jasmine shook her head no, at the moment I finished my say. "Chloe. No. I'm sure I saw it right. He did kiss you… " She paused for a moment before she looked back at me to talk to me again. "He's gonna…"

"NO! Jasmine, this can't happen!" I didn't want to talk about this conversation anymore,. It was starting to really bother me. _Terra would never do that to me. He knows how I feel, I told him that before. But why do I get the feeling that the only reason why he's so nice to me is…, is it because he likes me? Or worse!_

"Chloe?" I looked up back at Jasmine the moment she called me back to reality. I was lost within my own thought's. It was like a nightmare. But real to my eyes and ears. "Sorry, Jasmine. I just was in my own little world right now." I said turning my head away, so I won't have to hear the end of it. She looked at me with suspicion and decided to leave the conversation alone. Jasmine shrugged at it. " OK."

"Ok? So… what do you want to talk about then?" I looked at her and I had a feeling that whatever it is that she wanted to talk about was not going to be pretty.

"Truth to be told. I have a feeling that there is more to what is going on here, Chloe?" I leaning in forward more. "You think it's serious?"

She shook her head yes. I knew that gut feeling was telling me something. Thank you! I sighed at the fact that my suspicion was correct. However I must listen to what she has to say about this whole dumb situation. From what I know. Were not even supposed to be here. "How serious?"

"Very serious. Master Xehanort won't leave me alone. He and the guy in the helmet keeps calling me princess. But I don't understand how in the world is that even possible! Chloe it's driving me crazy. What am I supposed to do? What are we really doing here?" Looking at her with such concern was already getting to my gut. I didn't like the situation at all. The kidnappings, the whole getting together kind of thing. It was not something out of the ordinary. Well. Except the fact that we are in Kingdom Hearts, but that's not the point!

"Chloe, your spacing out again…" Jasmine told me. I did a double take and looked at her once again. I shook my head side to side to show her that I was snapping out of my …, daydream…?

Jasmine sighed at me and shifted herself on the bed to make herself conferrable, while I looked outside. I can see that Ven and Terra are over reacting to something they was talking about outside. Then They started laughing in muted dialog.

"You ok now?" I asked her. She smiled at me and shook her head yes. "I think you got a point there." She now looked at me with narrowed eyes. Concern was feeling in her way of thinking. "About what?"

"About the whole thing. We've been through this before, Jasmine. It's almost a whole month since we left Earth. Something is defiantly going on, and it's up to us to figure it out before trouble arises again."

"But how are we going to do that? Chloe. You got an oversized bulldozer watching your every move. During the hour **on** the hour!" I suddenly had to raise a brow. "I was just saying." I looked to the side for a moment. "Well." I said starting to stand up. "We need to do something, I understand that. But we can't do it, unless we know exactly what we are dealing with here. If we act without thinking. It could lead us to totally nothing, or… were gonna die."

And from the looks of her eyes. I could tell that she really don't wanna die just yet…

Jasmine's pov

" Hey Chloe.. You know what Terra's like besides a oversized bulldozer?" " No Jazzy I really don't know?" " He's like a oversized beast. [laughing]" Chloe began to laugh once I said that. " More then that you guys are like Beauty and the Beast [laughing]" Chloe gave me a real narrowed look. Knowing her. She would hit me right about now. "I'm sorry." I shuttered up the moment she continued to give me that look. Chloe just began to stare into space once again. I could tell there was a lot on her mind. I guess it was about Terra. " Chloe what are you thinking about?" I asked in concern. " Huh… ohh its nothing." " Chloe I know something is bothering you. Come on tell me." Chloe just sighed to put herself together in her thoughts.

" Its just that I hate the way Terra treats me in this house!" Chloe said in frustration slamming her hands on the bed. " Wait a min!… what do you mean like that! Chloe what is Terra doing to you?" I demanded the answer from her. I gave her the look that told her 'you better tell me or else!' Chloe sighed. "It's just that…,Terra; he always leave me at the house alone, when he's doing other things. Like…, going shopping or him needing to go save the world! He's does all these things without me, and it's giving me a headache. Sometime's I hate him for it, and I never like using the word 'hate' for anybody…" Chloe was feeling kinda down about it. I felt like I was understanding what she was telling me, and it was making sense as to why I always saw her in the house. " He never lets you go out?" " Never … And you know what? When He always want me to be in the house. I always have to stay here. And when he say's for me to stay in the house 'he'll be right back'. It's like he'll never come for me. I always ended up being in the house all by myself. I have to wait for hours. Jasmine. It is soo depressing, you have no idea, how it fells to have to stay in the house all by yourself without noting to do. It's irritating…"

" Wow what a bastard…." I was trying to put myself in his shoes to at least make some sense as to what was going on his mind. " Maybe he's just being over protected with you. And he just want's you to be safe. Look I know its hard and your frustrated, But you have to understand how he feels as well Chloe. And believe me I know you don't at the moment." Chloe just sighed and began to look at the floor. " Hey Jasmine. I'm gonna go take a shower. I fell musky and dirty." " alright Chloe."

Once Chloe was in the bathroom Terra and Ven came in the house laughing . Once I saw Terra I got very tensed. Ven came to me kissing my forehead then sat by the table. I got up from the bed and sat right next to Ventus. " Hey Ven you want some coffee?" Terra asked Ven smiling. "Yeah sure" Replying back to Terra in a good mood. " Jasmine you want some.." " No thank you.. I don't like **Coffee**." I started to snap at him. Ventus turned to me wide eyed getting ready to back away. " Whoa what's your problem?" He asked me with the coffee mug still in his hand. " You're my problem that's **What**!" Ventus began to get tensed. Terra raised his brow and put the mug on the counter. " And what problem is that?" He asked me with an attitude. " Well let me see. Maybe it's the way how your treating Chloe! That's what!" I said feeling extremely annoyed. "Whoa wait a minute. What ever that goes on between me and Chloe is none of you business! And what do you mean by the way I treat her?" " Ohh so know you wanna know what's going on? I thought you said that what ever that goes on between you and her was none of my business?" I said with a nasty attitude.

" Jasmine tell me now!" He said getting defensive. " Look I don't appreciate how you keep her locked up in this house. Its like you got her in a prison. You never take her out, you never let her do something she would want to do, it has to be what you want , and if you don't get it your way you get all upset about it… You know what Terra your such a hot headed independent **Jerk**!" I pouted at him. Terra walked to the table slamming his hands on the table near Ven. " What did you call me?" " You heard me. I called you a hotheaded independent jerk!" Terra and I were staring at each other face to face. The atmosphere was beginning to get very intense. Ven couldn't take it anymore " that's enough! Stop fighting!"

" You know what I had enough of this. I'm leaving." I said giving Terra a dirty look rolling my eyes. I got up from the chair and left the house. I just wanted to go somewhere that would bring peace in my mind. I hated him for making Chloe feel like that. Most of all I didn't like the fact that he would control her like that. It wasn't fair. I had no idea as to were I was heading to but I just kept on walking. The only thing I knew was that I ended up by a Destiny Island. I was looking around to see trees and a town behind me. But the weird thing I notice is that there was no portal that brought me here. I think Terra's house was in the outskirt's of the town in Destiny's Island. I was beginning to calm down once I saw the ocean. The sound of the waves crashing soothed my angered heart, bringing peace to mind. Only 1 minute went by and I started to feel scared. I began to feel a dark presence coming from behind. I turned slowly and saw Master Xehanort smiling at me. I didn't know what to do, but my first impressions was to run for it. My feet began to move but then some how he was in front of me. Xehanort grabbed me from my throat lifting me up with my feet dangling from the floor. He didn't say anything but just smiling mischievously evil. I grabbed his arm to give myself some leeway so I could breathe. I began to struggle from the grips of his hand as it continued to tighten against my throat. Within his right hand formed a giant black ball. From the looks of his deep yellow eyes. I can tell that he was about to place it in me, jut like he did to Chloe. I began to struggle again but in that moment, he already did. I felt the pain and sting from his hand going inside of me. But then I passed out…

Chloe's pov

I was finished taking my shower and I was already fully dressed. I came out of the bathroom only to find that Terra and Ven was arguing with each other. "What's going on?" They stopped arguing and looked at me. "Nothing…" Ven said turning his head to the ground. I looked around to see if Jasmine is still here. But she wasn't. I placed my hands to my hips. "Where's Jasmine?" They each looked at me like I was stupid. "What do you mean?"

_Oh my goodness. Are they so dense? _I dragged myself in disbelief. "What do you mean by that? Where is she?"

"Chloe. Don't worry about it. I'm sure she's just outside looking at the garden or something." I gave Terra a look that said 'oh yeah?' and began my walk to the window next to me. I carefully looked outside to see if I can see her anywhere around here. I turned around to them slowly, and gave them a dumb look. "Really…, we'll she's not there now? In fact. I don't even remember her saying that she was going to be outside."

"Ven came to me. "Chloe. Jasmine was here a second ago…"

"Oh no." Ven said . He ran out the door. I looked back at Terra, since he was…'the leader' of the group. "Well? Do we go with him?" Terra shook his head 'no'. "No. It's best we leave them be. I huffed when he said that. "Terra, we can't leave them alone. What if Jasmine is in great danger?" I sighed afterwards because I didn't know what else to say. And when I looked back at Terra again. He gave such a precious look. I began to turn my head around. I still was thing about what Jasmine had told me. Why did that have to happen in her dream, or vision to be truthful. I just couldn't believe the whole thing. And truly. Deep in my heart. I really don't want to…

Almost 30 minutes passed by. Terra was getting ready to make dinner. He was making Mashed potatoes, boneless chicken with lemons. He began getting some eggs to moist the chicken with it. "Hey. Would you like some corn and Macaroni and cheese with that?" I looked at him when he had said that. "Terra. That is way too much starch." He gave me a look. He turned around and I can tell that he was rolling his eyes when he turned. "I guess you can. If you want to…" He smiled finally. But I can tell that his face turned to sadness. "Chloe? Why do you hate me?"

I looked in shock when he said that.

"No! Of course not! Why would you ask me that ?"

He sighed.

"Well. Because…" But before he could even answer me. Both of us looked at the door. It was Ven carrying Jasmine in his arms. I gasped while seeing this. "Jasmine! Oh my gosh. What happened?" Ven turned to me when Terra had to stop what he was doing to get Jasmine onto the bed. "I don't what know happened? I just found her laying on the beach." Terra placed Jasmine down on the bed to feel her pulse. "Wait. You mean she was on the island across sea?" I said in shock. Jasmine began crying out loud while struggling to shack some off. Something was bothering her. Terra began to check her pulse again. This time he stood there, until he felt something that was out of the ordinary.

"What?" I asked Terra while he was still checking. He turned to me when he began to see that it was not good. Almost as if it was happening to me… "I don't know what to make of this…"

"Do you think it was my fault?" Ven asked when we asked that. "What are you talking about Ven. Jasmine is in trouble." I told him. He was worrying even more. Jasmine began to scream the moment tried placing his hand over her heart. Ven and I had looked at her the moment she did. "Terra. Do you think you have any more of those white balls left in your closet?" I asked him unsure what to think of next. He turned to me more, when I had suggested that. "Yes I do. Why?" Ven looked back at me to hear my answer. I walked over to his wardrobe closet, and began looking all in between stuff. Until I came across one. But the moment I did that. I felt as if I was being drained from my body. The light from the ball grow brighter the moment as I kept holding it.

I looked wide eyes when that had happed. I turned over to Terra once again.

"I think Master Xehanort was behind this. She has that thing inside her body. It might be spreading fast. That's why she's under so much pain, way worse then me. If proving correct. That means she will eliminate whatever it is that's bothering her on her own." I said giving the ball over to Terra myself. He took it from me, and began inserting it inside Jasmine's chest. At the source of the problem.

"And she will get rid of this how?" Ven wondered. I turned over to him and gave him a straight answer. "The best the body knows how to get rid of it's intruders…" Jasmine 's voice became and bit steady, but she started grunting to groaning from the pain. And as expected. Jasmine turned to the side as she lifted herself a bit through instinct. And….

"Blahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Black goo came out of her mouth like a fountain of disaster. My eyes widen when I saw how much of it had came out of her mouth. Terra looked in disgust, and Ven scrunched up his face.

"Aeeww!" He said covering his nose. You can see that it was smelly because, the steam was coming out of it.

"Great. Now I need to clean that up…" From Jasmine's face of relief. I can tell that she was trying to say that she was 'sorry.'

About four hours later. Jasmine woke up, and we talked for a bit before she was able to eat. Since Terra, Ven and I had already ate dinner. I was concern for her still. I tried convincing Terra to go ahead and let Jasmine stay. But she decided agenist it, and Ven took her home.

However. My battle was about to begin sooner than later…

**This was a good chapter. I felt as if I had returned from a dream. You know the drill. More reviews… the more the chapters will come to you!**

**READ & REVIEW!**

**^+ -^ !**

**See you soon… on Chapter 20.…**


	21. Chapter 20: Jasmines and Blossoms

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix

Chapter 20: Jasmines and Blossoms

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**

**We would like to thank those who have submitted their reviews in, and we hope that we receive more in the near future. Were still working on a extra for you guys. So please be patient. Thank You once again for your support…**

Chloe's Pov

I thought I heard an ancient song, in which kept playing inside my head for sometime now. I looked all around me. And I can hear that it was calling me.

"Why are you so hard to wake up?"

I opened my eyes to see where the voice was coming from. It was Terra looking at me from above the bed. He sighed. "Ya'know. You really need to stop sleeping almost all day. Your gonna over exhaust your body like that." He went towards the brown round table we always sit's at. I leaned on my two elbows to look at the alarm clock Terra has next to his side of the bed. "9:43..." I pushed the covers off of me, and began to make up the bed. Terra came to try and help me out. We were quite and we never spoke a word when doing so. I looked at him a few times before we stopped working on the bed.

"You seem to be quite lately." He turned himself away from me the moment I looked at him. He went to the closet and brought out a mini spread he had for the bed. I turned to the side before he can even look at me again.

"Sorry…"

I went to the bathroom just to get myself clean for the day. I brought out my favorite new outfit. The pink laced button top with spaghetti strips. A blue jean skirt with long dark blue knee hives stockings.

Terra was cooking some eggs and bacon for breakfast. His coffee was already brewing in the coffee maker on the stove. The back burner was on mid and I looked back on the bed. Reminiscing back to what Jasmine and I was talking about yesterday afternoon.

I closed the door to the bathroom and began to take off my shirt. Suddenly the melodist song began to start up again in my head. The image of a blue moon appeared back to me as a flash to my eyes. I began to rob them, hoping to stop the visions to appear. I looked back in the bathroom, and realized that my vision was coming back clear. Sometimes people say that they see stars in there eyes. That's because they lack vitamins in the eyes, So we tend to see them. The best way to avoid them, is to drink Almond milk.

Quickly I wanted to get myself ready to get in the shower. The images continue to confuse me, and I don't know where it's coming from. But all I know is that whatever it is. Is bothering me more then ever. I know that it also was not going to stop until I do something about it. Turning on the knob for the tub. The water began to turn to hot. Usually I would wait, but the almost throbbing pain was beginning to form.

"Oh man. I have a headache now." I looked at my new shower cap hanging around the shower tube. Terra bought it for me a while back, when he decided to go get some home supply's. And since we practically live together. Which is strange. We came to terms that we would work it out somehow.

The heat from the shower continued to steam the bathroom, but I needed to place on my shower cap. I can't get my hair wet, because the water, steam and moister will dry up my hair.

Going into the shower, I felt the feeling of throbbing in my head begin to cease. I sighed in relief, hoping that was all that was needed to relive my stress. It took me about 15 minutes to finish. I dried myself properly as I felt total relieve from the shower. _I think I'm gonna go wash my hair tonight. I haven't done so in two weeks because of so many incidents lately. Aw well._ Suddenly I heard a large pot sound coming from the kitchen. I peaked from the crack in the bathroom door to see what was going on. "Terra?" I yelled a bit , concern.

"Yeah..?"

"What was that noise?" I looked at bit more at the kitchen. It was the pot that Terra was making mash potatoes with.

"It's nothing. Just the pot I used yesterday, that's all."

I sighed. Along the way I began to switch into my new clothes. Finally I came out feeling refresh, and the pain was already gone. I turned to Terra who was beginning to have his newly brewed coffee. "So?"

Terra turned to me the moment he heard me.

"What do you think?" He looked at me from top to bottom and began to smile. "I think it looks great on you. That's that new clothes you bought when you went shopping with Jasmine and Aqua?"

I nodded in response. "It's perfect. I would of bought you that outfit, if I had done the shopping."

"Not for my bras and panties you wouldn't."

He blushed at the thought of it. _I hope he's not thinking dirty. _I looked over at the table that held our breakfast. It was steaming hot, and he had some orange juice laid on the table as well. Thank god for the process of orange juice squeezing.

"So um…what do you want to do today?"

I jolted up when he was talking to me. "Huh?" He sighed as he took his seat at the table. "I had said 'what do you want to do today'? Chloe. You seem pretty down today." I didn't want to admit it.

"Terra. You wouldn't understand." I place my head down. Terra shook his head.

"But you don't know that. Tell me…" he reached his hand over mine, in which I pulled away from. For a moment it felt so warm, so passionate, I didn't want to take it further. I turned to Terra to show that I really mean what I say. "No Terra. I can't tell you. This is something that's bigger then you. Bigger than us!"

"What does that have to do with us, Chloe? I want to know?"

"You can't know…!"

"But why not?" His voice began to rise on it's own out of desperation.

"Because…" I bit my lower lip while trying to come up with the right words on what to say to him. I don't want him to get the wrong idea. "… it just doesn't work that way Terra I…" I sighed while turning my head. "…I just can't allow you to get involved. Terra , I'm so sorry."

From the look from his eyes I can tell he was trying really hard to understand what was going on with me. To be honest. This was not suppose to be. Has fate guided us here to be trapped in something that we can't break ourselves? An inhuman nature that continues to torture us in so many forms. A path that Can lead us in destruction…

"Why won't you tell me?" Terra continues to pressure. I sighed. "Over and over again. How many times must I have to tell you, in order to get that in to your head?"

I began to eat my breakfast, but for some reason it felt cold to the warmth of my tongue. Why must it continue to be this way?

A few hours later. Aqua came in to see what was going on. I was wondering what was going on with Jasmine and Ven. I didn't understand it. It seemed like they wore always so distant from us. I know that

They're together as boyfriend and girlfriend 'however that happened' and all. But it's like they're hiding something from us. That's another stressor on my mind. Terra and I didn't speak for a while.

This is so strange.

The feeling was somehow coming back again. I felt like my whole world was drowning me in. The waves of my own reality continue to clash each other. Is my eyes deceiving me once again? Or is this something else at work? I looked around for Terra. He was no where to be found.

"Terra?"

I looked all around for him, but he was still no where in sight. "What's happening to me?" I began to sit up but my body felt numb. I felt hopeless and scared for the very first time in a long time. The voice was calling to me in my head. It was a bluish white figure in front of me.

"What are you a alien?" I asked in distress. The figure smiled at me, and wanted my hand. My eyes began to form tears, and my heart somehow quickly responded to his request. Almost as if it was my hearts desire.

"Chloe?" It was Terra's voice. The figure suddenly mouthing sometime to me. 'hurry' I believe it was saying. I began to feel sometime pull me back, and I cried out in pain. I Screamed as I began to see reality has came back to me. Terra tried to calm me down. "Chloe! Chlo it's ok…" I continued to whine and tried not be too close to him. But he kept me close to his chest and he wanted to keep me safe. "It's ok. No one is going to hurt you." He let me free just to look at me. I sobbed even more, and he let loose so he can dry my tears.

"Now tell me. What happened? I only left you here for a minute. And then I heard you talking to yourself…" I was speechless. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. Aqua suddenly came in the house and began to burst in fear.

"Terra!"

Aqua scream when she came in. Terra and I looked at her in shock. "What's going on?" Terra asked her. She came to me and grabbed my hand. "Terra! Chloe's in serious danger!" I looked at her in more fear then anything. _What else is going on?_ Terra finally grabbed my arm from Aqua. "What do you mean by that?" Aqua looked down at me, and I wanted to scream some more because of the mess before.

"The Unversed is out in other worlds, causing chaos and destruction to all over…"

Terra began to look more serious.

"Vanitas…"

I gave him a shocked look. _Vanitas? Who the hell is Vanitas?_

Aqua and Terra ran outside. I didn't want to be left alone again, I'm scared for my life now. Where I once was brave and looking to get myself and Jasmine home. I lost the battle.

_Terra…_

Terra came back inside the house to come get me.

"Terra?"

He gave me his hand and smiled at me. "I won't leave you alone again. I promise. No matter what happens I would always protect you. That promise I still continue to keep. Until the day I no longer walk the earth…" I looked at his hand once more, until I finally took it for myself. He grasped it in his, and took me outside closing the door behind us. He turned to his armor and pressed it with his fist. The light continued to glow all around him, until he was in his armor. Gold and red. I stood back as he allowed his Keyblade turned into his glider, which I hardly like riding on. I climbed aboard and we descended into space..

Radiant Garden

Terra and I reached to Radiant Garden, hoping to find clues as to where is Xehanort's whereabouts. Aqua wasn't too far from us.

"I'm going to go to the castle gardens. There has to be sometime there." Aqua said. I turned to the garden that was in front of me. But for some weird reason. I keep getting this feeling that I'm being followed.

"Fine." Terra looked at me, and I turned my head away. Aqua was becoming more concern about me now. "Terra?"

"Aqua? Can you take Chloe with you?" I look back at Terra and Aqua was more in shock. "What? Why?"

"Because…, she hasn't seen you in a while. You two should catch up. And I hardly doubt you two would get into so much trouble with me around…" Aqua stood quite and turned to me. "Are you ok with that, Chloe?"

I nodded. Didn't know what to say. Terra agreed and told us he will meet up later. For some reason I have a bad feeling about this.

"Aqua…?" I asked in a soft voice. "Hmmm? What's wrong?" She looked at me and began to frown more. "Chloe is everything ok? You seem so quite lately."

"I don't think I can trust Terra anymore, Aqua." My voice screechy from the breakdown of all that crying. "I can't do this anymore…"

"…" She turned to the castle ahead. "Let's keep walking. I don't like staying here for far too long." I nodded agreeing to what she was saying. We walked and ran into a few Unversed along the way.. She told me to wait in the town while she heads there.

I waited for a while and hoped that she would come back soon. But it seemed like forever. I saw a little Unversed appear from the ground. It was one of those 'floods' Aqua calls them. It began teasing me, and I got really mad. I began to run towards the square.

"Hey! Come back here, you little worm!"

I hurried to the square, forgetting what Aqua told me not to do. Somehow the flood continued to run away. Until I reach to the middle of the square. Then it suddenly disappeared. I stopped for a brief moment and continued to look at the same spot.

"What the hell..?" I looked a bit closer.

"Hmph. Nice panties…" I suddenly jolted at the voice. And blushed. I turned around and found the dark soldier standing behind me. "You disgusting perverted freak!" He came closer to me, while I stopped keeping my hands covering my butt, and stepped back.

"You can try to run all you want…" For some reason he looked a bit hollow, and suddenly I felt his presence behind me. "…but you will never escape me…"

He grabbed my arm as I began to struggle. Suddenly I heard Aqua's voice calling me. "Chloe!" She called to me.

"Aqua! Do something, please!" I heard a portal being summoned behind us. And I gabbed the boy's chest with my elbow. He grunted in pain more. I began to keep hitting him until he was able to let me go. I grabbed him and threw him inside, and ran from the scene hugging Aqua. "Aqua…"

"Chloe. Don't ever leave from that spot again…" She let me go, and we began to run out the square. But more Unversed began to come. I can see they were waiting for something. I keep getting this feeling that the whole thing was a complete set up by someone. A portal opened again in front of us. Aqua pulled me more closer to her so I won't get hurt. Out of the portal came out the boy from the shadows himself.

"That was a clever move you did there , little girl. But your time is up. Hand her over,

Aqua, and I just might spear your life." Fear over took me again. "No!" She yelled out to him. "You really don't have any other choice here." he told her.

"I won't let you do like what you did to Jasmine. Not again." I turned back over to him. And he came more closer to us. Aqua's Keyblade returned to do some more damage. "If you think you can win this time, you have it all wrong." He released his Keyblade. But before they was able to fight.

"Wait!"

They stopped to turn to me. "I'll go with you…" I almost said in a whisper. I turned to the ground not wanting to meet their gazes.

"What was that? I can't seem to hear you…"

"I said I'll go wit you! Just leave Aqua alone. In peace!" I finally said to him. He began to open up another portal. Aqua looked back at me. "Chloe you can't do this." Aqua was trying so hard not to cry.

"I have no choice Aqua. If I don't go. He'll kill you, and I don't want to see that. You maybe master now, but that doesn't mean you can't be defeated. Aqua. I have so many questions that needs to be answered. This is that time. Something won't leave me alone…"

"Are you gonna continue this? Just get in here, so I won't gag from all the sweetness going on here…"

I gave him a pissed off look. "You want me to go with you?"

"Yes…"

"Then shut up!" I snapped back at him.

I looked back at Aqua and began walking towards the boy. The Floods moved to the side to let me through. He grabbed me from my wrist and he whispered something to me.

"Try that move again, and you'll be sorry."

And that's when I walked hopelessly into the portal….

**Thank you all for your support. The chapters have gotten better with all your help. To:**

Shadowfire2397

**Thank you for all the reviews. We'll try to update more this year. And to the fans of our other story The World Ends With You: Fragments of Time. We'll continue on February 2, 2011! Don't forget to check it out!**

**Later!**


	22. Chapter 21: The Real Kingdom Hearts

**Kingdom Hearts:**

**Birth By Sleep Remix**

**Chapter 21: The Real Kingdom Hearts**

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**

**Working very hard on this story. Thanks to all who still continue to show support. We couldn't have gone far without you. The World Ends With You: Fragments of Time, will continue in Feb 2011. The first have of the story is almost done!**

Somehow I still wonder how it came to this.

Crossroads continue to be in front of me.

A Road untaken and a road newly made…

I awakened in someone's room. It was strange for me to see that I was somewhere other then Xehanort's castle. Unless it is. This was a really huge room.

"It's about time you woke up. I was starting to worry. If I actually had feelings like that…"

It was that same boy that captured me.

"What am I doing here? I figured I would be stuck in a cold hard cage already…" He came towards me from leaning on the door to my escape. I realized that I was in the bed. And for some reason I get the feeling that this was his room.

"Don't come any closer!" I yelled at him. I didn't care if his master busted in the door any minute now. But where is he?

"You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you.."

"Your lying…"

"If I was lying. I would have done so while you were asleep, genius."

Sadly I realized that this idiot defiantly has a point.

"So what do you want from me then?"

He took a step closer and grabbed my arm lifting me up to my feet. "isn't it obvious?" I gave him a creped out look. Something tells me that the creep brought me here without his master knowing. "Are you Vanitas?"

He gave me a shocked look that automatically tells you that he was up to something not good. "How did you know that name?"

Suddenly I felt nervous about the whole thing.

"I..uh…heard about it?"

I tell from the looks of his helmet that he was looking into me, to see if I was lying or anything. "Yes. I am Vanitas. My master gave me that name."

"Vanitas. It means 'empty' in Latin." He walked towards the balcony to look at something. "There is a reason for my name you know."

"But I don't understand." I said looking behind him. "There is many things that you yourself don't understand. As so is I." He finally turned around to face me.

"And now…you are mine…"

"Heh heh. I really don't think so."

I began to run for my life, but then Vanitas grabbed me from behind. I grabbed his helmet and started to take it off. Gasp!

"No way…, Sora?"

Vanitas looked just like Sora. Just that his eyes are yellow and his hair is black. This is not what I had in mind. Why was Vanitas…? And then Sora…

"Who is this Sora person…?"

"He's my friend…" I had to some what lie. I just hope I don't become his enemy.

Normal POV

Vanitas was about to grab back his helmet. But before he could , Chloe used his helmet to smack it to the side of his face. And when she did. The left side of his face was bleeding from the forehead. He came close as to try to get it back. Chloe went a few meters back to throw to his face again. Sadly Vanitas caught it in time.

"Nice try…wha…?" Chloe took this opportunity to slam him to the wall next to the door. Vanitas slammed hard against his back, and he groan in pain. Chloe grabbed hold of the doorknob and turned it to open the door. Leaving Vanitas behind on the floor, she ran out of the room, and tried to find her way to escape the castle.

"Ok. This was not what I had hoped for…" Chloe looked all around her, trying so hard to figure out where to go. She don't remember it being this difficult to find her way out. But for some reason she don't remember this corridor.

When she made a turn , Chloe found a stair case that lead down stairs. _Maybe this will lead me to the first floor…_

"_Time is wasting, Chloe. I must speak to you now…"_

_That voice. It's so much clearer when I'm here. How is that possible?_

Suddenly Chloe almost ran into someone. But it was more like the person in the mask. Vanitas…

"Why are you so difficult?" He began to snap his fingers, and Unversed appeared. Floods wore everywhere in front of her. _This is not good._

Chloe ran to the left side of the corridor, and floods began to look at they're master with pride. "You can have her. Just don't harm her pretty face." The floods began for march to the direction Chloe was heading. While running, Chloe ran onto a glass floor. The whole room was covered in pearls and silver. The rest of the glass was white blue. But for some reason, to Chloe, it felt hollow. Almost as if she could cave in any moment now.

"What is this room?" Floods began to surround her the moment she looked back up. She guessed that Vanitas wasn't in the mood for the chase. But then a larger Unversed appeared behind her. There was about 6 if them in all corners. And the Floods was beginning they're slow march forward, Trying to get a jump on her so she would be captured.

"No. I'm trapped."

_What am I going to do, I can't just run. They'll follow me until I pass out. Please! If someone can me, I need help!_

Suddenly the air felt like a pulse, and the Unversed was going crazy. The larger Unversed began to jump up and down, causing the room to shake, and the glass on the floor to break.

"Stop it! Don't do that!" she gasp as she sees the glass was breaking more and more. "YOUR GONNA MAKE US FALL!" Chloe pleaded desperately to them, but it was already too late. Master Xehanort slammed into the room, and found her in the middle. Once he took a step. The glass broke completely. Leaving Chloe and the Unversed fall to they're doom.

Somehow everything felt right, as well that it felt wrong. Chloe awoke in petals of pink and purple flowers. Chloe sat up a bit because she felt wet. When she did she found herself in water. It was a lake. Next to it was a fountain and green grass filled the room.

Chloe's POV

"Where am I ?" I looked all around and for some reason I couldn't move. Suddenly my heart was fluttering from fear and excitement of something…, or someone. "I'm glad that you came. You truly know how to follow your heart." It was a boy. He had dark blue hair and light blue eyes. His face looked young and handsome with some pale complexion. He had on a white buttoned shirt with tan shorts BESIDES being skinny. And being bear footed.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

I wanted to jolt with horror because his eyes was suddenly glowing with interest. "You mean you don't remember who I am?" he asked looking quite sad about it. "No." I looked at him uncomfortable. "Not that I know of." He sighed at my response and his eyes stopped glowing. Suddenly a giant moon shaped like a heart appeared. The boy's body glowed slightly as it did. _Kingdom Hearts…_

"Your Kingdom Hearts?"

I turned my head away, trying so hard to face reality here. But then again. Reality was hardly the use of any such things here in this world.

"That's not possible." I whispered. "Sadly it is." My focus came back to him. He looked like he was happy. "I'm really glad you came. I've been so lonely here by myself. And Xehanort. All he want's from me is power…"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Time out. What does Xehanort have anything to do with this?"

"He's always wanted power to control everything. The prophecy. He wishes to see it happen. Until you and Jasmine was born."

That really made my heart want to stop beating for a while. "Until we were born?"

He nodded.

"But what's that have to really do with us? Why are we here, then?" I tried to consult with him. He laughed at my questions, and I got really mad. I turned him around and slapped him across the face.

"I want answers…" He gave me a pissed off look. "I'm the one in control here. In this world…, to you I AM GOD. So you better get used to it , darling…" he said lastly grabbing hold onto my chin while lifting it a bit lightly towards him. Suddenly I felt fear and desperation for him to let me go. He was looking straight at me. As if commanding my heart to behave.

"You understand me?" he asked gently this time. I shook my head. "Yes…" he smiled lightly. "Good. I don't wish to yell at you. If I could I would kiss you right here." I pushed him off me, and I gave him a look.

"Don't even…" I told him. He only shrugged when I said that. "Aw WELLL. I'm even sure Jasmine might want to …"

"She has a boyfriend, dumb ass."

"Had a boyfriend…" He said leaning on one of the white patio tables and looked at… I guess you can say himself? I was confused. "And what do you mean by Jasmine 'Had' a boyfriend?"

He looked at me. "It's not in my place to say. But Anyway. It's best you find out the rest."

"But…"

The air began to get ripples again. I looked at him. "It's time for you to go." I looked back at him. And then the water began to come up from the lake. I looked back at Kingdom Hearts, and his true self. Suddenly looking more blue, the moon began to glow more.

And I felt myself disappear in the forms of light.

_A road untaken, A road newly made._

_Which road shall you take?_

_The choices you make will be the hopes of many;_

_Or their eternal doom._

_Two worlds come together, bringing peace to all._

_Will you stand together ,or will you fall._

_Fragments of Time will overcome the destinies that ye entwine._

_You who's name is like the flower._

…_you are the one I truly desire._

_Never forget who you are…, my princess of heart…_

Master Xehanort's Castle

I awoke in the halls. I began feeling dizzy. "I gonna **KILL HIM**." I got up without hardly complaining. Then I heard a sound coming from behind me. _Why is everything coming around me._

"There you are, Princess. I was starting to worry for you."

Xehanort looked at me, and began to smirk at my surprise. "This is the end of your daring escape."

"I heard that your up to something. And whatever it is, it's not gonna work!"

I yelled at him.

"So you say dear. But it's ends now." MORE UNVERSE appeared again. I guess he wanted extra help. _Ok Kingdom Hearts. If this is your plan. Now would be the time to help now!_

"You have no where to run." He told me. "Maybe. But I'm not running anymore Xehanort. My heart will protect me, from what you got!"

Suddenly light appeared from my hands and I somehow felt like it was forced up. Strains of light form to me. And it revealed a key blade in white. Once the glow disappeared, I can tell that this was a help from KH. The Keyblade felt a bit light. It was a five star shaped Keyblade with lime green vines swirling around it. At the end, the handle was crystal and the keychain was a pink heart on it with a bright star inside.

"This Keyblade will over come any darkness that you throw at me. You won't win this battle, Xehanort. This is North Wind!"

Xehanort looked very shocked at my new Keyblade. I could tell he was furious. "Well then. Perhaps my theory was correct. Therefore…" He brought out his own Key blade but the Unversed stayed by his side. "…WE SHALL TEST YOUR POWER!"

Just when I thought I was about to be hit. My Keyblade reacted and it lit up the whole hall way.

"What just happened…?" I looked all around and saw that Master Xehanort was on the floor. I ran to the front entrance. That's when I ran into Vanitas. He was just leaning on the wall. I felt nervous. "So what are you gonna do? Fight me?"

He stopped leaning on the wall and turned to face me. His helmet was still on.

"One day. When your ready. I will fight you as an equal. But for now…"

He bowed and extended his hand.

A portal opened up in front of me. "…you are free to leave. And by the way. Don't ever mention this to anyone."

"My lips are sealed…"


	23. Chapter 22: Truth Hurts

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix

Chapter 22: Truth Hurts

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**A road untaken, A road newly made.

* * *

Which road shall you take?

The choices you make will be the hopes of many;

Or their eternal doom.

Two worlds come together, bringing peace to all.

Will you stand together ,or will you fall.

Fragments of Time will overcome the destinies that ye entwine.

You who's name is like the flower.

…you are the one I truly desire.

Never forget who you are…, my princess of heart…

That was the very last thing Kingdom Hearts had said to me. That was until I went back to Terra house. EVERYBODY was crying hysterically. "CHLOE, DON'T CHU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

I sighed at it all. They never see the bright of things…well…except for Jasmine and Aqua…

Jasmine's POV

" Chloe where in the good lord wore you?" I ask demanding an answer. " Ugh .. it's a long story." She said giving me a week smile. Ventus, Terra, Aqua were wondering the same thing as well. " [sigh] Ok then I guess we need to talk huh?" I said feeling like this was something extremely big.

" Wait a minute I was worried sick about you, and your not going to tell us how you got here in the first place!" I could tell that Terra was getting pretty upset. " I would tell you but I think it's not a good idea." Chloe replied putting her head down slightly.

Terra was getting more frustrated pacing around in the house. " Terra calm down will you. As long as she's back safe." Aqua said trying to convince him. Terra stopped in his track's giving Aqua a serious look. " Yea she's ok! But we don't even know where she's been? And she won't even tell us!"

" Ok can we all just calm down pleas." I said trying to bring the tension down a bight.

Everyone was quiet for about 20 seconds. " Hey you guys want to play a game of poker?" Aqua asked. " No thank you." Terra said sitting on the chair with his head resting on his hand. " Oh come on Terra, you afraid your going to lose?" Aqua said teasing him putting her hands on her hips. Terra slammed his hand on the table giving her a game face.

" Your on!"

Wow I cant believe that calmed him down.

I went to the couch wanting to relax. While Chloe sitting by me watching Terra, Aqua ,and Ven play poker.

Chloe POV

"So Jasmine. I think it's safe to say that were not alone." Jasmine gave me a look like 'well dah'. "What are trying to say Chloe, that there' aliens?"

"No. But I think KH is…" Jasmine looked at me as if wondering what I was saying.. "Kingdom Hearts? Chloe what do you mean by that?" I finally needed to tell her everything.

"I saw KH. He's a guy. A person actually. He told me that Xehanort wants to see the prophecy come true." Jasmine looked like she was even more confused then before. And that was only just the beginning.

"What do you mean by that? The prophecy? What prophecy?" I really don't remember anything about that. "I don't know. But I think has something to do with Sora."

Jasmine looked like she had something to say that she don't wish to share just yet. It's ok thought. I can wait. "But that was not all. KH recited a poem for me while I was leaving where he was at.

A road untaken, A road newly made.

Which road shall you take?

The choices you make will be the hopes of many;

Or their eternal doom.

Two worlds come together, bringing peace to all.

Will you stand together ,or will you fall.

Fragments of Time will overcome the destinies that ye entwine.

You who's name is like the flower.

…you are the one I truly desire.

Never forget who you are…, my princess of heart…

"It's so strange Jasmine." I finally told her. "I'm guessing that he was meaning you , Jas."

"Me? Why me?" She gave me a look . I tried to sum it up together. "Well. Because you're a princess Jasmine.." I looked at the others before we got any further on what's going on.

" Chloe I don't think it's just me. Because I spoke to Master Xeahnort." "What did he say?"

Flash Back

Jasmine's POV

Wait how did I get? I thought I was in bed sleeping with Ven? …. Oh no .. not again..

" Welcome back Princess." I looked up to see that its was the boy in the mask. " hurry up. The Master isn't going to wait for you all day." I got up from the floor cooperating with him. The place was big and was kinda bright. He brought me to a spot were you could see the hole sky.

But in the distance was Master Xeahnort and a blue shaped moon in the sky. " Hello princess." Xeahnort said in a calm tone. " what do you want with me Master Xeahnort?" I said feeling a little suspicious.

" Why nothing my dear. I just simply want to talk to you. That is all."

" Yea ok." I said whispering to myself. "Do you have any idea as to what that is in the sky?" He asked me

" Ughh no. not really." I said feeling like it my head was in a fog.

" Behold. Kingdom Hearts!" He said rising his hands to the sky. Wait that's Kingdom Hearts? I thought Kingdom Hearts was yellow?

" Why is Kingdom Hearts Blue?" " Its Blue because it's sick." He explained.

sick?

" Every heart that a person losses automatically goes to Kingdom Hearts. But since everyone's heart is full of darkness, Kingdom Hearts continues to change."

" So since everyone's heart is full of darkness, and when they lose their heart it goes into Kingdom Hearts making it sick. Correct?" I said making shore I understood everything he just told me. " Correct." He said nodding his head turning to me. " That's why I need your heart and Chloe's" " What? But Chloe's not a princess… is she?" I said feeling confused.

" The princesses of heart, descendent from earth. Give me your heart and help me heal Kingdom Hearts." He said extending his hand. " Not in your life! I will never help you!" I said in a stern tone. " When are you going to submit to me?" " I don't know.. Maybe never."

Master Xeahnort turned his attentions to the boy in the mask. " [sigh] Very well then. Vanitas get ride of her." He said carelessly waving his hand. Vanitas began to move closer to my direction. " What? NO ! Stop it!" Vanitas grabbed my arm then raised his hand….

Flash forward

Back to Chloe's POV

" That's what happened.. I think He knocked me out or something, Cuz when I woke up I was back in bed."

The was no way I'm a princess. This is an outrage. Kingdom Hearts never told me that I was a princess. How was this possible. I really don't know. All I know is that

"How can this be…? Jasmine I'm no princess." I told her trying to take it all in again. First we get brought here, and then this whole mess about Terra kissing me, and now this?

"Aw well. Deal with it I guess." She finally told me. I had a feeling this really was a set up. He should of just told me a truth. But nooooooooooooooo…, he never wants to tell me. Oh great now I got a headache.

This was truly unexpected. But this was really a long journey. I guess we can try to do what we have to do. Princesses of Heart. Now that is one heck of a ride. And Romance. This is not a good sign. But I have to try and prevent this from happening. But wait…

" Jasmine you haven't told me what's going on." I gave her a look. "You still haven't told me everything."

"What? I did tell you everything. What are you talking about this time?" She said wanting to know now. We can hear Terra, Ven and Aqua getting excited over the game of Poker. "What?" Terra yelled.

"There is no way you can do that?" Ven shouted back at Aqua. She smirked the moment she knew she had the game in the palm of her hands.

"Oh yes I can…"

"KH told me that you no longer have a boyfriend. And what's up with you and Ven any way's huh? You two have been doing a lot of stuff together lately huh?"

Jasmine gave a nervous look. But seam's to be going well with it. "Oh yeah. A whole lot!" She began laughing hysterically while I still gave a look that said. 'Something tells me you did something wrong.' She looked back at me, and stopped laughing. "Ok not funny."

"Jasmine. What happened?" I asked her sternly. She looked into my eyes. Praying for the humor to still be there.

"Ok. Promise you won't get mad at me?" I crossed my arms, waiting for whatever she was about to say. "What?"

"…."

"Tell me Jasmine." I asked desperately now. "Tell me what's wrong!" Jasmine looked back at the others. But more importantly Ventus. She sighed and turned back to look at me. Hopefully this time she will answer my questions. Honestly. What is with her lately.

"Well then?" I said for the final and last time. " Well.. Umm…. You remember the day when I first got kidnapped? Well When we were heading home we saw Mickey. And umm…. …. …. He married us… … and we consummated the marriage as well.."

…

"Whattttttttttttttttttt?" I said yelling out all my anger!

Everyone had stared at me from back. And they had to stop their game just to look at me. "Is everything ok Chloe?" Ventus asked me.

"No! My flowers in the garden got messed up!" Thank God I know how to cover my story better, otherwise, I think I could have blow us all off. Terra went up to the window just to see what's going on with the plants.

"Really. It seemed fine to me..hey where are you two going…?" He demanded an answer. "To check on my plant's I WANT THEM ALIVE!" I said lately closing the front door behind us. Terra looked back at Ven and Aqua. They both shrugged, and he went back to the table to finish their game.

I pulled Jasmine to the bench outside.

"What? What do you mean by consummated the marriage? Why would Mickey…?" I had to pause for a moment. "Jasmine…you mean to tell me that same night you and Ventus….you and Ven….ha hah had …"

"You can try to not say it."

This was not happening…Jasmine…Ven….how could you….. Did they.. I have to find out!

"No. Jasmine you didn't… you two had sex?"

She looked like she was about to whelm in tears. And she nodded her head 'yes'. I slapped my hand to my forehand. "This is not right. Jasmine! Do you know what you have done?"

"No. What have we done?" She paused for a moment. "We only did it because we love each other, and plus we wanted to help Terra. Mickey said it will make him better…"

"Mickey was a dumb ass for telling you that!" I yelled. "Yeah but, still."

"And did it help him get better?" I asked almost lecturing her. She looked down looking even more sad. "No…"

"Then ok. I made my point. Jasmine that's not going to help someone who is sick. It makes it worse. You just exposed yourself to cause our world and their world to be destroyed., THIS WILL CAUSE A UNVERSAL CATASTROPHE!"

I was really feeling out of breathe. This is way too much. Good thing I'm not in love or anything. I have a major headache.

"I'm heading back inside…"

"Is Chloe really made at me….?" Jasmine wondered.

Normal POV

Inside the house. They went inside only to find out that Terra and Ven lost to Aqua. "Yes! I won again!" Aqua.

"This sucks!" Ventus yelled out. Terra kicked the side of the wall and began to pout in frustration. Jasmine and Chloe laughed at the whole thing. "Hey! You two shouldn't be laughing at us! Want to take us on?" Ven claimed to them.

"I don't even know how to play Poker." Chloe told him. "We can teach you." Ven started to say with a smirk on his face.

"So you can cheat. No thank you." Chloe said last. Jasmine was looking at him, while Ven looked at her. Then Aqua began to noticed something….

"Oh no…oh no… you and…her…you…what?" Aqua started freaking out more. "Ven we need to talk. Now!" Aqua grabbed Ventus' hand and dragged him to the front door so they can talk in private. From the window. You can see that she was Spaz-ing out on Ven, while he was trying to explain that nothing serious had happened.

"This is not our day. Huh Jasmine…"

"Nope. It really isn't…"


	24. Chapter 23: Fun In The Sun Before A Batt

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix

Chapter 23: Fun In The Sun Before A Battle

* * *

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

The next day was the same like any other day. Terra finished making breakfast and had his coffee. Chloe was looking at herself in the mirror and saw that she might had grown a bit. "Hey Terra have I gotten taller?"

Terra stopped drinking his coffee to have a look. "Maybe a little…" He went back to drinking his coffee.

"This is really not good." Chloe muttered to herself. She went to the table and started eating. A few minutes passed by as Terra started to wash the dishes. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Terra yelled back. The door opened with Ven and Jasmine. Chloe looked at Ven with piercing eyes. It said **murder**….

Ven gave her a worried looked while hurrying back to Jasmine's side. "So um. What are you guy's doing?" Ven asked trying to change the subject, and hopefully for Chloe to calm down.

"Nothing.." Terra said replacing back the cloth he uses to dry the dishes. "Why?" Chloe looked over at Ven even more then before. "Oh no. I was thinking maybe we can go to the beach."

Chloe looked further away from them and I was looking at the grand clock by the bathroom. "I guess a trip to the beach would be nice." Chloe finally said feeling more regrets now. Terra looked over to the door, and noticed there was something by it. Aqua came inside when she opened the door.

"Hey guys. What's up?" She said excited. Terra closed the door behind her. And walked back to the table, to finish his coffee.

Soon afterwards Aqua agreed to go to the beach with them. Chloe and Jasmine went inside the closet to get out some blankets. While Terra and Ven was packing up some food to bring over. Aqua was waiting outside the house.

Jasmine had problems with one particular blanket that was stuck in between the boxes on top of the ledge. "OH AH. CHLOE!" Jasmine called for her, and she had to see what was going on with Jasmine. Chloe came over to see what's going on. She see's that Jasmine is having trouble getting out the blanket that's in between the boxes, and try's to help her out. But then the boxes began to fall on top of them when they did that. They were successful. Terra and Ven came to see what was happening. Only to see that Chloe and Jasmine were underneath the boxes.

"Sorry…"

The group heads down to the beach.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh. This is soooo relaxing…." Aqua said stretching herself. Terra and Chloe began setting out the blankets, and the food.

Chloe's POV

We began to start walking further down the beach to enjoy the relaxing sun. Jasmine was starting to look around for something. I turned to her direction.

"Jasmine? Are you ok?" I asked getting a bit more worried. "Chloe. I have a feeling someone is here." I looked at her with a strange look. "What do you mean by that? Sora and Riku isn't here sooo…"

"No no no. Chloe that's not what I meant. I think he's here!"

"Who Vanitas?" I asked in shock. Terra , Ven and Aqua turned back to us, to hear what we have to say. "What do you mean by that?" Terra asked us. "Is he here?" I turned back to Jasmine for answers.

Jasmine began running to the outer side of the island while we had to try to follow her. We made it, but there was no sign of Vanitas.

"He's here. I think…" Jasmine said unsure. I have a strange feeling that he is here. "He's here. But where is he?" I asked myself. I began to close my eyes just to try and see if I can focus on him. And then suddenly I see him carrying a bow and arrow.

I gasped in shock. And I quickly opened my eyes. I flanged around my arm to the back of us

"Over there!" I yelled , now facing Vanitas in the distance. I can imagine seeing his face. He was ready to take action. His arrow was aimed directly at Jasmine.

"Say goodbye…" he lastly said as he pulled the arrow towards her direction, and released it. Darkness was forming inside of it, and Terra and Aqua was going after him. The arrow was close enough for us to see. "Jasmine. Look out!" I yelled to her. But she was so stiff from the fact that the arrow was going to hit her. And she was going to die. Not if I can help it. I Ran towards her in time and pushed her out the way. I jumped back far enough so that I don't end up in her place. The arrow stuck itself to the sand between us. Ven was looking at it in shock.

"What the hell?" I yelled out. The arrow's dark presence emanated from it disappeared. I can see from a distance that Vanitas had shot more after her. I can tell that she was moving back in the sand as each one was coming after her. The last one however was way to close.

"That jerk! Who the hell does he think he is?" I yelled out loud. The last thing we saw from Vanitas. I can see that he threw down his bow and arrows on the ground and ran for his life. He better run.

* * *

Jasmine's POV

* * *

I Was looking staring at the arrows in shock. Mostly the one that was in between my legs.

" What just happened?" Ven asked. " Uhh I think Vanitas was trying to kill me." I said to him being sarcastic. " uhh Jazzy why would Vanitas try to kill you, when Master Xehanort said that he needed your heart?" Chloe asked me tilting her head.

"I don't know why? I don't even understand why Vanitas would even try to kill me?"

…. …. …

" I think I know why he would kill me…" I said to Chloe and Ventus. " Why would he try to kill you then?" Chloe asked me. " Well I remember when I ran into him in NeverLand. I remember he told me how much he hates me, and how much he hates my light…. … I think He hates me because I'm with Ven."

Everyone gave a dumb struck look not understanding the reason why. " Ok.. Why would he hate you for being with Ven?" Chloe asked me putting her left hand on her hip pointing at Ven. I just look at her shrugging my shoulder. I began to think about my Keyblade wondering if I could summon it one more time. I looked at Ven wondering to give it a shot.

I finally got up the sandy ground, un dusting the sand from my skirt. I suddenly closed my eyes inhaling and exhaling the air to focus my heart. I had the need to extend my right hand then… …

" What a KeyBlade?" Ven shouted in shock. " How did you?.. How did you get a KeyBlade?"

I opened my eyes and saw my Keyblade in my hand. " I don't know." I said innocently. " Hey Ventus lets have a battle." I began to challenge him. I wanted to test my skills with the Keyblade , and He was the perfect subject. Ven stood staring at me onshore what to say. " No I'm not going to fight you." He said shaking his head. " Why not? … Awww what's the matter Ven? What are you a chicken?" I asked him challenging him imitating a chicken. " That's it. Your on!" Ven said getting serious. "that's more like it." I said making a serous face.

Ventus summoned his Keyblade and got into his fighting position. A wall suddenly appeared for no interference with the battle. I closed my eyes once more getting myself together, preparing for the battle ahead of us. "_Don't be afraid"_

I had remembered that voice and what it said to me. I began to feel some strength into my heart, and with that strength it gave me courage to begin this fight. I then opened my eyes feeling serous about this battle. Ven was waiting to see what was going to happen till, he saw me beginning to charge at him with the Keyblade in my hand. Ven began to charge as well until it was a blast of sparks ricocheting from the impact of our Keyblade's. I kept on trying to hit him but, Ven was constantly blocking the hits. He did not even hit me, or even tried to hit me. I guess he didn't want to hurt me. But to me a battle is a battle and its time to get things cracking no matter the situation. Ven and I were stuck on each other with the Keyblade's in contact. Ventus shoved me with his Keyblade sending me off the floor. I did a back flip landing on the floor with perfect balance.

I smiled at Ven giving him a sign that this game is over. I began to run to him, then instinct came in making me jump into the air. Ven couldn't see any trace of me from the glair of the sun till, he saw me coming at him with full speed wrapped in a ball of light. I landed making the earth shake and sending the dust in the air. Ven began to get more nervous once he notes' that I was no longer fighting with one Keyblade but with two Keyblade's. The second Keyblade I came to notes was the Oathkeeper.

I began to give it all I got not with one, but with two Keyblade's in my hand. Ven began to struggle as he was still blocking my counter attacks. I knew that if I kept on trying to hit him, He was just going to keep on blocking. So that equals ….. Yea this is going to go on forever. So I had to end this battle.

I did a back flip so I could keep my distance from him to make my final attack….. My trinity. I started to charge at him with full speed. I got close to him to the point I used his own body to lift myself of the ground to activate my trinity. I spun in a circle using the Keyblade's as a gun shooting ray of light in a form of bullets. The bullets were surrounding me Getting ready to hit its target. A symbol had formed behind me once I used my Keyblade's shooting them one last time sending a message to attack its target.

The bullets went straight for Ventus in slow motion till an explosion took affect injuring him. I landed on the ground twirling both of my Keyblade's as if they could be guns, and ending with a pose with the Keyblade's behind my back making an X. The battle was over with the wall vanishing and Ven on the floor trying to catch his breath. I was beginning to feel bad when I realized that I kind of hurt him …. Pretty bad. I stood staring at him till my Oathkeeper vanished from my hand.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

The Last thing Chloe remembers was how the battle all went down. And then in a flash, the battle was over. Ven was still on the sand, trying to gain himself conscious. He stop to look all around him, and then suddenly the one thing that he knew, was that he lost.

"Awww Man! I can't believe I lost!" Ven complained a little. He was looking downward because he was disappointed. But Jasmine came towards to offer her hand. She smiled at him and so did he. Ven grabbed Jasmine's hands with his, and pulled her down to the sand with him, getting her dirty too. Chloe ran towards them.

"You two ok?"

"Are we ok? Man I had fun!" Jasmine exclaimed. Ven suddenly smirked. "That was because you was having too much fun. I could'a won ya'know?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and started to giggle from all the excitement. Jasmine wanted to do the same, but then she spotted Terra and Aqua rushed towards them in full speed.

"Oh come on. I really could have beaten her, Chloe!""Beaten with what…?" Terra asked as they came closer to Chloe, Jasmine and Ventus. But Terra stopped to look at Jasmine. And then he notices that Jasmine has her Keyblade out. Chloe knew that this was not going to be good. Even Aqua could tell. Even though Aqua has become a Master, she knows what Terra must do.

But do what?

"Terra?" Chloe asked in concern at the look in his eyes. He paid her no attention, only Jasmine.

"Jasmine. Where did you get that Keyblade?" Terra asked her suspiciously. Jasmine's sudden look of victory had down tuned to something that we would call 'fear'. "Wha whah why would you want to know?"

Aqua turned back to Terra, and so did Ven. "Because. I don't remember you having one." He replied while folding his arms together. Chloe didn't like this feeling that she was having.

"Terra. Jasmine has every right to have a Keyblade. When and Where she got it from doesn't concern you!" Chloe somewhat yelled at him. She looked at him, wondering what was on his mind when he was asking that. He just looked her and turned his focus on Jasmine again. Ven stood himself up, and was able to get Jasmine up too. "I just got it when I was kidnapped. Xehanort was going to attack me, if Mickey hadn't given it to me." She looked down for a moment.

Going back to Terra. You could see that he had a look on his face. He suddenly smirked. "Well then…if you think you have what it takes to be a Keyblade wielder." He said suddenly as he summoned his Keyblade to appear. "Then show me! Show me that you have what it takes, Jasmine!" Terra yelled out as he stepped forward towards her. Aqua went towards to try and reason with him. "Terra! No ! Don't fight Jasmine, she's just a girl!" Terra just continued to walk towards Jasmine. Ven didn't know what else to do. "Terra, please!" Ven yelled. The only one left to try and defend Jasmine was Chloe herself. Chloe raced towards Terra and ran into him.

"Terra! No! Don't do this! Jasmine just started. You can't!" Chloe begged him. He only wanted to face Jasmine. For some reason he wanted to listen to her. But he only lightly shoved her to the side. "T!"

The barrier was set the moment he stepped in. Jasmine was scared out of her wits, and what made it worse. She didn't like the fact that she had to face off against Terra now.

_Oh greattt! The beast is finally here. What should I do? I didn't expect this. This is serious!_

"Now would be the time you fight me, Jasmine." Terra said to her. Jasmine turned her head to the back of her, and she began to ran for her life. Terra gave confused look while raising a brow. Then Jasmine crashed into the barrier while trying to find her way out.

"Oh man, KH. Now would be the time you help me out here!" Jasmine yelled.

* * *

Chloe's POV

* * *

"This is so not good. Terra would make crab meat out of her if we don't do something!" I was saying to Ventus and Aqua. They both didn't like it either. What grudge does Terra have on Jasmine? It was hard to say. Terra isn't ,such of an open book to me. And the next thing I know. The battle begins…

I looked over to where Terra and Jasmine are going to fight. Terra rushed over to Jasmine with his Keyblade and began to attack her. Jasmine suddenly turned around and began to defend herself against the Keyblade's force. It was no wonder how they was so locked in combat. Actually let me rephrase that one. More little trying to bribe a cat to come down from a tree. "We gotta do something!" Ven yelled at Aqua. "But Ven. This is what Terra needs to do. Jasmine is a Keyblade wielder. He has to test her." Aqua sadly told him. I knew he didn't want this for her. I just hope she survives. "Yeah but, it's so unfair!" He told us. "Ven. What can we do? We have to trust that Terra won't go over board."

That was a big mistake.

Jasmine suddenly grunted in fear that she will get hit but by Terra's strength. He was not only getting her cornered near the barrier more, but his sear force of strength as a man was pushing her back further!

"Jasmine!" I yelled in concern She was really trying her best to block his every more. "What's wrong with you?" he asked her. "I don't want to fight you Terra!" You can tell that he was getting more upset at her. "You have to fight back. I won't hold back on you just because you're a girl!" Terra decided to move back away from Jasmine when he said that. He was going to give Jasmine another chance. And this time, he kept his word. Terra came back to her, and attacked her harder then before. Jasmine just barely blocked in time.

_Jasmine. You must fight him! _It was the voice of her Keyblade talking to her. _But I don't wanna fight him. He's he too strong! _Jasmine replied back to it. _Just believe in yourself. You can defeat him._

_How? I don't know how._

_Don't worry. I'll lead you._

I looked back at Jasmine being more concern then before. She looked like she was in a daze.

Suddenly. Jasmine felt a power surging thought her body. And by the looks of it. She gave a smirk out of no where.

"Huh?" Terra said confused. "Ok Terra. You want a fight?" Jasmine asked him, while she suddenly gained the will to pushed him back, almost making him slide. He looked down for a moment before returning his attention back to Jasmine "Well. You got it!" He arched a brow. Jasmine suddenly was able to force him back. He tried to regain composer and balance while looking back at the situation. I can see that Jasmine got her courage back.

"Hey guy's. Jasmine's gonna fight him now!" I told them. Aqua smiled at the fact that Jasmine was truly going to fight back now. Ven was starting to get a little worried.

"Don't worry Jaz! You can do it!" Ven yelled. Jasmine turned back to see us. And she smiled at Ven, glad to gain his confidence in her. She turned back to Terra in order to focus on her battle.

This was where the battle was really beginning. Jasmine and Terra ran towards each other. Getting ready to battle. Their Keyblades clashed against each other as if they wore rivals. It was also causing slashes of air in the invisible dome. Then just when you thought that the battle was getting good. Terra leaped into the air as the Keyblade glowed. Then thrash at the ground causing an earthquake. Sand and dirt began to rise above the surface of the ground, and then Jasmine tried to dodge it by moving around. "Oh no.." Aqua said Ven and I turned to her, wondering the reason she said that. "What?" I asked nervously. "He's gonna use it…"

"Use what?" I asked. Ven gave theat look that said 'you don't wanna know.'

Terra looked behind him to see that Jasmine has now, two Keyblades in both hands. "What? Two?" He yelled out. But he wasn't too concerned about that just yet. He was still going after Jasmine. But She somehow listened to the voice again. She placed her weapon in the air, as the Keyblade began to charge itself up on it's on. Ven was getting nervous on what was going on, and he began to panic. "Oh no! Jasmine! What are we gonna do, we have to save her!" He said getting ready to try and break down the barrier itself. "Ven… get a hold of yourself. Remember that!" I yelled back at him. He then started digging in fast speed. Wow….

Aqua only sighed and shook her head. By them the Keyblade was already charged, and she unleashed her special attack. She tossed the bomb towards Terra as he stopped short. He then realized that he was in deep trouble. He had to do something. He began to get defensive when the bomb was coming closer. He did the move 'Reflect' to try and delay the attack, but it didn't do much. The bomb clashed against the spell he used. The barrier protecting him was about to crack.

Gasp!

"No!" he yelled out. But by then, it was too late. The bomb made an explosion and it was over. Jasmine won the battle.

And sadly. Terra looked like he went inside a cave and never came out until now. He was trying to catch his breathe.

"Jasmine. You wore the victor today. Twice in fact. You do have what it take's to become a true Keyblade wielder." he said complimenting her. The barrier came down finally, and we ran over to the scene. "You did it!" I yelled to her, giving her a hug. Ven and Aqua was praising her as well. Terra looked at us from a distance, and smiled. Suddenly he went down on his knees and bowed down to Jasmine.

"I acknowledge you Jasmine. As wielder of the Keyblade." He said to her. Terra brought himself back up, and smiled more.

_Oh man. Why do I feel like I was gonna cry?_


	25. Chapter 24: New Abilities and Sea Salt I

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix

Chapter 24: New Abilities and Sea Salt Ice Cream

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**

* * *

**Hi everyone. Chloe5500 again. Celebrating with my best friend Jasmine on our 19****th**** birthday!**

**Terra:….in the freezing cold…**

**Jasmine: Oh just give it a rest T!**

**Terra: Why you little….!**

**Chloe5500: Anyways. We would like to say thank you once again for all your support of our story. Just two more chapters and where done for the first half!**

**Ven: and can we have some cookies when were done?**

**Chloe5500: You will have to ask Aqua to make those.**

**Ven: Aqua? Can we have some cookies after the first half?**

**Aqua comes in with sut all over her clothes and apron. Placing her hands on her hips.**

**Aqua: I'm tried Ven! Go do it yourself!**

**Ven: Aww come on.**

**Chloe5500: …to be continued. And Aqua! Go take a break, your not in this one until next chapter any way's.**

**Aqua: Oh thank God!**

**Terra: We will be right back… Jasmine! Get off my glider!**

**Jasmine: Weeeeeeeeeeee!**

* * *

Normal POV

The battle was won when Jasmine defeated both Terra and her newly husband Ventus. And the group returned back to where Chloe and Terra lives. They rested and celebrated as they tried to enjoy themselves after and long day. The night came by faster then what they would have liked it. Then Aqua, Ven and Jasmine left the house by 9:00.

The next day began with a pain in the neck by two people.

"I can't believe you Terra!" Chloe yelled at him again. "What did I do this time, huh?"

"You always try to be a show off. If Jasmine wasn't able to do like what she did then, she could've been dead!"

She said plainly at him. He only sighed at the comment she gave him, while trying to concentrate on washing the dishes._ Man why dose he always act like a house wife?_

"Look Chloe. I understand that you are mad at me, but I had to do what I had to do. It's our duty as Keyblade wielders to test the strength of others." He said stopping the water from running. "You have some nerve T!"

Terra only sighed after the conversation. Chloe was on the bed folding herself in a ball with only her socks on her feet. "I just don't understand you." Terra said to her. She turned around to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly like I said. Your just so hard to figure out, most people would just want to give up on you, But…."

He looked down at the floor.

"But what?"

"It's just that. I could never ever, want to give up on you. It's something that makes me **want** to understand you no matter how hard it was just to try and figure you out." Chloe tried to put it behind her.

"Hey Terra. Why are you so mean to Jasmine?" He turned to her again. "I'm not mean!"

"She thinks your mean. At time's I think you are mean." Chloe started to fold her arms. "If your not mean. Try and be nice to her ok?"

"Grrrr!" Terra said.

"At least try?" She asked him pleadingly. "Well. I'll try…"

Chloe looked back at the door and sees that Ven and Jasmine came.

"Hey guy's what's up?" Ven asked. "Nothing much. Just that stupid Terra over here thinks he's all that." Terra rolled his eyes at what she said. Terra turned around and was about to say something.

"You know what your crazy." He yelled out. "I'm crazy?" Even though that he really didn't mean it, it was getting to have a lot of tension. "And you know what? You are such a hog!" Chloe yelled back at him.

"You think their doing this on purpose?" Ven asked in a whisper. Jasmine only shrugged at the situation.

"I can't believe I'm even living with this guy!" Chloe said going into the bathroom. "And why is it that you always have to go to the bathroom?"

After a while Terra and Chloe was getting overly upset at each other and it was never going to end.

"That's it!" Chloe yelled. She left out the door, while Ven went to go chase after her.

"I can't believe you Terra! Why would you go ahead and think of something like that?" Jasmine looked at him being very disappointed with him. "Oh like you have any better ideas. She's lazy." Afterwards laid his hands on his thigh.

"You made her that way, Mr. Oh-I-want-to-treat-her-like-a-QUEEN!" Both of them were head to head again. And the more they was doing it, they didn't like it as much. Terra sighed again, and went back into placing up the dishes Chloe was using. Jasmine only huffed at him, and turned her head away. Her eyes fell upon the bed, and was about to lay on top of it. But she didn't want to ruin it. But then again.

* * *

Jasmine's POV

It began to feel acquired with it just being me and Terra in the house alone. He just went to his book shelf that was near the wardrobe and the closet. He grabbed a book and sat by the table beginning to read. I didn't know what to do, or how to bring up a conversation with him….. I think I shouldn't he might just yell at me again. " Sooooo….. What are you reading Terra?" I asked him feeling bored out of my mind. " Why do you want to know?" He said with a hint of attitude in his voice.

"What I just want to know. What I cant ask?"

"[sigh] I'm reading Romeo and Juliet." He answered me with his eyes still glued to the book.

" [gasp] No way! Romeo and Juliet?" I ran to the table in excitement and sat right next to him, ready to listen to my favorite story. " I love Romeo and Juliet! Its my favorite mooooovvvvvieeeeeeee I mean book." I said feeling a little stupid just cuz he doesn't know what a movie is. Terra just looked at me with his eyebrows scrunched together as if he was confused as to what I said. He just ignored me rolling his eyes going back to reading his book. I was just so bored in the house and it was only 3 minutes that went by.

I really know how Chloe feels in this house now. I got up from the chair and walked towards him to see what part he was up to. I leaned on the back of the chair that Terra was sitting on and saw the writings in the book. It was weird writings, as if it was a total different language. I tilted my head in confusion. " What's the matter you cant read it?" Terra asked me almost as if he was making fun of me. " surprisingly…. No I can't."

Terra just started to giggle at me, as it was something so amusing to him. I ignored it and sat by him again. " Terra why do you hate me?" I asked him feeling a little depressed about it. Terra took a long pause trying to find the words to say. He didn't even bother looking at me when he came to answer my question. " [sigh] I don't hate you.." he said still trying to figure his words out. " Well you make it seam that way.. You know I don't like it that were this way. I wish we could be better friends. Or maybe even be my brother." I said giving him a sad look. Terra stop in his tracks to finally look at me.

I felt like he was suddenly feeling guilty. " You know, back at home I don't have any brothers. I wish I did. [giggles] I wish I could have a big brother… Like you. Someone to look after me. Maybe even kick some but if a guy starts problems with me…. I wish, I wish I had a brother like you Terra. So pleas can we stop fighting? Its like a never ending war between us."

Terra put the book down still staring at me. " Yea… I guess we could be friends." He said giving into me. I felt so happy to know that Terra was going to be not only my best friend but, also my brother. " Terra can you read to me" I asked him feeling like a small child listening to her big brother telling her a bed time story. " yea, sure"

Once Terra began to read to me, it was as if he was fading away from my sight. Everything went black. All I could see was myself in the mist of the Darkness. I could see myself doing new moves as if I was getting an upgrade on my skill's as a Keyblade warrior. " _Jasmine_…. _Jasmine_… _Jasmine_…"

" Huh?"

" Are you ok? You looked like you were in a trance." Terra asked me in concern

" I .. don't know what happened." I explained to Terra what I saw and from the looks on his face I didn't like it. He closed the book leaving it's mark where he left off. He just stood their staring at me folding both of his hands into a fist.

" What?" I asked him with wandering eyes.

" With what you just told me. I believe that your Keyblade just gave you new abilities." Terra explained to me.

"Really? That's cool!" I said feeling excited. " So know what?"

Terra just stood in his train of thought, till he got up from his chair looking down at me with serious eyes. " Come on, were leaving."

" What know? But Terra what about Chloe and Ven? What if they come back and they don't find us here? You know, we can't just get up and walk without mindlessly letting them know where were at!" I began to panic once he said 'Were leaving.'

He just stood their giving me a look saying to me 'Are you serious?'

"Look can we at least leave a letter just in case they get here. At least they wont freak out if they know were we are."

I believe once I said that Terra got a little frustrated that I made that idea. I had the feeling that He just wanted to leave A.S.A.P. He got a piece of paper and pencil. I snatch them away from him… Knowing him HE would write _Went out…_ or something like that.

_If anyone comes to the house and finds Terra and I not home, _

_Please don't worry. Well be back in a few hours._

_From, Jasmine _

I put the pencil down and turned to Terra giving him a smile of satisfaction. " Your done? … ok let's go." Terra said grabbing my wrist dragging me out of the house all the way to the beach by Destiny's Island.

Terra and I were facing each other from a distance. " Ok show me your new abilities."

He said summoning his Keyblade. This time I had no hesitations with Terra like I did last time. So I summoned my Keyblade as well.

Both of us were in a minute pause to see who would make their first move.

Terra and I began charging at each other till all that was left were sparks coming from the friction of our Keyblades. Terra had began to notes' the change in my techniques with my Keyblade. Terra and I somehow ended up far apart from each other just waiting to see what would happen. I took a deep breath and summoned my Keyblade away.

Terra went into shock once he saw that a symbol from the ground had appeared under me. I suddenly made a signal making signs with my hands to great an energy flow to my body. Terra saw it as an opportunity to try and attack me before I would attack him with the Trinity I was doing.

My power energy had final reached its peek, making my hand begin to make its way to the ground and making an explosion heading towards Terra's direction. I had a feeling that this training was over once I saw Terra passed out on the ground.

I began to make my way to make sure Terra was all right. " Terra are you all right?"

Surprisingly He didn't even answer me. _wow I knocked him out cold… ohh well it looks like I won this battle. _

I began to walk away from Terra feeling good about myself for over coming Terra again.

Till I started to have a bad feeling someone was right behind me. _huh something doesn't feel right…._

I turned to see what was behind me till I see Terra .. Then stars….

_Ugghhh… why am I looking at the sky?_

Terra came to me looking down at me. I notes' that I was on the floor once I saw him. "Rule Number One. Never let your guard down. Even when it seams that your opponent is knock down. They can always attack you from behind. You got it?" Terra said to me as if he was some teacher that just gave me an 'F' on a fighting test.

" Come on lets get back to the house. And get something for your eye."

" My eye?… YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE !" I said yelling at him

" Sorry, it was the only way to teach you." Terra said making his way to the house leaving me behind.

" I can't believe you gave me a black eye! .. Ohh man your so lucky you're my brother, cuz if you wasn't I would so hurt you." I said following him making our way back home.

* * *

Chloe's POV

I kept on running from the thought's of everything. I never knew that Terra would act that way with me. And he's gonna kiss me. Yeah right!

"Chloe!" Ven continued to call for me. Where are you going with this, Ven? I don't understand why your following me. I guess he really is the only one besides Jasmine who would help me. And Aqua. "Chloe stop!" And I did..

"What do you want Ven?" I yelled at him not facing towards his direction. I didn't want to see his face. No one's face but the sand. "What do you all want from me? Why are you not at the house?"

I could tell that Ven must feel bad, because the way how he was silent. And he was thinking of something that can help me. Supposedly.

"Well. Because I didn't like how Terra was treating you, that's all. And besides. We haven't really have a lone time together either."

This time I really turned to look at him.

"Huh?" I was completely shocked. "But. What do you mean Ven?"

"I mean. We never really had a chance to talk. It's always me and Terra, you and Terra. Jasmine and me, and Aqua and everybody." He said with a smile. I was quite shocked that Ven really did felt that way. I never knew that he was concerned about not spending that much time with other people.

Sigh.

"What?" He asked. "Oh. Never mind."

We sat down on a log near the trees, and we just stared at the ocean. You never knew how beautiful something is until you really see it.

"So um. What is that you want to talk about?" I asked him. "Anything."

"Huh?" I leaned a bit towards him from the side. "Yeah. Anything that come's to mind. Just consider me as your Psychiatrist." Ven looked at me and gave away his cheesy grin. "Oh. Ok?" I stared back at the ocean with him. I think Sora and the others are at the beach already.

"Well. How about the fact that Terra is a jerk off?" I asked him. Ven looked at me confused about it. "Jerk off? How?" He looked at me still. "Well…." I began to shrug. "I just don't know. All he does is leave me in the house where I can't go outside."

"Well, he's doing that to protect you."

"He's being a …..never mind." I didn't want to say anything that will cause Ven to think the other way. "It's just isn't right." Ven sighed as he laid back on his palms. "Well. Just try to be in Terra's shoes for a moment." Just the thought of it made my eyes go wide when he asked me to just imagine.

"His shoes are just way too big." He began to laugh it of when I had said that to him. He had a hard time trying to stop, and then I began laughing with him. Man. What the heck is wrong with us kids these day's. It's so unfair.

Afterwards we began to catch our breathe for air, and we tried our hardest to get right back into the subject. "As I was saying. Try being in his position now. Think about all the things he has done for you. The things he has to do for you. To protect you from all the dangerous things that comes your way. Terra has to do it all. He's the only one who can." He stopped for a moment. "Sure, It can be tough. But Terra has to deal with so many things, other then taking care of you Chloe. There is more to being a Keyblade wielder than anything else in the world. Saving the world and the people he love's is the key to everything. Especially the heart."

I had to take it in. Does Terra really wants to be around me that much? I only knew him for a month and a half.

Form then on I realized that being a Princess is harder then I thought it would be. Ven gave me a revelation, that all Keyblade wielders have something they must sacrifice for the peace of the world. Even Princesses do. And there was one thing that I do know. Jasmine and I were different then any other girls out there. We don't do drugs, or have sex with any guy, or go out on the open just to have men get a good look at us. We follow the rules We have principles, and follow tradition. We don't think just for ourselves. We put other before our own. That's what a true princess is being all about. And some day along that line. That princess will have some sort of love in there life. And as long as that Princess is still true to her heart. Nothing can stand there way.

"Well. I guess that's it." Ven said to me as he lend a hand. And I grabbed it so he can lift me to my feet. To be honest I felt like I was a little dizzy from the beginning. I believe it was do to all the stress Terra was giving me.

* * *

Normal POV

Jasmine and Terra had already reached the house the moment that they was able to get a chance to rest. Terra went to the Freezer to get some ice for Jasmine to place on her bruised eye. "Here. Some ice." Jasmine took the ice pack and placed it on her eye as instructed. "Thank you."

Terra nodded to her as he went to the kitchen to do the dishes ,as well to try and avoid Chloe when she get's home. Suddenly Chloe and Ven came inside the house.

_Darn. Speak of the Princess…_

Chloe and Ven looked at Jasmine. "Hey Jasmine." Suddenly she looked up at them and removed her ice pack. "Oh hey you guy's where have you been?"

Chloe and Ven's smile just disappeared. "Jasmine? What happened to your eye?" Chloe asked like a concern mother would asked.

"Ohhhhhh it was nothing really.. Don't worry about it ok, I'm fine really. I went and umm.. Hit my face on the door by accident trying to go to the bathroom."

While Jasmine kept going. Chloe looked at Terra with a pissed off look. He turned slightly to see if she was looking at him, and he began to do the dishes faster. _Jasmine you are a horrible liar._

Chloe went towards Terra and just when he thought that he was safe… "Chloe I didn't…!"

**SMACK!**

Right in the face. "You wanna go out…?" Ven asked quickly while trying so hard not to wince. "Yeah, let's."

Jasmine placed the pack down when she got up. While Chloe was walking away from Terra still upset at what he did to her. "Independent jerk!" She exclaimed. While Terra was still holding his left cheek. "But. What did I do?" he asked softly.

"OHHHHH DON'T GIVE ME THAT! You knew what you were doing!" she yelled at him. He can only sigh at her reply. Then Chloe turned around with an attitude and began to notice that Jasmine and Ven wore not there.

"Hey. Where they go?"

* * *

Jasmine's POV

I couldn't stay in a home that was full of tension. And knowing Chloe… She would ring him by the neck once she finds the truth of what Terra did to me. Ventus was holding my hand as we were walking into an area that looked of a small town. " Jasmine what happened to you eye?" He asked with a concerning face.

I didn't know what to tell him. Ether I should tell him the truth or tell the same lie I did back at the house. " Well… [sigh] … Terra punched me in the face." I said putting my head down. Ven couldn't believe what just came out of my mouth. " He did what?"

" He didn't mean to! It was just that he was teaching me some new stuff.. Or should I say he was testing my new skills, cuz apparently the Keyblade gave me an upgrade." I said to him trying to explain. " So he hit you…. [sigh].. I cant believe he would do something like that."

As we were walking He made a pit stop at an ice cream shop. " Hi what can I help you with young man?" A man asked Ven from behind the counter. " Ugh.. I'll like to have two sea salt ice creams pleas."

_Sea Salt Ice Cream? I thought they never had this stuff till …. Ohh that's right I forgot._

" Here Jasmine this one is for you." Ven handed me the ice cream without a wrapper on it. " Thank you Ven." I said smiling at him. _man I hop this isn't dairy cuz my stomach would not be so happy. _

Ven did the same as always with me. It was holding hands on a long walk to the beach. The day seamed so nice and peace full. I guess I can feel this way since I'm with him… I guess only with him. " You like your ice cream?"

" Yea it tastes so good. I never had an ice cream like this before."

The taste was so sweet and no bitterness in it. It was something that I think anyone could get addicted to…. I think I understand why Roxas would always eat this.

And for some weird reason, I felt like this was Ven's favorite ice cream. " Ven is this you favorite ice cream?"

" Yea its my favorite." He said giving me a side smile.

I turned my attention away from Ventus for some wired reason I could not understand.

_Sora? ….. Riku?_

I saw them In the distance playing with a small red ball. I began to walk away from Ven and towards them to get a better look at them. Ven didn't understand why I was walking away from him but he began to feel cautious. " I can't believe it. It's Sora and Riku." I said feeling shock to see them as two children.

I didn't want to interfere with fait, but let fait fall into place. Till I felt a small bump on my leg. I turn around to find a small red ball right next to my leg. " Hey that's my ball" A small child came running in my direction waving his hands to me. Once I grabbed the ball the child was in front of me.

I couldn't help it but smile at young Sora. I found him so cute and adorable… I came to picture in my head me squeezing his checks. " Hi is this your ball?" I asked him

" Yes this is my ball." Sora said with such innocents. " Sora come on just get the ball!" Riku said trying to get Sora to hurry up so they could go back to playing their game.

" Sora, Always remember. You are the one who would open the door to light." I said giving him his ball back.

"Sora come on! Hurry up I wanna play!" Riku began to complain to him. Sora was just staring at me onshore what to make of what I told him. " Sora!"

" Ok, Ok I'm coming!"

Sora ran off with the ball in his hand to Riku. " Hey what was that all about huh?" Riku asked Sora. " I don't know. You got me." Sora said feeling confused.

I stood up watching them in a distence again.

" Is everything ok Jasmine?" Ven asked me

" Yea. Everything is ok. And everything Will be ok."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you for all who continues to review.**

**Terra: Jasmine! **

**Jasmine: Huh?**

**Terra: Chloe needs us to do the ending for this Chapter.**

**Chloe5500: That's Chloee5500 you dumb ass!**

**Terra began to sweat drop.**

**Terra: Wow. She never said that to me before/.**

**Jasmine: That's because you never got her this angry you dumb ass! **

**Chloe5500: Now there you go. Anyway.**

**EVERYONE: THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU DONE. THE NEXT CHAPTER OF KINGDOM HEARTS CHRONICLES: BIRTH BY SLEEP REMIX WILL CONTINUE NEXT WEEK. And If you want it...well...you know the drill. R&R!**

**-Chloe5500**


	26. Chapter 25: Xehanort's Master Plan P1

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix

Chapter 25: Xehanort's Master plan part 1

* * *

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Master Xehanort and Vanitas was in a room full of computers and research papers. Master Xehanort was typing up something on the computer. Vanitas continued to watch as if he was bored.

"There." Master Xehanort said lastly as he had pressed the last button. A new window had popped up when he did that on the computer screen. "The key to getting the girls hearts. "Master. How will you do this?" Vanitas asked him.

"Now Vanitas. There is no need to rush into formalities. The real question is. How will the results be with machine in tact." Xehanort looked at the computer screen. And lastly the huge machines. And below was two strapped beds.

Meanwhile

On the same day, Jasmine and Ven was already at the house with Chloe and Terra. Terra was finishing up with his coffee.

"So what your saying is that Jasmine can hone new abilities every time the Keyblade shows her how to do it?" Chloe asked Terra since he was the one who was training with her. "Apparently yes." Terra said while he was finishing his coffee. He had a sigh of relieve when he had said that. "But I think it's more then that. Every time that Jasmine has that Keyblade, it's going to teach her even more when she's ready." Terra said when he decided to get up from his seat to get more coffee. All Chloe could do is sigh. "So what have you two have been doing all this time huh?" Chloe said wondering for a minute. "Well…" Jasmine was saying turning her eyes to Ven.

"It was pretty cool. We had Sea Salt Ice Cream. And went to the beach." Ven said smiling. Chloe arched a brow and began to giggle.

"Whatever…" Chloe said rolling her eyes. "I wonder when Aqua's going to get here." She said when she was getting up. She yawned and went towards the bathroom. "I think I will go to the bathroom." Chloe reached the bathroom and closed the door. Terra came back to sit down and wondered what was up between Jasmine and Ven. "You two ok?"

"Yeah." Jasmine said for the both of them. "I think maybe that we should go to the beach again next time." Jasmine commented. "Yeah. Maybe when you and Chloe get together, then we could have a double date." Ven said half joking. Terra began to shack his head in shock. "What do you mean, Ven? Chloe and I are…"

"Oh please Terra, you can't hide the truth forever." Jasmine told him with a smirk. Terra gave her the dirtiest look ever. "Unbelievable." Terra said lastly blushing. "See! You do like her. I knew it!" Terra and Jasmine had began to hold down Ven before Chloe could come back.

"Shut up Ven, or you'll get us all in trouble." Terra whispered to him. "What for? You obviously do like her. So why can't you just tell her?" Ven asked. Terra let go of Ven's mouth and began to turn his head. "She…wouldn't understand Ven. Chloe isn't ready for any thing like that. I….I WISH THAT WE COULD HAV…"

"Is everything ok?" Chloe said coming lastly to the group. They all stood quite when that had happen. "Nothing, everything's fine." Terra walked towards the bed to get something from the dresser. "Is there something that you all need to tell me?"

"Not really. We were just talking about how T should take you out more, then leaving you in the house." Ven said. Chloe only sighed in relief when he had said that. "Oh good. I thought you was talking about me on something else."

Jasmine and Ven only smirked to each other when Chloe went to see Terra. "If only you knew…" Ven whispered and Jasmine snickered to herself.

Someone opened the door to the house. It was Aqua." Hello everyone." She said. Chloe, Terra, Ven and Jasmine said hello to Aqua. Chloe and Jasmine ran to hug her. "Ok you two. I have good news and bad news."

Jasmine and Chloe took a seat on the couch. "What's the good news." Terra asked her. "Well The good news is that we should be able to track down Master Xehanort faster. But…"

"The bad news?" Ven asked her next. The girls turned their attention to Aqua. "The bad news is that Jasmine isn't the only one in danger any more." She looked at the girls. "It's Chloe too. She's a princess as well." Chloe and Jasmine wasn't too shocked about what was happening. "Are you serious?" Ven asked her. "So that means that Chloe will need extra protection as well now. Don't worry. You two will get back home in no time. Once we take care of Master Xehanort, everything should go back to normal right?" Ven asked everybody that was in the room. "This might work Ven. But even we don't know ourselves how long were in this for." Chloe said to Ven. She looked down for a moment until she along with everyone else heard a noise coming from the outside.

"Oh no!" Aqua screamed. Everyone was starting to panic because they didn't know what was going on. "What's happening outside, guy's?" Jasmine asked. Terra ,Ven and Aqua began to run out the door. Terra turned to face them. "Chloe. Jasmine. What ever happens stay inside!" Terra said lastly as he locked the door. "Hey!" Chloe yelled back at them but they was already outside fighting unversed. "Oh this is just great!" Chloe complained about the whole entire thing. "What are we gonna do now?" Chloe asked. "Your asking me. I thought you was the one with all the answers." Jasmine concluded with this thought. "Oh please Jasmine, there is no way that I can know everything that's going on. I mean. I know I usually….hold it." Chloe stopped.

Jasmine began to look at her strangely when she had said that. She was about to say something until she began to hear noises as well. Gasp. "What was that….?" Jasmine asked in a whisper.

"I don't know yet." Chloe answered back.

But inside the house it started to fell foreign to them, and they knew that something was wrong outside. Chloe and Jasmine ran to the front to look outside the window. All they could see was that Terra, Ven and Aqua was still fighting. Then that's when Chloe and Jasmine felt a presence.

"So this is where you all been hiding." Jasmine and Chloe looked behind them only to find that Vanitas was looking right at them from the wall. "Vanitas?" Chloe yelled out to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh please. You should know the reason why I'm here. To get the both of you. Master has ordered me to take you in. Willingly or by force." He said getting his Keyblade out. "You know that's not going to scare us anymore right?" Chloe told him. "Yeah. What makes you think that we can't defend ourselves even when Terra, Ven and Aqua aren't here?" Jasmine asked him next. But Vanitas began to laugh. "Really. Do you honestly think that I wouldn't come prepared." He began to pull something out from behind him. It looked like some kind of ball. The girls tried going after him, but he disappeared in front of them.

"Huh?" Jasmine said out loud. Chloe looked all around her. "Hey, where did he go?" Jasmine asked Chloe and to herself. "Vanitas! Come show your cowardly face, before we'll snuff you out!" Chloe yelled in the air. Hoping that it will drive Vanitas to come out. But then they turned around after the whooshing sound that they heard in the room.

"You really are starting to annoy me with your pathetic heroism! Now I'm about to get rid of you both." Vnaitas lastly said to them. Chloe and Jasmine began to unleashed their Keyblade's out together. "I just about had it." Vantis threw the ball by the girls feet, in which a bright flash of light faded in seconds. Suddenly the girls Keyblade's wore gone. "Huh?" Chloe said in shock. Jasmine looked wide eyed looking at her hands. "The Keyblade's…are gone?"

"Hey! What the hell did you do Vanitas?" Chloe yelled at him. "Give our Keyblade's back now!" Vanitas began to walk forward. "You have no authority to order me around, Princess. And I have done nothing to them. All I did was bind your ability to unlock them. And now. It's time to go." He disappeared before them again. But before they was able to chase after them, Chloe and Jasmine's feet was stuck!

"What in the…?" Chloe began, they was somehow sinking into the darkness below. Their feet already sinking in. "This is not good Jasmine! By the time we call for them it'll be too late!" Chloe yelled.

"We have to try. Ven!" Jasmine cried out. "Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnn!" Jasmine called again. Suddenly the door busted open with Terra and Ven being shown. They gasped at the sight they were seeing. "Oh no!" Aqua turned back around to face them. "Don't worry about me! Save Chloe and Jasmine!" She yelled back at them. But by the time they looked back. The darkness partially swallowed up Chloe and Jasmine's Waistline to the chest. "Aghhhhhhhhhhhh! Terra, Ven! Do something!" Chloe yelled out next. Terra grabbed Chloe's arms and Ven did the same for Jasmine. From a far. Vanitas can see from the front window while Aqua was still fighting unversed just to distract her. "How Romantic." He said finally leaving. Waiting for them to be sucked in the portal.

"Terra I don't think we can hold on much longer." Chloe grunted in pain trying to get out form the force of darkness. "Please Chloe don't give up!" Terra yelled. "Jasmine!" Ven cried. "Ven…, Help me please! I don't want to die!" Jasmine shrieked. "Don't worry Jasmine. I'll save you." He said lastly once the grip was slipping. The force was too strong that the girls couldn't feel their bodies and fell into the darkness. The portal disappeared.

Soon afterwards Aqua came inside while returning back her Keyblade…, she gasped. "Terra…Ven…what happened?" She asked.

"We were too late. Xehanort had already got them." Terra said. Ven was shacking, still starting down at the spot Jasmine and Chloe disappeared. "Jasmine…Jasmine…!"

His voice echoed out the house and Destiny's Island.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: BBS Remix has now over 4,000 reader's! Thank you all for reading. This is a true treasure. I know most of you all have been waiting for World Ends with You, it's just that we have been extremely busy. And don't forget to review!**

**Anyways take care.**

**-Chloe5500**


	27. Chapter 26: Xehanort's Master Plan P2

Kingdom Hearts Chronicles

Birth by Sleep Remix +

Chapter 26: Xehanort's Master Plan Part 2

* * *

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**

**Back to where we left off…**

* * *

"Terra I don't think we can hold on much longer." Chloe grunted in pain trying to get out form the force of darkness. "Please Chloe don't give up!" Terra yelled. "Jasmine!" Ven cried. "Ven…, Help me please! I don't want to die!" Jasmine shrieked. "Don't worry Jasmine. I'll save you." He said lastly once the grip was slipping. The force was too strong that the girls couldn't feel their bodies and fell into the darkness. The portal disappeared.

Soon afterwards Aqua came inside while returning back her Keyblade…, she gasped. "Terra…Ven…what happened?" She asked.

"We were too late. Xehanort had already got them." Terra said. Ven was shacking, still starting down at the spot Jasmine and Chloe disappeared. "Jasmine…Jasmine…!"

His voice echoed out the house and Destiny's Island.

No one was left when it happened. Ven slammed his hands on the ground, frustrated as ever. He couldn't believe that he let the one he love's slip away from his fingers.

"How could I let this happen?" He cried out loud in horror. All that Terra and Aqua could do was watch in shame after what had happened. Terra bend down to comfort him. "Ven, It'll be fine, we'll find them. Besides. I hardly doubt he will try to do harm to Chloe and Jasmine." Ven turned over to see Terra's face.

"You really think so?" Ven asked. Terra shook his head. "Yep." Terra got up and went over to where Aqua was. And he began to feel concern for her being to the side by herself. So he went to her to know the reason. "Is everything ok, Aqua?" Terra looked at her from the side of his face, but all she did was look up.

"I don't know. But I keep getting this feeling that they are in trouble. We should go and get them."

Terra and Ven looked at each other and then back at Aqua. "No Aqua. We'll go get them." Terra told her. Aqua didn't look too surprised. "No. Your right. You should both should go and rescue Chloe and Jasmine. After all. They are the ones you hold dearest to you." Terra and Ven started blushing while Ven had a little laugh. They changed into their armor forms and the gliders also appeared. "I'll hold down the fort here for when you four return, please be careful you two." Aqua said to them.

"Don't worry." Terra said. As he and Ven opened a portal to go through and went off to save the ones they love.

Meanwhile in Xehanort's place, Jasmine suddenly awoke from her slumber and realized that something was wrong. She looked all around her and saw that she was in some sort of room, that she did not recognized at all.

"What is this place?" Jasmine looked above her body and saw a huge machine that looked like a giant needle like gun. "And what is that?" But then the worse thing that she could ever noticed was that the computer screen showed two separate data. One was a shape of Jasmine's body, which also showed her Full name on top of it, and the data of them on the side. There was also a heartbeat level on the screen below her shape as well. And onto the left side of her was Chloe's data. And the same thing appeared with hers. Jasmine looked to the side to where Chloe was and saw the automatic doors opened. Which revealed Master Xehanort and his escort Vanitas as well. Jasmine Practically shook in fear when she saw the look in Xehanort's eyes. And she can till that he was up to no good, again. Jasmine tried to call Chloe in her thought's so that they can try to find a way to escape. But then she also realized that she was strapped down with a harness. The ankles, wrists and waist was tied, as well as Chloe's.

Jasmine began to call out for her friend to wake up._ Chloe? Can you hear me? Chloe! Wake up, your in danger! Come on! _Chloe groaned in pain when she suddenly was able to hear Jasmine's voice ring inside her head. She began to look around and noticed that Vanitas was staring at her. " What are you looking at , jerk off? Got something to say?" All that Vanitas was doing was looking at her and said nothing to her. Xehanort looked at the girls from the front. " I hope you girls are feeling comfortable?"

Chloe snorted.

"Comfortable? Ha! That's an understatement. You should know that answer to that one by now." Xehanort was looking pissed when she had said that. However, Jasmine wasn't too fond with the idea of what Xehanort could be doing. "What do you plan on doing with us?" she asked. Chloe looked up to see what the answer they will say. Xehanort had smirked at them. "Simply to take your hearts."

Chloe and Jasmine looked shocked when he had said that. And they ended up saying the same thing in each other's mind. They would get excited about it, but they knew this was no laughing matter. And Chloe has to protest.

"What do you mean by that? You're the idiot who had the nerve to go ahead and take us from our world in the first place!" Xehanort had went to turn to her.

"You better watch your tongue child, or I'll make sure you suffer for that mouth of yours." Xehanort began walking to her.

"Your only one who's gonna end up suffering is you, Xehanort. When all of this is over. And even if you do succeed , you'll lose every time." Chloe remarked to him, and Jasmine agreed with her on that one. But Xehanort and Vanitas began to look at each other.

But then Vanitas had began to go towards the computer, and the data shrunk to the left corner of the screen in order to reveal other data on a machine. _What do you think is gonna happen Chloe?_

_I don't know Jas. But I think that this is not gonna be good. We have to get Terra, Ven and Aqua here now!_

_I already called them, their on their way. I just know it._

Then suddenly Vanitas was holding a handle on the keyboards of the machine. In which Chloe can see that they were levels showing three different colors. Green, yellow and red.

Then that's when they knew that Xehanort plans on sucking the hearts out of them.

"Vanitas. Turn it on. I want to see if the machine will take the hearts." Vanitas nodded and began turning the handle to Level 6. And then the machines above the girls began to function, and particles of light emerge from the tips. And began piercing on the girls chest. Screaming in pain, Jasmine and Chloe fought for their lives. "If you think…this is gonna work ..your way OVER YOUR HEAD!" Xehanort looked very upset when she said that, but the girls tried hard to preserver.

"Then you wouldn't mine if we turned it up a Koch. Vanitas…" Vanitas listened to his master and changed the turner to a level 8. Which made the beam more bigger, and the pain was too much for the girls to hang on longer. Suddenly noises was heard outside, and the doors was busted open. Revealing two Keyblade warriors. _Thank God. Terra and Ven made it. _Chloe said in her mind. But this was not then end just yet. Vanitas and his master was not going to give up just yet.

Terra and Ven looked at the girls in horror. "Chloe! Jasmine!" Ven yelled out to them. But while they was both struggling, Jasmine lost her focus and saw Ven for the first time. "Ven…?" Then something was not right when Jasmine had felt something popped out of her. Looking in shock of what it was, it turned out to be her heart. Just like the shape displayed in the game. Slowly Jasmine's eyes fell to a close. Leaving a stunned Terra and Ventus. Ven fell to the ground feeling defeated. No sign of life was showing on the Computer monitor screen. And like a dead person, the screen made the 'beep' sound for no heart beat.

"Jasmine…" Ven said in a low voice. Xehanort was laughing at this. ."You see? The power of the heart is not strong enough to with stand the power of darkness. As so will happen to the other." Xehanort said point at Chloe's struggle. "Jasmine… Terra do something!" She yelled to him. And Terra did so by attacking Vanitas first on. But Vanitas disappeared before hand and teleported next to Master Xehanort. "Grr. Vanitas. Take care of these fools." Xehanort ordered him.

"Oh no. You can do it yourself." Vanitas said bluntly as his disappeared into the darkness. "Why you little infuriating brat!" Terra took this opportunity to break down the machine with his Keyblade and smashed it to bits. Which help Chloe to relax a bit because the beam went away. But this lead her into passing out completely. Meanwhile Jasmine's heart was flying around the room, with Xehanort trying to catch it for himself. But thankfully her heart vanished before that happened. Leaving Xehanort disappointed he wanted to take down Terra and Ventus.

"It's over Xehanort!" Terra said while holding an unconscious Chloe in his arms. "Give it up!" Terra yelled with anger in his heart..

"I will not. Not until I gain Jasmine's heart!" Xehanort argued. Suddenly Jasmine's loose heart hovered in front of Ven and he looked at it. And sudden, as if compelled to do so, motioned the heart like he's carrying it over to Jasmine's collapsed body. And her heart went back inside of Jasmine. The room began to shake and the place looked like it wanted to come down. Xehanort got upset at this, and went and disappeared in the heat of defeat. Terra notices that this was not a good sign.

"Ven! We need to get outta here now!" Terra yelled back to Ven. Ven responded by nodding his head, and picked up Jasmine. Leaving the place of terror behind them for good…

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this potion of the story. As I said before , once again. I'm sorry that we was not able to keep up with updating things. Right now I'm working, and its been hard to keep up with this and then work. So please be patient. Anyway. Thank you all who reviwed and became a fan of our work. We hope that you all have a wonderful day. Thank you. And don't forget to review!Fisrt 10 reviews gets a reward and and a character done for the next up coming portion of BBS Remix!**

**Ven: …[sweat drop]**

**Chloe5500: just shut up…**


	28. Chapter 27: Battle With Vanitas

Kingdom Hearts

Birth By Sleep Remix+

Chapter 27: Battle With Vanitas

* * *

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**

* * *

I end up wondering if this was all just a test to see who's the best out of them all. But I also wonder what was our journey going to lead us to.

This is the time that we must come together to find out what is going on with this world. And already have this feeling that this was not going to be over that easily.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Jasmine awoke on Terra's bed. And then realized that Chloe had all of the covers to herself. Which meant that Jasmine had no covers on her at all. Ven and Terra was at the round table just talking to each other. Terra looked like he was having his coffee. However Ven realized that Jasmine had woke up. "Oh. Jasmine you woke up. Are you feeling any better?" He said to her. "Oh yeah I'm fine Ven. Just a little bit weak."

"Oh…,well maybe you should have some more rest. It'll make you fell better." Ven suggested, while Jasmine was thinking about it. "No thanks. I think it's best that I stay awake." This sort of disappointed him. "Oh Ok." He was trying not to show it. At that same time Chloe woke up from her good nap. And she started to look around at everyone. "Hey. What happened?" She asked. Terra looked relieved when she said something to him. "I'm glad your awake. I was starting to worry for you." Ven gave a teasing look at Terra. "Sure Terra. It scared you half to death." Ven said sarcastically. And for some reason Terra's face flushed. "I…I..don't know what your talking about Ven." This somewhat surprised Chloe in that manner. Jasmine had a smirk on her face, and decided to turn towards Terra.

"Hey Terra…" He turned towards her devious look on her face. "What?" Just then Jasmine began singing a song pointing at Terra. "I know your dirty little secret!" Chloe began laughing at this. Ven then realized what was that about. Terra stumbled between words. "Wha..what? How do you know about that?" Terra demanded Jasmine. And her face turned stiff for a moment, and changed back into a realization face. "Ahhh so there is a secret, hmmm?" Jasmine had her face grinned wider, moving in slow motion towards Terra. "No..no! I don't have one!" He justified his case. At least in Chloe's opinion. "Anyway. What happened to you two in there?" Ven asked the girls. "You mean at Xehanort's Castle of Doom? Well. Let's just say you don't want to know. Except the fact the guy is evil." Chloe explained to Ven. "But we have to know now! Who knows what else he's planning." Chloe and Jasmine then decided on telling the truth.

… … …

Terra and Ven were speechless when they heard what had happened. "So Xehanort is after your hearts in order to give strength to Kingdom Hearts?" Terra said. "What's Kingdom Hearts?" Ven asked. "I have no clue." Chloe lied. _Chloe is this legal?_

"_Jaz, at this point lying about this has to be legal. _"So what do you guy's want to do?" Ven asked. Jasmine was thinking for a minute until she had an idea. "How about the beach.?" Terra gave that look of disappointment. He really didn't want to go to the beach. And the hot sun wasn't gonna do him any good.

* * *

Jasmine's POV

* * *

"Wow I didn't know you guys lived by the beach?" Chloe said in excitement. " I didn't tell you?" I asked Chloe while we were both staring at the shack Ven and I were living in. Terra just stood their standing with his hands folded like he was in a bad mood. Ven went to our favorite spot and sat down. I notice Chloe followed him and sat next to him. I was stuck with Terra felling bored. " Hey Terra, You know I really know your secret."

" oh really and what could that be?"

Its hard to say how I do know but he's just like reading a book. " it's the fact that you like Chloe and you wont admit it to yourself." I said giving him a side smirk. Terra just dropped his arms in amazement. " How did you know that? Who told you that? Was it Ven that told you this?" He asked me sternly. " Ven didn't tell me nothing. And just to let you know I found out all on my own. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Hey Terra . . . . . . . [ whisper] I know your dirty little secret."

"JASMINE!"

" [laughing] ahh what's the matter Terra you don't want her to know your little secret?" I said running away from him.

Terra did not stop chasing me till I ran inside the shack and slammed the door in his face. Terra took a pit stop in front of the door, took a deep breath and started to bang on the door." JASMINE OPEN THE DOOR!"

" NO!"

"JASMINE OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

" Make me!" ( funny to say there was no lock on the door, so he could have just slammed the door open if he wanted to.)

The atmosphere changed once Terra stopped banging on the door. It felt like a familiar darkness, one I can never forget. "…. Vanitas.."

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Jasmine started to clench her hands together. "He won't get away!" She yelled out loud in the shack, while Terra was trying to listen. Suddenly while Chloe and Ven was talking. Jasmine slam opened the door on Terra while running to where Vanitas was. "Jasmine! What's wrong!" Ven asked while trying to catch up to her. Chloe started running too. "Jasmine wait! Terra hurry your butt up! We gotta catch up with Jaz!" Chloe yelled at him. Terra slowly opened the door back into the close, with a red face. "I'm gonna hurt that girl…" He said out of annoyance. Jasmine raced to the scene as the presence of Vanitas was getting stronger. "I could feel it. He's here." And then coming towards an open space in the woods. Jasmine knew he was there. "Come on out, Vanitas! I know you're here!" She yelled out. Soon Ven caught up with her and tried to figure out what was going on. "Jasmine! Are you…" he was cut off by a dark portal opening to the field. Revealing Vanitas.

Vanitas stepped out from his way of entrance. "You've improved, Princess. I thought coming here would be a waste of time." Ven began to get defensive. "What are you doing here?" Jasmine asked Vanitas. From a far Chloe came into the scene wondering what was going on, until she saw him. _Gasp! Vanitas is here? He's the last person I don't wanna see._ This is what Chloe was thinking in her mind until Jasmine had realized what he was doing. He was staring at Chloe. "Why are you staring at her for?" She asked him. Terra arrived at the last minute out of breathe. "Your late you idiot, What happened with you?"

"Don't even asked."

* * *

Jasmine's POV

* * *

Vanitas still had his full attention on Chloe ignoring everyone's existence. " Hey look at me when I'm talking to you!" I demanded. Vanitas finally turned his full attention to me, but more then ever his vibe felt very different once he looked at me.

_Huh what's this? Something is different about him._

I began to focus my attentions on him till …. _What? It cant be! .. He likes Chloe?_

I immediately turned to Chloe in shock then looked back him. The air was still and no one budged. " Don't you think for once your getting away with this Vanitas. And there is no way in hell your going to get near Chloe."

Ventus summoned his Keyblade and began to walk ahead of me. " Ven don't, this isn't your fight." I begged him grabbing his hand. Ven's face got soft and confused when I told him that, but mostly he saw how stern I became. I let go of his hand making my way to face Vanitas. " Time for pay back."

Vanitas and I were face to face getting ready for our show down. The wall appeared blocking anyone who tries to interfere. I summoned the Dancing Flower ready for battle. As Vanitas did the same.

" JASMINE!.. Terra help me! I'm not going to loose her again!" Ven pouted at Terra.

" Ven this is her fight. If she needs us then well budge in.. but from the looks of it , I believe she knows what she's doing."

"You think I don't know huh Vanitas… You think I don't know about your feelings to Chloe."

" Shut up!"

Vanitas came charging at me with more rage then I could ever imagine. Every impact every blow was stronger then from the last. Blow after blow I dodged or blocked. I came to realize that my fighting was of a samurai. " I can see your getting better."

" only to get what I want!"

Vanitas did a back flip dodging my slash attack, then came to me in full speed. I blocked his hit leaving us intact. I looked at his helmet, then I could see … his eyes. His eyes were so yellow and dark. But his eyes wasn't the only think I could see … _His heart? Is that his heart?… Its so dark .._

" I can see your heart…"

" what? What did you say?"

"I can see your heart.. Its covered in darkness, but there is a speck of light in there."

Vanitas began to laugh at the thought of the word light in him. "[laughing] your just giving me more of a reason to kill you."

" I'll like to see you even try." I said smiling at him feeling like I'm getting a fight I wanted. Vanitas had shoved me back with his Keyblade giving us distance. Vanitas came charging at me as I put myself in a samurai stance of Hiten Mitsurugi style. I began to focus all of my energy with my Keyblade to give a final blow. Vanitas leaped in the air and created dark balls to attack me. I notice the spell he did and cast "Reflect" protecting myself from his attack.

The impact had made an explosion filling the air with smock.

"That's what I wanted you to do"

The smoke had began to clear, as I began to look around to see where he was. Vanitas swoops down behind me, and suddenly I felt a sting hit my back.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Chloe POV

* * *

I looked in shock of what Vanitas had did to Jasmine. As the smoke cleared up fully, Terra , Ven and I saw that Jasmine was on the ground. "Oh No. Jasmine!" I yelled out. Hoping to come to her aid, I forgotten that the shield was still up. I called out to Ven and Terra. "Ven! Terra, do something!"

Terra and Ven got out their Keyblades. The beams appeared from the tips, in order to destroy the shield itself. This caused another explosion to happen, because it was forced down. Vanitas was surprised at what happened, and fled a few feet from Jasmine as we ran towards her.

"Jasmine? Are you alright?" I screamed to her. She was still awake. But there was something in her eyes that told me that she was not ready to quit. "Jas…"

" I can …still fight… I can still beat… him!" Jasmine said using the Keyblade to get on her feet. " Jasmine your hurt." Ven said to Jasmine. " I DON'T CAIRE ! I CAN STILL FIGHT!"

" that's it were leaving." Ven said picking Jasmine up placing her on his shoulder.

" VEN! PUT ME DOWN ! PUT ME DOWN NOW !" Jasmine said hitting him on his shoulder blades and his head. Saddy I never knew she can be so abusive. I turned to Terra, and I saw that he was about to fight Vanitas now. "Terra! What are you doing?"

"Fighting this guy!" He yelled to me. "But you can't. Just leave him alone." I told him simply. There was enough people getting hurt already. "What are you doing…,protecting him!" Terra yelled back at me. I felt as if his words hurt me . And I just ran off, to where Ven was taking Jasmine. I bet they made it to the house already.

_Since when my feelings never really mattered…?_

Meanwhile at Ven's Shack!

"!" You can hear Jasmine screaming in the house. Jasmine was on her stomach relaxing on the bed. Partially. "Calm down Jasmine. He didn't get your shirt of yet." [Grim face] _I still can't believe their married!_ "Can you hold still?" Ven said trying not to yell. He was still a little bit upset at before. "Well. It still hurts!" Jasmine complained. "And this is what happens when you rush into battle." I said randomly.

I sighed at the thought. Maybe I should apologize to him. At least let him know, that there's nothing going on between us. But there isn't…

"Hey!"

"Huh?" Ven looked at me. "Chloe. I was calling you, just what were you thinking?" Ven asked me. "Oh nothing. Just What I was going to do later on. What do you need?" Ven got out a tread and a needle from a sewing bag. "Do you know how to stitch and sew?"

"Oh well uh…." Do I! I was trying to figure out. But then a strange air was over the room, and I can tell that Ven felt it too. We looked at Jasmine. "I DON'T WANT TO GET STITCHED !"

Jasmine's vision changed. Seeing Ven wearing glasses and Chloe wearing a surgical mask and outfit. Along with Ven. "Putting on her gloves. "It's time."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Jasmine yelled.

After a total of two hours and 30 minutes. I finished stitching up Jasmine's back. It was a long line that came from her right shoulder blade, to the bottom of her left back. It was terrible. But thank god, that Ven had invisible instant "come out" treads. They'll come out after the skin fully heals. It was almost 7:30 in the evening. I was tired, and Ven offered me to take me home. But I didn't want him to leave Jasmine alone again. "Don't worry Ven. I'll go on my own. I know how to get back from here." His face was somewhat disappointed. " Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Besides. I bet Terra is really in no mood to pick me up after what's happened today." I said in a sad voice. But then I looked at Ven, and he looked concerned about that. "Oh I mean. When he was fighting today. He's tired I think." Good thing I switched the story over, cause Ven's face changed to a little smile. "Yeah. Your right. Just be careful."

I started walking out to the forest so I can get to the town. I was feeling a little nervous for a minute just thinking about it. When I got home, I knew Terra was fine. He was just quiet. "I'm back." I told home closing the door.

"How's Jasmine?" He said not looking at me, while drinking his coffee. "She's fine. Just asleep. She has a huge scratch on her back, so I had to stitch it up. It's going to be a bad scar later on." I looked back at Terra, and he continued to drink his coffee. "Oh…I see."

"I see?""I see? Terra! Is that all you can say right now? Just what the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him. He got angry and got up from the kitchen table and looked at me. "You want to know what's wrong with me? You having some type of love affair going on, that's what's bugging me!" I was shocked to hear him say such things. "Terra…I'm not in love with him." I told him. "What?"

"How can you possibly believe that I would do such a thing with him! He's no where near human as you are!" I yelled to him. "Terra. You're my friend, and always will be. But I'm never going to be with that jerk again!" I started to burst into tears. I just wanted everything to stop.

_For time will tell, it's one secret that will change the world…._


	29. Chapter 28: A Princess Showdown

Kingdom Hearts

Birth By Sleep Remix+

Chapter 28: A Princess Showdown

* * *

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**

* * *

The battle last that left Jasmine hurt have caused injured hearts to never stop bleeding. For there is more to come, for the other side…

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

That night….

In Terra's house Chloe find's it hard to sleep without thinking of the day. Trying hard not to remember the words of which Terra spoke. Yet Terra can still feel her sadness and heartache on the other side of the bed. He knew what she was thinking of. And how she felt.

"I'm sorry…" Chloe gasped very lightly where he can't hear. "I know your mad at me. And I know that you have nothing to do with that guy. It's just. Your very important me. Just remember that, ok?" Terra said finally going to sleep/ Chloe couldn't hope but feel relieved that Terra felt better.

"Thank you…Terra."

The next morning Terra was making breakfast as usual. And Chloe was still concern for Jasmine. "I hope she's alright." Terra finished making oatmeal, and egg whites for breakfast. He should own a café. Chloe was thinking. "She'll be fine, I bet." He placed the plate down on the table, while sliding his chair out to seat down on. "Beside's. If you keep worrying you'll never be able to hold back the darkness. The dark prey on it." There was something going on within Chloe's heart, and it wasn't a good sign to her. "Um. Terra?"

"Hm? What?" He asked her. Chloe was having a hard time figuring out what to ask him. "Why did you say those things to me yesterday? It's just. I don't seem to understand you at time's when I need you. And then you just seem to do things your way, when you want to. Even when it's not fare to others. Well. The truth is. I just want to know…why to do you keep holding back?" Terra was in shock of the questions she just asked him. And was very unaware to what she was getting at. He didn't want to worry her any more then he already have. And he also knew it was causing her even more pain. The things that was happening for the past six months was starting to get to everyone other then him. Then there was random accidents that Master Xehanort had started. Using Vanitas as a puppet. And Xehanort, was the puppet master…

* * *

Chloe's POV

* * *

Terra and I was walking back to Ven's house, in which Jasmine is also the co-owner. Since their…remember folks… **"Secretly married"**. In way I still can't help but noticing this. And this seemed to be the most crazies thing that has ever happened. Just as long as they don't make a Half-Human Hybrid. [gasp] Freaky….

We knocked on Ven's door to see where they are. Or if they are home. But Ven told us to come in. "Oh. Hi Terra! Hey Chloe!" Ven said. "You two ok?" Ven asked. Terra and I looked in shocked at what he meant by that. And we both just decided not to say anything.

"SO anyway. What do you guys want to do today?" Ven asked. "HOW ABOUT THE BEACH?" Jasmine yelled. "OH. Terra. Chloe. You made it." Jasmine said as she came from the front door. "Again?" Terra yelled out aloud. "And why are you out of bed? Aren't you supposedly injured little Jasmine?" Terra said with a straight face. I already knew this was not gonna be pretty.

"Well excuse me, mister President. I never knew you was sooooo concerned. Big foot!" Jasmine smirked at her comment to Terra. Meanwhile causing Terra to have his face flushed with red. "You…you..idoit!" He yelled in frustration. "Wow Terra. This is the first time I ever see you have a real blush, you look cute." I commented. But then I realized what I said and covered my mouth. Thinking that I made him angry. He turned around looking at my reaction, and he blushed even more. "Um I…"

"Ok. Love birds, you can flirt later." Jasmine said waving her hand to come on. "Have you lost your mind. I have you know, Chloe and I are just friends… get it…F.R.I.E.N.D.S!" Terra spelled it out for her. And Jasmine turned to see his face. While Ven on the other hand was leaving with packed lunches. "Yeah right. That's not what you was telling me…,ROMEO!"

Jasmine ran from the house just in case Terra was going to chase her again.

At the beach. Aqua was there with a beach towels and was waving to us. "Hey guy's!" She yelled. Jasmine and I was running down the beach to hug her. Terra was kinda shocked that she was there to greet us. Ven was just smiling. "Jasmine, are you ok? Last I checked in with you guy's. Ven told me that you got hurt." Jasmine shook her head, telling her that it was ok. "Don't worry Aqua, it's fine. And besides. I secretly took one of Ven's Hi-Potions to cure me." Aqua and I was lightly laughing at that.

Ven came over to us. "Well. The grass in greener, the sun is out, the ocean smell nice. So what do you guy's want to do? Play tag?" Ven asked. "Tag is a child's game." Terra said bluntly. "Oh come on Terra. Even you had to play tag once. Even during Training." Chloe stated. "Maybe. But that was during training. WE never really had time to play anything. You have to remember, were Keyblade masters. Not regular kids." I looked at Terra in shock when he said that to me. "It must be ruff. Not being able to play like regular kids." Jasmine said feeling sad as well as I was. "It's not as bad. We are doing this to save the world after all. And besides. We can deal with making sacrifices like those." Aqua explained to us. "Sacrifices…what else is there to a Keyblade master?" Terra said looking at the sky. Everyone around him was laughing at his reply. "What? I'm being serious."

"Oh Terra. Stop being melodramatic." Jasmine said. "Hey Chlo. How about we battle?" Jasmine suggested. This caused everyone to go into shock, including me. "Jasmine…are you sure you want to fight?"

"Yeah come on, let's do this!" I sighed when she said that. Knowing her, she wants to keep up with her skills. So that way she can get her revenge back at Vanitas. "Oh alright." Jasmine jumped up and down as she got into position on the other end to fight me. I just walked into my position. While the others was just standing there in shock. Suddenly King Mickey appeared out of no where. Alerting the group to go to higher ground. We was gonna battle on the play island after all. "Get out of the way, the shield is about to come up."

Suddenly the shield is about to come up and then the group is looking at them in shock. "Are they really gonna fight?" Ven asked. "But only Jasmine has a Keyblade, Chloe doesn't have one." Aqua stated the obvious to him. Terra was concerned for Chloe the most.

Que : the battle music

"Are you ready Chloe?" Jasmine asked me, as the shield came up fully. "No doubt in my mind that this is good practice." I told Jasmine. Then when I lifted my right hand in the air. " Source of wind that break's the darkness. North Wind appear!" I called out. And then shards of wind appeared at my figure tips, and forged a star shaped Keyblade that was spinning on it's on tips. The wind resided and caused the star to snap back into place. "I hope your ready Jas…!" I called out to her.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

There was a stillness between us to see who was going to make the first move. Like in the old westerns. The sand was our dust. And only one is gonna land on it. Suddenly Jasmine came charging in on Chloe. Thinking that she don't have the guts' to attack her. Chloe went into defensive mode, in order to block most of the attacks that she was giving her. And to make it worse. All the things was around them was being pushed to the side. But that didn't stop the girls from having their heated battle. "Come on, Chloe. Give me your best shot!" Jasmine yelled at her. Delivering the best blows that she can give. This cause Chloe to try and come up with a strategy to get back at Jasmine. "All right, if that's what you want. I'll make it easy for you to cry like a baby." Chloe yelled back, after dodging that last attack Jasmine had sent to her. But there was a shift in turns when it came down to her aura. But when Chloe was about to charge in at Jasmine. Jasmine came up with a good solution to get Chloe to attack her, and drop her guard. Jasmine began to place away her Keyblade. And she had glowing fist. And then she came attacking Chloe with it. "Are you insane Jasmine? Glowing fist!" Chloe yelled out. Trying to survive her attacks of fists. Then Jasmine became fustrated when Chloe was still blocking her attacks. "Agggh! That's it!" Jasmine got two Keyblades out instead of one. Her Dancing Flower and the Oath Keeper. "What?" Ven screamed out loud.

"Two Keyblades?" King Mickey said in shock. Jasmine went back on one leg and a sign appeared below. Then she let go of her Keyblade's and flouted up in the air. Doing some kind of strange hand sign. The Keyblade were powering up somehow. Causing Chloe to go in shock. Jasmine pointed her fingers at Chloe , while the key blades did the exact same thing. Forming itself like a gun. "This is not good.." Chloe said to herself. Jasmine smirked as her hands glowed also, and fired two huge beams at Chloe.

Terra gasped as he sees what Jasmine was trying to do. "Chloe, watch out!" He yelled. But sadly she couldn't hear him because she was in the shield. The beams was coming closer and closer. Until Chloe was able to form up a shield strong enough to block Jasmine's attack. However this left Jasmine to use up too much energy at once. "How was that?" Jasmine smirked. Hoping that she won. But it was not close enough to stop Chloe.

Suddenly the Keyblade's star tip emerged from it's holding place and began to spin in motion, causing a gathering of lights. Jasmine was shocked when she was seeing this. "Get ready Jasmine. One of my special moves. Saw Cutter!" Chloe yelled the name of her attack. And when she did. She swing her Keyblade from her right to the left and the ball of light was traveling on the sand. Causing it to be like a speed racer except it was sliding on it. Jasmine jumped in mid-air, in order to dodge the full extent of the attack. And when she landed back on the ground the flying ball already pasted by her from behind. Jasmine couldn't help but laugh. "Are you kidding me. Is that the best thing you can do?" Jasmine continued laughing. While Chloe only smirked at her, shaking her head back and forth. "To simple-minded to not even figure the true extent of my abilities…" Chloe said plainly, while she pointed behind Jasmine. Causing the group to be in shock of what was happening. The ball did a u-turn towards Jasmine by climbing on the invisible wall and back. Suddenly while Jasmine was laughing the ball was coming towards her again. And she looked back and it was too late.

"Awww snap.." Jasmine said lastly.

A big explosion emerged from the area where Jasmine was standing. Causing a little aftershock in the area of the beach. The smoke was clearing slightly, and then suddenly Jasmine was on the ground. "Whoa…" Ven said in shock. "I can't believe it. Jasmine lost." Terra looked to side, when Ven said that. The group besides Terra came running down to the scene. Ven came running to Jasmine as did Chloe. "Jasmine are you alright?" Ven asked her. "Yeah. Ok." Jasmine said while giving the group a thumb's up. There was a lot of dirt on her face and clothes.

* * *

Chloe's POV

* * *

I was glad that Jasmine was ok. I knew that she would survive. But then this strange feeling came over me, and I looked back at Terra who was far away from us. His face was solemn. And longing and full of sadness. That wasn't the first time I've seen that look. He gave plenty of times towards me. But Then his face changed to be serious. Which meant that I had to battle him now. Terra came down to battle with me. And For some reason he was upset about it.

* * *

Jasmine's POV

* * *

Everyone turned around to look at us. "This is not what I pictured." Aqua had said to herself. Terra had summoned his Keyblade leaving Ven and I confused. " Terra what are you doing?" Ven asked him with concern. I came to realize Terra was going to test her just as he did with me, but he had a sense as if he didn't want to do it, as if he didn't want to hurt her. "Ven, Aqua, Mickey I think we need to go."

" why?" Ven asked. " Just trust me on this."

Ven agreed with me as we had left the battle field.

The wall's had appeared as Chloe and Terra were facing each other. I began to feel nervous for Chloe … since she has to fight Terra. Chloe had re summoned her Keyblade and got into her fighting position. Terra had charged at Chloe trying to hit her, but comparing to this battle to the one I had with him … he was holding back. Terra and Chloe charged at each other making a single swing to make a final blow. Both were still till Terra had collapsed on the floor.

". . . . . What. . . What just happened?" Ven and Aqua said in sync.

" OHHH! . . . . . YOU GO CHLOE! THAT'S WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!" I said running to her in excitement. Everyone had rushed to the scene. Chloe was concerned for Terra and was apologizing. " Oh my god. Chloe what did you do to the poor guy?" I asked her. " I don't know what I did?" Chloe said nervously and in frustration. Terra was lying on the floor with blood coming out of his mouth. " Terra don't worry you'll be ok. . . Ven go get me something."

" ok .. What should I get?"

" Get a Potion, a Hi- Potion, something!"

" ok I'm on it"

Ven had came back with his hands full of jars that had green liquid in it. " Here take the Hi- Potion." Ven suggested handing it to me. I had opened the bottle leaving Terras head on my lap. " Here drink this."

Terra began to drink but only a little of it, till he passed out. "Ven do you think you can take Terra to the shack. don't worry he weighs 156. " Wait how do you know how much he weighs?" Chloe asked me in shock. " Hey like I said I can read him like a book." I said winking at her.

I began to check his pulse, and from the looks of it, it wasn't good. " …. Chloe…."

" Yes Jassy.."

" I have a bad feeling about something."

" Don't tell me I killed the guy!"

" . . . no . . . you didn't kill him. Its just that I have a bad , like we need to go to the house."" What . . . Like now?"

" Yes now!"

We left everyone at the scene heading towards Terra's house.


	30. Chapter 29: A Summoned Home

Kingdom Hearts

Birth By Sleep Remix+

Chapter 29: The Final Chapter; A Summoned Home

* * *

**Ven: It's gonna end?**

**Chloe5500: maybe….**

**Ven: Aw man. We was getting into the good part!**

**Chloe5500: Ven, This is the good part!**

**Ven: Really?**

**Jasmine: Anyway. Thank you all for coming today to witness the final installment to the first half of Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Remix +. We will let you know about other stuff after the story, so please stay tuned!**

**Aqua: Ven! Where's my makeup case?**

**Ven: [sweat drop] I ahhh. Put it in the closet!**

**Terra: Vennn! What have you done to my face!**

**Ven: Gotta fly!**

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**

**Thank you very much for those who continued reading this fanfic. I just want to let you know that This story has a continuation after this last chapter.**

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Chloe was trying to keep up with Jasmine, but she lost her in the small woods that lead towards the main island. "Jasmine? Jasmine? Where are you?" She called out to her. Stopping towards the middle of the forest. There was something strange going on, and Chloe could feel it. _What's going on? Why did Jasmine leave like that?_ Chloe kept moving forward. "Leaving so soon?" Someone said behind her. She turns to look, and sees Master Xehanort right behind her only a few feet away. "Master Xehanort? Your up to no good again aren't you?"

"Girl, since when I'm never up to no good?" he questioned. "Whenever it's convenient for you it seems." she remarked back. "Quiet! I'm just tired of your onward bickering and insults. I think it's about time to settle the score." Master Xehanort unleashed his dark Keyblade. Chloe smirked as well and bean to get out her North Wind. "Bring it on, old man! I'll make you eat those words." She said back to him.

Xehanort began to walk backwards and suddenly disappeared into the scene. Which almost got her for a minute. But then she sensed that he was going to attack her from behind. Chloe turned behind her quickly to avoid his attack. The Keyblades clashed with each other. "You are not yet ready to handle the Keyblade." He said. Trying to get Chloe to struggle. _Damn. This old man is strong! Talk about a master. What has he been taking all this time, steroids?_

By pushing back on his Key blade , Chloe unleashed her newest attack on him. "Solar Plaxis!" She yelled out. Which caused the Keyblade to explode on them, and sent back both Xehanort and Chloe to the ground.

They were only a few feet apart. Finally trying to get to their feet. Master Xehanort was trying to get air. "That was a very clever move. But even I don't think you will have the strength to pull it off again., my dear." Xehanort was trying to get Chloe to fall for his trap. "You think I didn't do that on purpose? I figured you was gonna try that one on me." Chloe told him. But Master Xehanort was in no mood to deal with verbal conversations. He rushed over to attack her again, and Chloe begin to get into position to attack. But by the time Xehanort was coming after her, he vanished again. "Huh? Stop playing games!" Chloe yelled at him. However she couldn't sense his presence. But then she heard a loud noise coming towards the house.

"Oh no…" In fear for the house itself, Chloe ran towards its direction, and began looking all around the town. Everyone was wondering what was the noise about. And she just kept on running pass them. Her Keyblade already disappeared before she was in the crowd, and ran to the forest part of the island. There was no way she was gonna let Xehanort nor Vanitas have their way. By the time she made it towards the house, she sees a lot of smoke emerging from there. She gasped the moment she realized what he had done to the place. "Xehanort! Come on out here, you coward!" She yelled out in anger. But she tried to keep her cool. Suddenly Air blades appeared from the smoke, and Chloe's Keybalde was able to block them all. But then a large shadow was within the smoke. "I am just about tired of you girls resisting me. Fate, is on my side!" Xehanort said as he made it through the clearing. "No. Your wrong!"

"Oh am I?" he tempted. "Then how do you explain for everything that is going on here?" Chloe was thinking of a better reason. "Maybe because it was destiny for you to fall. Yes. The prophesy may come true, but it won't be what you would want it. In other words. You are destined to fall!"

She yelled releasing her Keyblade at him using strike raid at Xehanort. Who ended up blocking it.

_Jasmine. Where are you?_

* * *

Jasmine POV

* * *

I had a bad feeling something was going on and I had to get to the bottom of this so called bad feeling. Chloe and I were in the forest already fighting our way thru the bushes and large leafs. About two minutes passed with no sight of the end of the jungle. Finally I came to notice that Chloe wasn't behind me at all. "Chloe?"

_Just keep moving…_

" But.." I said felling unsure.

_don't worry everything will be ok … keep moving_

I nodded my head trusting the voice completely. I had continued my way towards Terra's house leaving Chloe behind. Three minuets had passed and I had finally made it to the house. The house was a wreck. The door was crooked hanging off of the door's hinges. Their was a huge hole on the roof top, and the garden was full of glass from the broken windows. I felt bad to know that the place we called home was a complete disaster. I walked close to the window to get a better view of what happened in the house. The curtain's was blowing my way blocking its view of everything inside.

" Jasmine! . . . Oh my god what in the world!" Chloe said finally reaching me. " What happened?" Chloe asked me in concern. " I don't know what happened. I'm guessing this is the bad feeling I was getting. But I feel like its more then that." I said in response to her question. Chloe and I went into the house out of curiosity. Chloe had went to opened the door but instead of a simple opening, she shoved the door to the side breaking it completely. I just stood their looking at her in shock. " what?" Chloe asked me. "That was creepy. Now I think I just got more scared of you." I said wide eyed.

Chloe just shrugged her shoulders giving me a side smile. I followed her inside the house and was surprised to see how trashed the place was. The room was a wreck. The table was flat and the legs was broken in many places. The vase that was on top of it at times, was completely shattered. The couch was split in two and the closets was ram shacked. The bathroom was destroyed while the faucet sinks was spewing out water on the floor. "Jasmine. I think Master Xehanort did this on purpose." Chloe stated. " what makes you say that?" I asked her.

Chloe and I took a pause looking at each other, then turned around to see that Vanitas was behind us. _Ahh what does he want? _I asked myself annoyed. Surprising he didn't do anything. He didn't even say a word to any of us. Just at that moment Master Xehanort was in front of the house. "Don't worry Jazzy I got baldy here. And you take care of this moron, ok." Chloe said leaving me alone with Vanitas.

Once she was gone Vanitas had summoned his Keyblade. I was beginning to feel my pay back would finally come. I put myself in fighting position putting my hands in a fist. Vanitas had came at me trying to hit me as he did before. I began to doge his every move he would make. It finally came that I had found an opening hit on him. I began to change my energy and punched him in the face. The impact on Vantias made him fly off the floor landing on the ruble. I went to Vanitas and sat on top of him. Vanitas just laid their with his mask parsley broken. " Well it looks like I won this fight." I said in full satisfaction. I suddenly placed my hand on his face and began to electrocute him.

Once it was done I got up looking down at him. I was so happy that I finally beat the crap out of him that I started to do my happy dance. " I finally beat your butt!" I said pointing at him till I had remembered Chloe needs my help. " Oh snap, Chloe I'm coming!"

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Mickey was walking to the room of Master Yen Sid's Tower. Once he opened the door, he see's that his master was no longer in the room. "Master Yen Sid?" Mickey asked around, but couldn't find anything except a letter left by Yen Sid himself.

"Huh?" Mickey asked. He took the letter off his desk and began to read it.

_My Apprentice._

_I KNOW this is something that might upset you, but this is something you must know. Chloe and Jasmine are in terrible danger. Their existence may compromise the very balance of this universe. If matters are not taken care of quickly, this may lead us into a path of destruction. However that is not the real problem. Xehanort had unleash a massive wave of energy that can alter universes. Please be aware that this may compromise our well being as well. Send this message over to the Keyblade Wielders. They must know what is to come. _

_Yen Sid_

"Oh no. If what if what master is saying is true." Mickey thought for a moment and decided to go see what he was going to do. "I better find Aqua." Mickey said the moment he realized what he had to do. He went outside so that he can leave for Destiny Islands. He took out his star fragment and it shined with a bright blue color. And he vanished within the blue light. Moving all around the sky.

Meanwhile

* * *

Chloe's POV

* * *

"Aggggggggggggghhhhh!" I scream out loud when I hit the ground. I could not believe Master Xehanort just copied the same blast move I did to him earlier. "What the hell was that? You copied me?" I asked him. He laughed when he realized that I was hopeless. At least that's what he thinks. "Of course. I have the ability to copy any move you throw at me. But I don't use it as often. You seem to have a thing for Terra." He said with a smirk. I was not in the mood to even talk about him. "Why are you bringing up Terra into this? What do you really want Xehanort? What do you want from him?" I yelled back with anger. "Everything…, everything he has to offer child. Even Ventus, and Jasmine…and even you." That was the last straw. Then that's when I heard someone comimg from the woods. "Jasmine?" I called out to see if it was her. She finally came to the scene. "Where have you been?" I yelled at her. Causing her to cringe she looked at me and gave me a nervous smile. "Sorry." But her face changed the moment she sees Master Xehanort. "Xehanort. So you was behind all this after all. Why did you destroy the house?"

"And took my stuff?" I also chimed in. "Wait. He took your stuff? What stuff?"

"THE stuff that Mickey was so kind enough to go back to our world and bring it back." I explained to Jasmine. Good thing I told Mickey that. "Why must you all refuse me?"

Xehanort released the power of his Keyblade at us. Jasmine and I was blocking it with ours. It was like a huge whirlwind that appeared out of no where. "Hey, Chloe. Ready for the Ultimate Trinity?" She asked me. "You sure you wanna do that?" I asked her. I wasn't to sure on what to think with that one. I mean. The Ultimate Trinity might or might not work. "Yeah. We should defiantly do that."

"Ok. Then lets do it."

Jasmine was standing in front of me, while we both lifted up our Keyblades at the same time. The Keyblades clashed together at it's tips. And then a huge light had formed around it. "What on earth are you two doing?" Xehanort asked us. _Oh shut up, imbecile._ I said in my head. This cause Jasmine to laugh in her head. But we both had to focus all our strength to do what we needed to do. Jasmine and I began to speak. "By the power of Kingdom Hearts. We, The princesses of heart, descendants of earth. Join together to face the darkness. With the strength of our light, and those aligned with it. To conquer the forces of evil, forever!" And as we finished, the light from our Keyblades emerged to attack Master Xehanort. And it hit him badly. He was trusted into ground. With dirt and dust all him.

"Ha! How do you like that, old man.? We just made you eat DIRT!" I told. I can see that he's trying so hard not to cough. "It seems I have under estimated the power of the Princesses of Heart. Very well. I will have no other choice. But to send you back." Master Xehanort said when he lifted his hands. Suddenly heavy winds appeared out of no where. And then the dark clouds appeared.

"No way…"

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Aqua was running towards the house. And then saw that it was destroyed. "What happened here?" she asked to herself. Then that was when she heard a noise from behind her. She was startled and see's Terra with a heartbroken look to his face. The noise was from him stepping on the broken door and ceiling parts. "Terra…I'm sorry."

Ven was behind him and he was looking in shock. "Whoa. How did this happened?" Ven asked. "I have no idea. It was like this when I got here." Aqua told him. "This is not what I had pictured when the girls left…" Ven realized something. "Hey. Didn't Jasmine say something about the house being in trouble?" Ven asked out if curiosity. "Oh no!" Terra said out loud. He ran passed Ven and Aqua. But that was when they decided to follow him as well. _Why do I get this feeling? Like I'm about to lose someone important to me?_

At the scene with Chloe and Jasmine. Xehanort was on the cliffs unleashing a giant hole in the sky.

"Please tell me this is not the apocalypse?" Chloe asked to herself. But then suddenly Jasmine felt herself being pulled. "Agggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!" Jasmine screamed as she was being pulled into the vortex. "Jasmine! Hold on, don't let go!" Chloe yelled back to her as she was holding her from her arms. "CHLOE! Your stretching me to hard!"

"Well. You need to grow more anyway! Just try to hang on!" She yelled back, but then she was getting pulled in too. "Oh crap!" Chloe yelled. Then Terra , Ven and Aqua finally came to the rescue. At the last minute. "Chloe!" Terra yelled. "Jasmine!" Ven yelled too. Aqua was trying to figure out how to stop the vortex. "We gotta stop the vortex from swallowing up everything." Aqua stated. "Yeah. But we have to save the girls first!" Ven yelled back to Aqua.

"Don't even bother. The girls you once knew will no longer be your concern." Master Xehanort said to them. Then Vanitas appeared next to him in satisfaction. "You.."Ven said when he saw Vanitas. "This was all your doing isn't it Xehanort?" Terra asked him. "Ha. How ironic that you couldn't figure this out sooner my boy. You have no idea what I have been planning for you all. Behold!" He threw his left hand in the air. Revealing A BIG BLUE Planet known as Earth. "The Planet Earth!"

"What is that?" Ven asked in shock of the planet Earth. "A Planet. That thing is bigger than any world I have ever scene before." Terra said. "But I don't understand…, why show us this? Why sent the girls there?" Xehanort scoffed. "You fool. Don't you realized where your princesses came from? Earth! This is there home!"

The moment when Xehanort had said that. Terra and Ventus was the ones that was mostly shocked. "Their home…?" Ven was sad. "So you did Kidnapped them after all. But that would mean that the girls knew too…, So why did they lie to us? We could've kept their secret!" Terra asked next in frustration.

"Would you believe them if they did? Or what other secrets that lie within this world?" Xehanort asked Terra. Terra was quiet, but he couldn't come up with an answer. "It doesn't matter where they came from!" Ventus spoke up. "Huh?" Terra and Aqua both said at the same time. "Ven?" Aqua asked in concern. "Listen. Chloe and Jasmine is our friends and they have every right to keep that secret from us. Yes. We wouldn't of believe it as first. But then again. I always knew they was different then any other worlders out there. But in any case. Their still under our protection. And we'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe from harm. Especially you!"

Xehanbort was shocked to hear this. "Master! Forget these idiots. Time for us to bail." Vanitas suggested and Xehanort had a smirk on his face. "Yes…good suggestion." Xehanort unleashed an air attack on Terra, Ven and Aqua. The moment they blocked it. They can see that Xehanort and Vanitas is in a vertex traveling to Earth. "Oh no, we gotta stop them." Ven said. Terra and Aqua was quite upset about this. "IS THERE EVER A TIME WHERE WE DIDN'T?" Terra complained. Aqua looked at the distance and sees King Mickey coming in. "Mickey…"

"Terra, Ven, Aqua. I think you better head back to your home world." Mickey suggested. "Why? How come?" Ven asked him. Mickey placed on a sad face. "It's about Chloe and Jasmine…"

And yet they do not know.

What else is in store for them…

THE END?

* * *

**Ven is running from Terra and Aqua. **

**Aqua: Come back here Ven!**

**Terra: Your gonna pay for what you did to my face!**

**Chloe5500: You see Terra. This does make you look like a girl.**

**Terra: What do you mean by that?**

**Chloe5500: Exactly what I mean.**

**Ven: In other words. You are what your NAME means Terra!**

**Jasmine: Funny…**

**Aqua grabs Ven.**

**Ven: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, I DIDN'T DO IT!**

**Jasmine: Idiot!**

**Terra looks at Jasmine.**

**Jasmine: Ah he heh. Goodbye!**

**Jasmine did an anime road run.**

**Ven: Weird. I never knew she was that fast before.**

**Chloe5500: That's because when there's danger, she runs for her life. Literally.**

**Terra: That's it. In the next story. I'M GONNA KILL THAT Girl. [covers mouth]**

**Chloe5500: Terra you idiot! You blurted out what's coming next!**

**Terra: [looking extremely pale.] Opps.**

**Eraqus: I wouldn't want to interrupt your conversation. But the show has ended, and we need to get on with the next story.**

**Chloe5500: Right. Well everyone. Stay tuned for the next chapter in the story. Of Part 2. See Yah!**

**Ven: …AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. I WANT SOME MORE COOKIES!**


	31. Part 2 C1: Was it all just a dream?

Kingdom Hearts

Birth by Sleep

Remix

Part 2

* * *

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN RATED T+ FOR OLDER TEENS.**

**This includes: Mild Fantasy Violence, Adult Situations, Sexual Humor, Language and use of Alcohol and Tobacco.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Was it all just a dream? Part 1

After the events that went on during that dream, everything seemed to changed. No. Forget what I just said. It wasn't a dream… it was real. And everything was so out of place. And once we woke up, nothing was ever the same again…

It was dawn. The sun shined though the windows. And then I awoke in a room that looked so familiar. The room was painted pink and white, and the furniture looked as if it was organized just the way I would have my room. But then I carefully looked at the way that everything was placed. I quickly got up from the bed, and quickly looked outside the windows. And then I realized that this isn't my apartment. I lived with my Grandmother and my two parents. My two parakeets was in the living room. The "living room" I thought. It was the next thing I wanted to check out. I then saw my hallway. It was defiantly not my apartment. I continue to walk in the hall, and saw that there was also multiple rooms. The one ahead I figured was my bathroom? I walked down stairs hearing about two people talking. Going to the right. I came across a kitchen that was vibrant and white. And a hint of mint green was perfect with the wooden tiles on the floor. Meanwhile. I looked up at the source of the sound. It was a woman and a teenage boy. They looked upon me as if I was a foreigner, that don't know her way in the world.

"Uhhh. Where am I?" They each looked at me as if I was strange. But then the lady that looked like she was the boy's mother, talked to me. "Are you okay dear? You looked like you just woke up from a bad dream." I looked at her in shock. For some reason I see that the boy gets up from his seat at the kitchen table, just so he can talk to me. I then looked at his eyes. He had natural brown eyes and blackish brown hair. So did the mother. She looked like she had so much compassion in her eyes. She looks like she could be from Kenya, Africa.

"Hey!" I turned my attention to the same unknown boy. "Why are you so foreign today, Chloe? Did you have one of those creepy dreams again?" I shook my head as if trying to adjust my brain. I looked back at the mother who seemed to be very concerned about me and the situation at hand. She was light brown skinned like me, and have very long hair. "Wait a minute. Hold on for just a sec. How did you know my name?" They each looked at me wary. But for some strange reason, they gave me a look that said 'that I needed to go get checked by the doctor'. Once they turned their attention to me… "Sweetheart. You feeling okay? Is something wrong?" The mother looked at me like she wanted to cry. And the boy had hit my head on purpose. "Hey! Why did you do that for?" I asked giving him a warning sign. The boy had to drag me to the living room on the left side of the room passing the swinging door. "Excuse us mom. We'll just stay in the living room for a while." So that was his mother. Just as I figured. But then. If they know me. Then why did they looked like they know me.. Now that was something I had to find out about. We finally went into the living room. And it had a beige color and the nice wide screen T.V really caught my attention. When we had sat down on the couch which was bright red. We finally started to talk. He sighed and looked at me in my eyes. "Chloe we need to talk." I looked at him when I really wanted to say something. The quietness was starting to really bother me. And trust me. I had no idea what was going to happen.

"Why did you scare mom like that, Chloe? You was never like this before, so what changed you?" I looked at him as if he was really crazy. And I didn't know what to say to him anymore. "You really scared her half to deaf ya'know." I stood quite when he finally decided to turn on the T.V. The news was on when that happened. I looked as he went to place on the Cable guide. Since when did we have cable. Wait a minute'. Now it's starting to make sense to me. This boy is my brother. Supposedly…, and the boy's mother is my mother. But do I have a father? I took a good look at the picture next to me. It was a handsome light toned man. And he seemed very happy with my mother. And we had a dog. A gold Labrador to be in fact. My brother was on my right while I was on the left side of him. Then my new brother looked almost excited at the news that was on.

"Mom! Mom come look at this!" Hearing the footsteps my mother was doing. She came into the living room as my brother had blasted the volume on the Television a little bit. The news reporter can finally be heard in the room since it was on low. 'Hear on Channel 1 news, we are in Howell, New Jersey where we see that the sky's are clear and…' My eyes glued to the T.V. when the reporter said that. And then I felt as if my world was going to swallow me up. "Derek you can turn it down now." Mom had said while we had looked at left the living room. Now knowing I have a brother name Derek. Unaware if my new found father, I heard the front door open up. And my heart began to pound pretty hard when suddenly our dog had came and leaped unto my brother. And the door closed as my father came inside from the foyer. "Hi dad!" Derek called as the dog 'Margrette ' was still licking him to death. It was so funny. I saw that my dad smiled at me, and he was more handsome than in the picture. "Hello Chloe." I suddenly got the urge to blush when he said that. He laughed so hard, as if I had said something funny. "Oh Chloe. You blush as if you just met you first crush." Once he said that I jolted on the couch. And my brother Derek had continued to laugh at my embarrassment. "Shut it, Derek." Breakfast was in my time of mood right now. My mom had made us some eggs, bacon, toast, grits, sausage, and some croissants. Milk and orange juice was available for our pleasure. After breakfast with the strange and new family I tried calling my house number in Brooklyn , New York. The automated answering service said that it was un available. And then I tried calling Jasmine's cell phone number. Then I looked at the phone again. And then the number too said that it was un available. "What the heck is going on?" Then I looked up stairs. And heard the phone ringing up stairs. I ran to the stairs and reach my room on the end. And once I did. I looked at my cell phone. And it was Jasmine on the phone.

I picked up the line and I wonder if I was the only one trapped in this so called nightmare. "H-Hello?"

"Chloe? Is that really you? Oh my… I can't believe it!" I looked as if I was dumb-struck. So I wasn't the only one who is trapped in this nightmare. Jasmine was with me when that weird accident had happened. And now I wonder what's going to happen when we find out what's really going on here.

"Jasmine. This doesn't feel right." Once I waited for her to speak. I heard Margrette come up stairs and she spotted me in my room. Laying on my bed. She came up to my feet and I began to laugh so hard, that I forgot that Jasmine was on the phone. "Chloe? Why are you laughing?" I tried to stop when that I happened. "I'm sorry Jasmine. [ Regaining my composer] Margrette likes to lick at my feet." Margrette came up on my bed and laid on my bedside. "Huh? Margrette?" I sighed,. "My dog. She's a Labrador." I felt Margrette nibbling at my feet again when that had happened. Over the television set that I had in my room. I saw that the time was 9:02 in the morning. And in the time continued to keep going, one second at a time.

"Oh really. How cute. Guess What?" she asked me. "What?"

"Artisan and Leslie is here with me." My heart almost stop at the mille second. I leaned back on the bed that was soft and comfortable under my relaxing body above it. "Really? That's great Jasmine. So. Where are you now?"

"I'm in a house that's blue colored. And we have a two car garage." When she said that, I looked at the window and decided to get up from my bed and look outside for the house she was in. When I looked at a few trees down. I finally saw the blue house that Jasmine lived in. And I could see her window that must be her room. Only because I saw a girl looking outside her window. And it looked just like her.

"Uh. Jasmine? What are you doing now besides talking to me on the phone?" She sighed for a bit. "Oh. I'm looking outside my window, watching Mimi play on the swing outside why?" I told her to look outside her window and to look forward. And when she did. She gasped and was very excited. "Chloe? You live in my neighborhood. I'm sooo happy."

So we continued to talk for a while until it was finally time for us to get off. I relaxed back on my bed. And had a sandwich on top of that. It was a ham and cheese. And by nighttime. Mother told me that Derek and I had school in the morning.

The next morning. I got up from the alarm clock going off. Once I turned it off. I realized that it was 6:30 in the morning. And I got up to see that dawn shining through my window once again. I grown as I stretched my arms in the air. And got up from my bed. I looked on the floor next to my feet, and I see Margrette in my room. I smiled and opened my bedroom door. Once I did. I went to the bathroom and get myself a short shower so that I can feel very refreshed. The shower was relaxing and I can still feel the steam rising up from my body. Margrette finally came out from my bedroom and walked right passed me and headed down stairs. I chuckled a little when I saw her do that. Closing the door behind me. On my watch it said 6:52 am. I turned on my radio, and my favorite Japanese song from Perfume called "Polyrhythm".

I began to take off my towel and began placing on my clothes. And then I needed my shoes that I like wearing. I hear that my brother Derek was getting his self ready to get in the shower. The door was being opened and closed once he went inside. And I can tell that he didn't like the fact the warm feeling from the bathroom was beginning to steam more. I came out from my room and had breakfast down stairs. Mom was still asleep and I went to check on Derek when he came out of his room dressed. He had on a light green shirt with dark blue pants. Black and green sneakers. "What?" he asked me. I shook my head to try not to make him feel suspicious.. "Oh nothing. I was just checking up on you, that's all." I began to head downstairs when the doorbell ringed. And when I had opened it. It was Jasmine at the door. She started to hug me as did I. But then Margrette wanted to play with her. Jasmine looked at my dog for a moment and started to pet her a bit. "Oh Hi!" Margrette circled around her, and was going back inside when my brother Derek called. "What's up Jas!" he said leaving for the bus stop. "Hi…" Jasmine said once my brother had left the scene. We began to head out for school once I had closed the door. I locked it with my keys. And we walked to the bus stop she somehow knew of.

"This is crazy Chloe. I still can't believe that we are in this place. But was is it? It looks like the neighborhood that I will be moving into when the 10th grade is over."

"I knew. Something has to be going on. It seems like we bombarded into some kind of 'alternate reality'. It's kind of strange how that happened." She stopped at the spot that my brother Derek was at. He was with two guy he knew at school. On the left corner, the school bus had came. When two other lids came in. The door to the school bus was open, and Jasmine and I had want inside. And in turn, we greeted the bus driver. The students was so ruff that they was even throwing paper balls at each other. Then my eyes caught on some attractive hottie who doesn't even pay attention to his fan club girls. He looked mysterious and something that brought chills down my spine. Jasmine was by the window while I sat right next to her. My brother Derek was across from us. And when the bus driver was ready to go. We drove for about 15 minutes till 20 minutes. We then finally made it to our new high school. A school that was like a campus. Howell High School.

"What? Were heading to a school like that?" Jasmine asked in general while still looking at the school. I had that same sensation of fear and excitement. 'What is this school?'

We left from the school bus which housed the delinquent kids, and began running to the grassy plains of the school grounds. "[sigh] This feels like heaven on earth." I said while I looked at the school bus while I was realizing on the grass. Jasmine came in to do the same. That was until we heard many girls scream. We look towards the direction that was screaming at. And sure enough. It was that same boy that we saw on our school bus. He came walking on the walkway to the school, and he looked like he was in a flirty mood. Three girls caught his attention when they squealed. He stopped to look at them with the corner of his eyes. And the girls a waited his actions. He then did the unexpected by perking up his lips, and made a kissing sound and left. The girls continued to scream in excitement. I just wanted to cover my ears.

We went inside in which we went to our lockers. We saw the papers with our locker number, classes, and school rule book. I opened up my locker and saw that I had a few text books. I took out my language workbook, English novel of Macbeth and Math book. I closed it and locked it with ProLock. Going into my Math class, I saw my math teacher come in. She was very beautiful and she was dressed in a tan dress. "Ok class. Today we will…" the teacher was interrupted by the sound of the door forced opened. It was the boy from before. "Seth Evens. You were supposed to be here two minutes ago." The boy was being very flirty with her and the teacher was awaiting for his move.

"Sorry Mrs. Bell. I'm quite new to the class. I forgot where you are stationed at." He began to wait for her. She looked like she was only toying with him. "While then . Please take a seat. And turn to page 124 in your text book. Where doing Geometric Symmetry's." I look as the girls all have the hots for the guy, and the boy's was so upset about it too. He looked at me and smirked. I just rolled my eyes, while he began to sit down behind me. I sighed and placed my head on the desk. 'Why me?' I said in my head. The rest of the math class was boring. All Seth was doing was listen to music and chewing gum. The bell ranged and we ended up for English class. Good thing he was not in my class… I needed to use the bathroom for some reason, and then I wanted to get some water. Suddenly I heard a scream in the hallway. I believe it was Jasmine. So I went to go see what it was. The moment I took the left corner was when I see her.

I came in surely after hearing her scream.

"Jasmine!" I came running to her. I look at the situation and gasped too. I wasn't as scared. But was nervous about if they was dead or alive. I went towards their body's and checked their pulses. It was very low but somewhat steady. I sighed in relieve and went to comfort Jasmine. "Jasmine. It's ok. Their alive. Their just passed out that's all." Suddenly my gym teacher came with two other students. "What's going on here?" I explained to her that the teachers that are unconscious was found laying here. "Oh my… I'm calling the cops"

"And get somebody who has medical experience!" I yelled back.

Soon after. We was all sent outside and school ended early because suspicion. The two teachers was sent to the nearest hospital and we had to talk to the detectives at the police station.

"Alright. You girls aren't in trouble. We just want to know what you two saw." The man's name was Andrew Johnson. He came in with Jasmine's father. Who was the head chief of police. "Jasmine? Chloe?"

"Hi dad." Jasmine lowering her head down. "Look. We don't know what happened. Especially me. But…Jasmine what did happened when you was in the girls locker room?"

"I wanted to be alone. And then Seth came into the room to try to comfort me." Her father was suspicious. "Whoa whoa whoa. Time out. Evens? Seth Evens?" Her father said with more force. Jasmine was a bit shaken. But she nodded at his question , but her father was shaking his head while leaning down on the desk. "Why what's going on with Seth Evens?" I asked. The detective was looking serious.

"That boy is more trouble then he's worth. A few years ago. He was in an accident that involved a girl next door. He was found on top of her, almost as if choking her to death." This is so intense. The same boy was going to harm people at the school? Why would he do that? We was lead to Ms. Allen's room to see her . She was able to wake up after that tragic experience. Once that happened we went to the hospital room number 460. Once inside, Ms. Allen was still in a daze like state. We came to give her a hug, the moment she realized that we came to see her. And we took a seat next to her. "Ms. Carla Allen?"

"Yes?"

"We need to ask you a few questions. Do you know what happened before you passed?" The detective asked her. She sighed. She was trying to remember, I knew it. "Well. I overheard the gym teacher talking about Jasmine leaving the gym. She was quite upset about the whole thing. So I wanted to go help her. But when I got to the girls locker room. I saw someone pop up in front of me. And it wasn't a female, I know that. It had to be a male, because he kissed me. But my memories is pretty faint." She did look pretty faint, and she did look like she was also gonna pass out any minute. We decided to let her go, since she was very tired and was going into sleep. When we was driven home, we was expecting to be in deep trouble. About nobody called our parents yet. I said goodbye to Jasmine and her father. He drove them home across the way. I continued to go inside my home. And it looked like it wanted to rain. Which I knew of course. I went to my room upstairs and laid down to stretch myself on the bed. Margrette came in from the door being partially opened. Sighing. I drifted to sleep. When I woke up , I figured I already missed dinner. So I just took a short shower, grabbed something along the way, and headed downstairs to do my Math , English and science homework. I did it all in 1 hour, and began to place my stuff back into my backpack. Finishing up my sandwich. I was watching the late night news. They said that it was supposed to rain tonight later on. I was hoping that it wouldn't rain tomorrow.

**Thunder crack**

Morning. 7:15am. It was raining. Just as I didn't want it to do. Jasmine was already at the school bus stop. I told her that I had a hard time putting on my skirt. I had a plaid out skirt with Pink grey and yellow strips going across my shirt like vest. High Nee length socks with my black shoes. Jasmine was wearing a bow in her hair that was white. A White vest with dark blue jean shorts. White socks along with her dark blue converse sneakers. I came across my brother with his friends again. The bus ride was the same as yesterday. Little delinquents. Once off the school bus. Jasmine and I ran like wild fire. The rain was pouring down on us. While gasping for air, we didn't want to get involved with rain, especially me. The rain and moister will frizz up my hair, and I won't hear the end of it. Actually but sadly. Jasmine won't hear the end of it. I headed towards my locker again. This time we had an assembly today. I was still in Math class. Cause stupid Seth keeps coming in starting trouble. He was a real trouble maker, and everybody looked like they wanted to chock the life out of him. Well…. Maybe I did.

When the end of the school day came. I was introduced to Lena and Clay. They seemed a bit to familiar, but I knew better but to think that they was someone I knew.

I was walking on the parking lot and suddenly I here people screaming. "Chloe look out!" I heard from Jasmine was sudden terror and fear. I turned around and the Van was about to hit me. I passed out until I heard a

**Crash!**

Waking up at the hospital. I realized that I didn't get hit. The nurse told me that I was very lucky. I only passed the moment the boy came in and… "Wait a minute! What boy?" I asked the nurse. He was Chinese and he showed me the other end of the room, where he was on bed. Gasp. Rick Lancer? He was unconscious and nothing could be done. I FELT SO TERRIBLE. I wanted to cry at that moment. He was alive. But he was in a fatal coma. I came out when my Mother, Father and my brother Derek was with me. Clay and Lena went inside to see him. Jasmine pulled me to her to that we could hug. She was crying so hard. I don't remember when was the last time. I felt her pain. Her sorrow was that deep. "It's ok Jasmine. I'm alive." I looked at the door that lead to Ricks room. "Were both alive." Oh. And did I tell you. Jasmine told me that Clay had asked her out on a date.

* * *

**Kanban wa!** [Good evening in Japanese] This is Chloe5500 again with Jasmine here. Just want to say **Arigatou gozaimasu!** [meaning Thank you very much in Japanese] for all the wonderful feedback so far. And we help to hear more from you this up coming year and so forth. Anyway. Enjoy the new installment of KHBBS remix + Part 2. **Shinpai Shinaide [**don't hold back] cus we also have Kingdomology! Just in case you guy's don't know what t expect in the next coming chapters. Anyway.

**Sayounara! [**Goodbye] for now.

Chloee5500


	32. Part 2 C2: Lost in the Shadows

**Kingdom Hearts **

**Birth By Sleep Remix**

**Part 2**

**WARNING: Chloe5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. Thank You very Much. And Enjoy the story. This also includes spoilers! You were far warned…**

**-Chloe5500**

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN RATED T+ FOR OLDER TEENS.**

**This includes: Mild Fantasy Violence, Adult Situations, Sexual Humor, Language and use of Alcohol and Tobacco.**

Chapter 2: Lost In The Shadows

When I looked back at everything that happened, I always wonder how things are going for them. How did we get here? To Howell? That was the question that we wanted to know. We went back to the fact that there maybe a way for us to get back home. I know so. Parallel Worlds are nothing when it's just physics.

"I looked at that, Derek." I told him as I was watching the news again. The school was closed because of the accident that happened. And I didn't know what was going to happen from here. I stopped playing with my hair, as the curl was beginning to stay. I lean back up from the couch and turned off the T.V. It was getting late. "Goodnight Derek." I called while he was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes he used to make himself a sandwich. It was about 11:45 at night. Midnight was on it's way. I didn't want to take about Rick for a while.

In school Jasmine and I was in the Lunch Room. We was talking about what they want to do as far as college.

"I want to go to Harvard. Become a doctor." Lena had said when she was finishing eating her salad. "What about you Clay?" Jasmine asked him. He was sitting right next to Jasmine. "Oh me. Well. I plan on taking over my father's business company."

"Oh really? What does he do?" I asked him next. "He's the President of Regional Bank, why?" Jasmine and I had spit out some apple juice that was served to us. All we knew was that had a lot of money, but all THAT?!

"I ah ….wow…" I said drinking the last of my juice. Jasmine looked nervous for a bit. "So that would make you a….millionaire?" she asked weakly. Clay was scratching his hair from the side. "Well I really don't tell anybody about this but um, I'm a Billionaire actually…"

I took the cup of juice from my mouth before I can do anything else. Sadly Jasmine had a food of salad in her right hand. "You a ….a. ….." This was not going well for me or Jasmine. Oh well. Atleast we know where to get high tech gadgets from. Ha ha. Not funny….

When the bell ringed we went to put plastic trays in the garbage can near the swinging doors. Walking in the hallway we went to go where our lockers are. I was about to go to mine, but Jasmine and I met a girl name Catherine, who had to talk to us.

"Girls did you hear?!" She asked us. "Did we hear what?"

"Seth Evens just asked Sabrina Ryan out! Catherine squealed at the thought of it. "I can't believe he did that!" Ok. All I know is that this Seth guy is really a thorn on my side. What is so special about this guy? Jasmine had to run to her locker to get her stuff while I had to go run all the way to my locker just to get my stuff. It's so frustrating.

"I'm gonna head over to my locker Jas. Later!" I told her. She yelled 'bye' at me, when I realized that we had to find out more about Seth. Or I…

I made the excuse about my locker so I can find this guy. And if I know Seth. From my view point, he's the type to cut class. So if I was to cut class…., I would go to the Janitor's Room. So that's where I was heading to. Suddenly the late bell ranged, and the others ran for their lives just to get to class. I peeked from the corner to see if Seth and Sabrina was there. He lead her to where? The Janitor's Room, like I said.

Seth lastly closed the door. It sounded like he locked it. Which was not a good sign. I tried opening the door, but it wouldn't open. "Damn. That imbecile locked themselves in. I got a plan." I took out some can of sprite I had in my backpack and ran to the girls bathroom, I looked around me to see if anyone was around. But thankfully there wasn't. I spilled the rest of my soda on the floor and threw it in the garbage can. When I went out the door. I see the Janitor coming my way. I ran to him, and told him how there was a bad spill in the girls bathroom. "Oh. Ok, young lady. You head over to class now while I clean the mess. "

"Thank You. But wait. Don't you think you will need the mop?" I gave him a hint. He had a face that said 'ohhhhhhhhh'. We walked to the Room and he tried opening the door. "That's funny. I don't remember locking it." He said while opening the locked doorknob with his bundle of keys. Janitor's burden I guess. He opened the door, and then suddenly, black mist appeared from the ground. "What the hell is this?" I asked. "I don't know. Something must be going on in the basement. You stay here. I'll write a note for you."

"Thank You." I told him. He went to get the mop and he suddenly fainted. The gas was getting intense and dangerous. "ok this is not good. "Seth! Sabrina?!" I called out. "I took the Janitor's keys so I can get into the Basement. I opened it finally so I can go inside.

"Seth?" I said opening the door, and holding my nose. I can hear noises coming from below. This was not good. Who knows what those two were doing down here. I can also hear the sound of a girl in distress. I looked from the railings of the staircase and I see Seth forcing a long kiss on Sabrina. He was keeping her pined to the wall, and she was trying to escape his grasp. I couldn't just watch her there hopelessly. What if she get's raped. I was about to move until I see life forces coming out of Sabrina, and into Seth?!

"Oh my god…." I whispered trying to keep quite. He stop the forceful kiss and she slowly closed her eyes, and fell to the floor.

"Thanks for the kiss." Seth wiped his mouth while licking the side of his lips. The look on his face was pure evil. And for a moment. I thought I saw his eyes was yellow?! What is this guy a demon in a human form?!

"Shit! I gotta head back to the master." He said trying to move Sabrina's body to an isolated location.

"I gotta tell somebody." I said in a whisper to myself. I was about to move when I bumped my left foot into the railing. I looked up at Seth. He turned to the staircase and spotted me.

"You!" he yelled.

I gasped as I began to move from the spot quickly. He raced to the staircase in fast motion while he grabbed my leg.

"Your not going anywhere, missy!" I said pulling me more to him.

"Ah! Get off you freak!" I finally kicked him in the face at a good range. He fell backwards while going down the stairs, bumping his head on every one. I hurried out the room and ran into Lena.

"Ah!" we both managed to say. "Lena?!"

"Chloe?! What are you doing here?" She asked me. "I was just…"

Suddenly the fire alarm was on. And Lena told me to go to class while she checks the Janitor's room. I shook my head 'alright' and headed towards the newly crowd of kids from the hallway.

I ran outside with the kids. Teachers everywhere was wondering what was happening. The school was filling up with black mist. Some kids had passed out just from in taking too much. And it was always the kids that was in detention for the next few months. I saw Jasmine and Clay run up to me from the school.

"Chloe!" I hugged Jasmine and Clay at once. "What's going on?!" she asked me. "Trust me. You don't wanna know." Inside the school the inspectors came to check what caused the mess inside the school. Then suddenly the came across the Janitors Room, where it was frozen in ice.

"What is this?! That was never like this before." The Janitor opened his eyes as the flesh light beamed on him. "What's going on?"

"Sir. What happened here?" One of the police officer said next to the Inspector. "I don't know. I really don't remember…

The day was not going out to well. We had to leave school for three days straight. But they decided that it was for the best that they keep the school closed for a whole week. During that week that w was out. I was busy with the chores around the house to keep me busy. I always see Rick with Stacy Parker all the time. Are they dating? I shook my head away from the thought of they was actually together. But overtime I see him. He always look back at me to see if I was still there. But I can't help to get the feeling that he wanted for me to help him out.

I began to sit down after a three day non stop brake, while my brother was being so lazy all the time. I began reading Melissa Marr's novel of Faerie called Ink Exchange. It's like a dark scene to the whole story, but there is more to it then that. Suddenly my brother had came in to try and take my spot on the couch.

"Get out!" I yelled at him. "Why should I?" He said crossing his arms behind his head to support himself with.

"You are a real jerk, you know that? How can you make me have to do all the chores in the house while your lazy ass is sitting here, getting ready to watch the big Super bowl that's coming on tonight?!"

He just gave me that look that said to go somewhere. I really can't believe him. So you know what? I left him there, all by himself, and began to walk outside the door. I walked to catch the nearby bus that will take me to town. It took me about 30 minutes for me to get there. I stopped by the new store that just opened last week. I picked up the items that I needed. Then I see Rick and Stacy are about to tongue kiss each other. I started to mouth out 'yuck' because I find it discussing. I decided to leave the two alone in secret in a way. I started to keep my pace walking. That was until I see Seth Evens walking away from the light, and into the shadows of the alleyway's.

"Seth…" I said in a whisper. I hurried up across the street just to catch up to him, and hopefully be able to see what he was up to. What he did to Sabrina was unforgivable. I looked inside of the alley, but he was not there. So I began to go inside just to check around the corner. There I see Seth just standing there in the middle of the alley. As if he was waiting for someone. But I really wonder who…

"What's going on?" I said in a whisper. I gasped when I see a old Chinese looking man coming towards the boy. "Why do this all look familiar?" I still said in a whisper.

"Your late young man. Have you forgotten what's needed to be done?" The man asked Seth. "No. I have located the girls hide out. But there's also trouble in the way too." The man was thinking to himself for a moment. "So even **THEY** have appeared."

"Master. What should we do?" I looked further at Seth, and he had a shadow that was moving without him. And it ate a rat and swallowed it. My eyes dilated when I saw this and then I see that the mouse disappeared within the concrete. I gasp lightly and covered mouth. _Crap. I hope they didn't hear me?_ Then I look to see that Seth and the old man was surprised. "Were being watched." Seth said. I looked at him and his body looked dense for a moment. Then I felt someone grab me from my waistline. "Gasp!"

"Where do you think your going?" Seth said behind me. "Seth. What do you got there?" The old man asked him. Seth continued to move me until I kicked him from my back foot. Which allow me to hit him where it hurts. " Shit!" Seth suddenly dropped me on the ground and I tried to escape. So I ran as fast as I could, leaving Seth and the old man behind. The old man got angry at me and was about to attack me. But he stopped and looked at Seth with anger in his eyes.

"You incompetent fool. Get her!" He said when the shadows began to move and began to follow me. I hurried it up and rushed out the alleyway. Huffing and puffing at the same time. Then just when I was about to run across the street, a car began honking its horn and stopped right in front of me. The car was a Tan Corvette. And in it was… "Derek!" I yelled out. He looked at me from outside of the window. "Chloe?! Just what the hell wore you thinking?! Running out in the street like that? And where's the milk?!" I looked back at the alleyway I escaped from and I still see shadows moving towards the car. I hurried to the otherside and slid into the car, without a seat belt."Never mind that now. Let's go!" I yelled back at him, while from the back view mirror, he can see the shadows too. "Oh man! Chloe, just what have you gotten yourself into?!" Derek yelled at me when he had started the car in full speed. And began to skit it in the left direction. My heart was still pounding over the situation. "Geez. Chloe. What's going on? Tell me now!" Derek was getting really angry, but I can some what tell that he was nervous about this whole thing. I sighed when I came to realize that the shadows was gone. For now. "To be honest. I have no idea what's happening. It was like this dream I keep having lately." I can tell that he was upset.

Well Bro trust me. I don't think you wanna know…

A/N:

Wow. Hi Everyone. Welcome back To KHBBS Remix part2 . We just now finished working on the next chapter and is hoping to finish up the next few chapters. Thanks for all your support. And don't forget to review!


End file.
